Never Let You Go (Nagisa x Karma)
by Dark shojo
Summary: Short story collection about Nagisa and Karma starting from their friend relationship that slowly develop into a romantic feelings.
1. Chapter 1 : A Friend? (Part 1)

My name is Nagisa Shiota from 3-E and i am definitely not feeling comfortable right now

Nagisa look at the laying bottle in front of him. They are at Karma's house having a sleepover. There are Kayano, Ryuuto(Karma's twin sister) Sugino, Hiroto, and Nagisa.

None of them ever come to Karma's house before, only Nagisa does once or twice. They don't have any school tomorrow and surprisingly Karma invited them.

So they are going to play a game that everybody know... Pocky Game!

Nagisa reach the bottle and spin it. They all look at the bottle closely and it land to... Kayano. Kayano blush a bit and look at Nagisa. Nagisa gives her a nervous smile.

" So it is Nagisa and Kayano.. aw.. i was hoping you get boy thought " Ryuuto said with a disappointment tone while handing Nagisa a box chocolate pocky.

Nagisa bite the end of the pocky and Kayano did the same. They both keep biting until they're face is extremely closeand of course Nagisa feel unpleasant.

He give up and let Kayano win.

" Ah... Nagisa is such a chicken " Ryuuto chuckled.

" Shut up! That is just a game after all " Nagisa close his eyes while blushing.

Karma saw the whole thing with no expression in his face.

And so the game continue, the next is Ryuuto. She spin the bottle and it stopped at Sugino. Ryuuto calmly take one of the pocky and bite the end of it.

Karma is giving an evil smile when they are both playing it making Sugino sweating. Karma is really protective when it comes to his sister and someone he love.

It end up Karma is force to play with Hiroto. While they play it Ryuuto is smirking like an evil. She have been a big fan of yaoi since she is 12 (seriously?).

While Nagisa is keep blushing while looking at Karma and Hiroto.

 _What got into me? It feels really weird.._

The pocky game is end and Ryuuto is giving even more list of game. But none of them seems interesting until she ask.

" Then.. what about.. 7 minute in heaven? I always want to play it " Ryuuto suggested.

" Hm.. i think that's a great idea " Karma smiles.

" Yeah, but don't have enough girls " Kayano said.

" Well.. " Ryuuto look at Nagisa with an evil smirk.

" W-wait, what? "

5 minutes later

Nagisa comes out of Ryuuto's bedroom. He have his hair down and he is wearing a cream colored sweater that are a little over size and a brown-short skirt.

" Why is it have to be me again? " Nagisa blush deeply.

" Oh.. come on.. you look cute, right Karma? " Ryuuto smirk while looking at Karma.

" Hm.. i suppose so " Karma look at Nagisa with an observing eyes.

Nagisa blush even deeper.

" Okay shall the game begin " Ryuuto take a bag and walk to each member so they can put their item in it.

" Karma first " Ryuuto smiled while shoving the bag to Karma's face.

Karma just take whatever that are at the top. When he touch something, he take it out, it is a hairband. And he obviously know who is that belong to.

But he make no expression, he just walk to the closet. Nagisa is too shock to even stand up.

" Oi.. Nagisa, go in there " Ryuuto push Nagisa into the closet.

" I'll set the timer for 10 minutes! " She close the door and locked it.

" Wait! Isn't it suppose to be 7 minutes?! " He try to open the door but it is useless.

" It's no use, she locked the door. Come here "

He walk slowly because it is really dark and he can barely see a thing. But then his hand touch the wall and he sit there.

They both stay in silent like that for 5 minutes until Nagisa open his mouth and talk.

" Um.. so.. is it still long? "

" It only have been 5 minutes "

" Ah.. i see

Karma look at Nagisa direction even though he now he will se nothing.

" Hey, do you like Kayano? " He ask with a lower voice.

" H-huh? Um.. of course i do, she is my friend, why? " Nagisa answer.

" Nothing, it's just.. " he paused.

" It's just? "

" I like you " Karma said with a calm tone.

Nagisa's eyes wide open.

" H-huh..? "

 **Oh look at that! A cliff hanger, what should i do? I'm an evil anyway so i don't care, but.. i will post the next part 3 days.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Love my readers.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Friend? (Part 2)

" I like you "

" H-huh..? "

" W-wait... Huh? " Nagisa voice is a little shacking.

Karma pinned him to the cold, hard floor.

" Do you like me? " Karma ask with an extremely lower tone.

Nagisa is holding the skirt that he is wearing. Because, hell the skirt is so short!

" W-well.. of course i like you, you sre my best friend " Nagisa answer nervously.

" I didn't mean it in friendship way "

Nagisa's eyes is wide open because of shock. Karma touch Nagisa's forehead with his own.

" There i tell you, now.. do you like me " Karma kissed Nagisa on the lips softly.

Nagisa is shacking like crazy. Karma? His best friend, like him?

Karma move to Nagisa's left ear. Nagisa can feel his breath tickling his ear.

" I like you.. no.. i love you " Karma kiss lick his earlobe tenderly while Nagisa holding back a moan by closing his mouth.

Karma move to his neck, kissing, licking, and sucking the sensitive skin. Nagisa can't hold back and give a really cute, soft moan.

Karma chuckled.

" You're so sensitive... It's cute "

His hand when down to Nagisa's sweater and touching his chest while still treating his neck.

I didn't like it.. but i didn't hate it.. It is just...

" W-wait.. no.. sto- "

The door open and Ryuuto is standing there looking at them blinking a few time.

Nagisa's hair is messy and his sweater is half open with Karma's hand still on his chest and Karma is pinning Nagisa down.

" Hey! Where are they? " Kayano call out from the living room.

" Just a sec " Ryuuto answer and back to the two boys.

" I'll keep them for a while. You both try to fix Nagisa's sweater and hair " Ryuuto whispered and leave the door open a little while smirking.

Karma sigh with disappointment and help Nagisa up.

" I hope is it 30 minutes.. come here " Karma fix Nagisa's hair and fix his sweater.

" There " Karma smiled cheerfully.

Nagisa just keep blushing.

" Thanks "

He got up and go out of the closet quickly.

And the game continue with some weird pairing.

Now they are all in Ryuuto's bedroom, watching horror movie. Everybody is scared except tge twins Akabane. They never got scared by a horror movie.

" I'm out. I'll be in the living room if you guys needs me for some reason "

" Okay " Ryuuta answer.

Not long after that Nagisa stand up.

" I'm going to the restroom for a while " Nagisa walk outside and go to the restroom.

He look at himself at the mirror and touch his lips and blush a little.

 _He kissed me. Did he really.. no.. he can't be serious i mean.. we both are guys and he is pretty popular at school why would he even like me?_

He ruffle his hair in frustration.

 _No! No! No! Don't think of anything weird like that! He just playing around that's all, he always love to playing around right?_

He wash his hand and his face and then go out from the restroom. When he was about to go upstairs, his eyes caught something. He saw Karma, laying down at the sofa with eyes closed.

 _His sleeping?_

Nagisa walk slowly to him and lean down to the end of the sofa and look down at Karma's face.

His face is so calm, really different with the face he make in classes.

Curiously Nagisa move his hand to Karma's hair and caress it a little.

 _So soft..._

Then his hand move to his face and lips. He move his thumb in circle at Karma's lips.

 _It soft.. he's lips is really soft and he kissed really gently. He always so rough at school. I never thought of liking him in that way, but why..._

Without Nagisa noticing, he lean down slowly to Karma.

 _Why am i feeling weird?_

Their lips almost touch and suddenly Karma touch Nagisa's lips with his. Nagisa's eyes shot open.

Karma slowly open his eyes and look at Nagisa. Nagisa back off and close his mouth with his arm while blushing so hard.

" Wha-what was that for?! " Nagisa ask shout

" Huh? I thought you want a kiss so i give you one " Karma answer casually while get up and sit at the sofa.

" I didn't sa-said that i want it! " Nagisa deny.

" So why are you thouching my face and lean closer? " He ask then tilt his head and smirk.

" Hm? W-well.. i just... " He try to thing of what to say.

" Nagisa.. "

Karma pull Nagisa and pin him on the sofa. Karma staring at Nagisa seriously. Nagisa look to the other way don't want to make an eye contact.

" Wh-what? "

" You haven't answer my question yet "

" T-that's.. i-i.. "

Karma move Nagisa face with his hand so Nagisa is looking at him. Nagisa's eyes wide open when he look at Karma's eyes.

 _I-if you look at me like that i.._

Karma caress Nagisa's face gently and kiss him.

 _He is too gentle.. if he treat me like this i just.._

Nagisa wrapped his arm around Karma's neck.

 _I just can't stop loving you anymore.._

Karma parted their lips.

" Open your mouth "

Nagisa just obey him and open his mouth a little. Karma lean down to kiss him, then his tounge enter the smaller boy's mouth.

Nagisa let out a moan but Karma greedily swallow it. Nagisa's tounge slowly move too, so it is playing with Karma's.

Karma feel that Nagisa's tounge move slower so he part their lips so Nagisa can breath. Nagisa is panting with a sleepy eyes and thin blush, which Karma think is so cute.

" We only kiss a while and you're already out of breath? " Karma tease him.

" S-shut up.. hah... hah.. I'm not a great kisser okay? That is my first kiss so don't blame me.. " Nagisa pouted.

After Nagisa is able to breath normally again, he get up and lean beside Karma with a sleepy eyes.

Karma caught him off guard and peck his cheeck. Nagisa touch his right cheeck and look at Karma.

" That is my first kiss too " Karma smile lovingly at Nagisa.

Nagisa look away at first but than smile back, still with a sleepy eyes.

" Sleep, it is late " Karma said softly.

Nagisa lean to Karma's shoulder and quickly fall asleep. Karma look at him and whispered.

" Aishiteru, Nagisa-kun "

 **There. I know, i know.. grammar mistake everywhere and the " romantic " scene is sucks but i am writing this because i want to, okay? So maybe if there are grammar mistake(of course there are), just tell me in the comment 'kay?**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I hope you like it.**

 **Support my story by commenting.**

 **Love my readers.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Do You Love Him

_My name is Nagisa Shiota from class 3-E_ _and i am in a big trouble!_

" I'm begging you! " Nagisa bow to Ryuuta.

" Seriously, what's the big deal? You guys are just going out, that's a- hmph! " Nagisa close Ryuuta mouth.

" Don't say it out loud! Someone might heard us " Nagisa said with a troubling face.

" There is nobody here yet, it is early in the morning " Ryuuta said with a sweatdrop.

It is Monday and they are in the class early in the morning. No one is arrived yet, even Ritsu is not awake(on)

" But still.. It is a little embarrassing.. "

" You love him right? If you do, why would you even feel embarrassed? " Ryuuta said with a serious expression.

" Well.. of course i do, i mean we are boys. That's just not normal and- "

" Do you really love him? " Ryuuto expression got even colder.

That word make Nagisa shut, he stare the class floor. Ryuuta just sat there quitely.

 _W-well.. that's right.. if i really love him, why would i feel embarrassed?_

" But i won't tell anybody doe " the red headed said still leaning her chin on her hand. Nagisa look at her mentally thanking the god.

" But please don't play with his heart. He truly loves you, he have been loving you since we're 9 years old "(They all are 15)

" If you dare to hurt him.. " she pause and in a blink of eyes she is already behind Nagisa.

" I won't hesitate to hurt you too.. "

Nagisa's eyes shot open.

" But good luck on him doe, Karma is a really a right person to be loved. Not because his look of course, it is because of his personality. He is really protective when it comes to his family and person he love. So it is pretty obvious when he love a person, but people just don't realize it " Ryuuta give her usual smile.

" Wow.. you know him so well.. " Nagisa look at her with an amazed expression.

" Of course i do, i lived with him " Ryuuto sweatdrop.

The door open and Karma enter the class.

" Good morning. Ryuuto, why you didn't wake me up? " Karma ask.

" I thought you want to sleep more " Ryuuto scratch the back of her head.

" Whatever.. " Karma look at Nagisa for a while before smiling brightly, so bright thaf readers need a sunglasses(Readers : What in the world?)

" Good morning, Nagisa " Karma said before give him a kiss on the cheek making Nagisa blush.

" H-hey! Your sister is here! " Nagisa said stuttering.

" Well.. she know about it, so isn't it okay? " Karma answer with a confused expression.

" I know she know about it, but this is just embarra- " he stopped when he remember something, he look at the floor again.

 _That's right.._

Nagisa bite his lower lips.

 _Do i really love him?_

" Nagisa.. " Karma touch his shoulder. Nagisa slapped his hand away and run away.

" Oi! Nagisa! " Karma shout.

Karma try to chase him but he is already disappeared.

" Geez.. What's the matter with him? He's acting weird.. "

 _What if it is really true? What if don't really love him? But if i don't love him, why i feel weird when he's around? I don't want to hurt him.._

He is sitting under the tree in the forest while eating his lunch.

 _Or maybe.. i need to show it so he know that i truely love him. That's it! This is going to work!_ _But how?_

" What in the world are you doing in the middle of the forest? " Karma comes out behind the tree. Nagisa jump a bit because of surprised.

" Just chillin' and eating my lunch "

Karma observe Nagisa's lunch box, there is still some left.

" Then why aren't you eating it? "

" I don't really like vegetable like Cucumbers, Tomatoes, or Carrots " Nagisa answer.

" Come here " Karma take the lunch box from his hand, he take one with the chopsticks.

" Nagisa, open your mouth " Karma smiles.

" What? Do you think i'm a 5 years old children or something? " Nagisa sweatdrop.

" You don't want me to feed you? Very well then.. " Karma is about to put down the lunch box but Nagisa stop him. Karma look at him, Nagisa look to the other side.

" W-well.. i dindn't s-said that i don't want to " He said while stuttering.

Karma smile brightly and start to feed Nagisa. Nagisa keep making a face like he is being force, but Karma know that he is happy right now.

" Who make your lunch for you? " Karma started a conversation.

" My mother "

" Ha... You are so lucky. My parent always busy, they don't even have a time to make a lunch for me " Karma explain.

Nagisa looks a little surprised.

 _Hm.. maybe this can work! I can make lunch for him! But how..? I don't even know how to cook._

(SA : What? I have to make him look as stupid as possible so the story become more interesting)

" Hello? Hello.. earth to Nagisa " Karma wave his hand in feont of his face.

" Karma, wait here for a second! " Nagisa leave Karma and run toward the class.

" Hey! You haven't finished your lunch yet! "

" Just eat the rest of it! "

Karma sigh. He try it a little and then smile.

" It's good "

Nagisa arrived at the class and run toward Ryuuto that are playing with her knife, REAL knife that she brought from house.

" Ryuuto, Ryuuto "

Ryuuto lift her head to see Nagisa.

" What is it? "

" Can you teach me how to cook? " Nagisa ask.

" Where did you get the idea that i can cook? " She asked.

" Hm? You're a girl.. " Nagisa looks confused.

" Well, i can't cook. The one that always cook breakfast, lunch, nd dinner is Karma. He is a really amazing cooker " She explained.

" But i can't learn from him. I am going to make him a lunch for tomorrow, how can i learn from the person that i am going to give something? " Nagisa sweatdrop.

" I think it's okay, you can come to our house this afternoon " Ryuuto suggested.

" Fine.. "

 ** _Ding Dong_**

 _I'm here again.. but why am i nervous? I came here 2 days ago.._  
 _Argh! I have to calm my self down._

The door open..

" Hello, Nagisa " Ryuuto great him and continue drinking his chocolate milk. Both Karma and Ryuuto loves milk, but Karma love strawberry milk and Ryuuto love chocolate milk.  
What a twins..

" Come in " Ryuuto let him in and close the door.

" Wait for a moment, i'll call my brother " Ryuuto leave the living room and go upstairs.

Nagisa is now sitting at the sofa where Karma and him sleep together 2 days ago. Good thing they both are the first one who wakes up.

Then he saw Karma walk down the stairs. He is wearing a really simple outfit, and of course he is drinking a strawberry milk.

" So, you want to learn how to cook " Karma look at Nagisa and smile warmly.

" Yup " Nagisa nod cheerfully.

" Okay then, come here " Karma walk to the kitchen and Nagisa follow him from behind.

" First, i'm going to teach you how to crack an egg " Karma said while getting a bowl and 2 eggs.

" Hold it between you thumb and first two finger like this " Karma demonstrate it so Nagisa can see it.

Nagisa nodded.

" Next, tap the belly of the egg firmly against a hard surface " Karma tap it to the bowl.

" And then, open the egg in half like this.. " Karma open the egg in half and let it fall into the bowl.

" Now you try " Karma said handing Nagisa 1 egg.

Nagisa try it like what Karma teach him while mumbling the steps that Karma said wiyh a cute little voice, which makes the red headed boy just want to eat the smaller boy right now.

And Nagisa did it perfectly.

" Wow.. you did it perfectly " Karma caressed Nagisa's hair. Nagisa blushed

 _He praised me_

" Now i guess i can teach you how to use the knife " Karma smiled

" Let's start by chopping a cucumber " Karma take a knife and a cucumber. He sliced it into half. 1 for him, 1 for Nagisa.

And after explaining how to do it he let Nagisa try it. But Nagisa is holding the knife terribly wrong. He hold it like he is about to kill Korosensei:/

" What the.. you can chop any cucumber if you holding the knife like that " Karma laugh at Nagisa.

Nagisa pouted.

" Here let me teach you.. " Karma stand behind him and correct the knife holding for Nagisa and keep holding his hand while chopping it slowly. Nagisa get really nervous.

" You get it? "

Nagisa nodded.

" Chop it slowly "

Nagisa chop the cucumber slowly but then he accidentally put his point finger under the knife making his finger bleed. He drop the knife.

" Ouch! "

Karma quickly take his finger and look at it.

" Argh.. i told you to be careful.. wait here, i'll go get bandage " Karma leave him there in the kitchen.

 _What was that? His expression.. he looks worried.._

Nagisa remember what Ryuuto said to him.

 _" He is really protective when it comes to his family and person he love. So it is pretty obvious when he love a person "_

Nagisa have a thin blush on his cheek. Karma enter the kitchen with a bandage.

" Come here.. " Karma sat on the floor. Nagisa hesitantly sit infront him. Karma take his bleeding finger and lick it.

" H-hey! What are you doing?! " Nagisa pull his finger.

" Calm down. I'm just cleaning the blood " Karma answered casually and continue licking the blood. Nagisa blush so hardXD

After his finger is clean, he attached the bandage to Nagisa's tiny point finger. He did it slowly and gently, he don't want to hurt his Nagisa.

" There.. Please be careful next time, i don't want you to get hurt " said Karma with a serious tone while stoking Nagisa's blue hair.

Nagisa look down, acting bashful.

 _He's hand.._

Karma's hand goes down and stoke his Nagisa's soft cheek.

 _He's care_..

Karma lean closer to Nagisa's face.

 _Why can't i realize it until now?_

Karma closes his eyes and let their lips touch gently.

 _That i do love him.._

Nagisa close his eyes and return the kiss.

" Please just take it! " Nagisa shove a lunch box to Karma's face.

" Hm? What is this? " Karma ask making an innocent face even thought he already knew what is that.

" Just take it already! "

Karma take it from Nagisa's hand and open it (i'm not good in describing thing so please imagine the lunch how the lunch will looks like)

" Ha... I though you can't cook. I don't really teach you anything yesterday " Karma put on his usual smile.

" I know. My mom teach me how.. " Nagisa said while looking at the other way, blushing.

Karma put the lunch box at the table and hug Nagisa tightly.

" _Ureshi.. "_

" H-hey! Someone will see us! " Nagisa try to push him away, but of course Karma is stronger.

" No one will, there is no one in the class. Not even Ryuuto is here yet today " Karma said.

" Fine! But still, what if somebody come in the class?! "

They both heard a knock on the door.

" Tell me when you guys are done doing your things, i'll be waiting outside " The familiar sound said from outside, it is Ryuuto.

Nagisa blush even brighter.

 _Big trouble! This is really are a big trouble!_

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **Done! Finally.. haha.. but now i need to continue writing the next chapter:/**

 **This chapter is actually really boring. I just don't want this story to be too innocent but i don't want it to be too high rated too *facepalm***

 **But guys, i hope the next chapter will come out good. But i will try to make is purrrrfect (that's a hint for the next chapter*wink*)**

 **Thank you so much for reading.  
I hope you like it.  
** **Support my story by reviewing.  
** **Love my readers.  
** **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Negisa Day (Part 1)

_My name is Nagisa Shiota from class 3-E and i think i am going to be an experiment object._

" And.. done " Said a girl with glasses named Okuda Minami.

" Are you sure we don't missed anything? " Asked Ryuuto to Okuda.

They are currently in the science lab right now and Okuda and Ryuuto is making a potion together.

" I'm pretty sure i didn't " Okuda answered.

Ryuuto take the blue colored liquid and give it to Nagisa.

" Here "

" Are you sure that thing is safe? " Karma asked.

" Come on Karma. I made that potion with Okuda, are you saying that you are doubting Okuda? "

" I'm just asking.. "

" Okay, i'll drink it now " Nagisa drink the potion until the last drop. Suddenly a smoke come out covering the room. They all close their eyes and cough.

When the smoke is gone, they look at Nagisa. A pair of ears come out from Nagisa's hair and a long blue tail come out from a place that i didn't want to mention. Plush, Nagisa is even shorter that usual, Karma believe he is even shorter then Kayano.

Okuda and Ryuuto high fived.  
" The potion work! " They both cheered.

Karma look at Nagisa with an expression that can't be explained. He just smirk while looking at the neko Nagisa.

" So.. i believe you said that you have the potion to bring me back to normal? " Nagisa scratch his head.

" Of course, here " Okuda said while handing Nagisa a small glass of white liquid.

Nagisa drink it fastly.

" I still can believe that we did it! " Ryuuto jumped.

" Yes.. thank you for helping me.. " Okuda said quietly while smiling.

" I'm the one that should be thanking right now " Ryuuto smiled.

" Um.. girls.. i don't think that he is back to normal " Karma pointed at Nagisa.

Ryuuto and Okuda look at Nagisa direction and give a confused expression.

" That's weird. We add anything that we need right? " Ask Ryuuto to Okuda.

" I.. think so.. " Okuda said with a doubting face.

" What do you mean i think so? " Nagisa asked.

" Maybe we did missed something " Ryuuto scratch the back of her neck while smiling nervously.

" So what now? " Nagisa asked.

" Maybe we can re-make the potion? What do you think Okuda? " Ryuuto suggested.

" That's a great idea but we need help "

 **[Fast foward time]**

" Nurihihi.. I would like to help my students but i also want to see you to find the problem by yourself " Said Korosensei that are sitting in the forest.

" Hm... As long as i work with Okuda, i think we can do it. Just give us time Nagisa " Ryuuto smiled.

" Fine.. But what about my parent?! They can't see me like this " Nagisa started to panic again.

" Hmm.. you can call them and tell them that you are staying over " Karma suggested.

" Okay, we'll be heading home now " Karma said while walking through the forest.

" H-hey! Wait for me! " Nagisa go after Karma.

" Well then, i think we got some work to do " Ryuuto look at Okuda with a smile.

" Yeah, let's do this " Okuda smiled back.

 _"_ _Who is Akabane Karma? "_

Nagisa sigh and facepalm.

" Akabane Karma is my friend, mom " Nagisa answer through the phone.

 _" Really? I don't remember that you have a friend that have that name. What does he looks like? "_

Nagisa sigh again.

" He is tall with red hair and yellow eyes " Nagisa described Karma simply.

 _" Hm.. oh! Do you mean that handsome friend of yours?! Oh! Of course you can! Go on have fun with him. Mommy will bring you your outfits. Bye~ "_

 **(NOTE : So, in this story, I change Nagisa's mom and father into another character i made. I hope you guys don't mind)**

" Wait! What?! You ca- "

Before Nagisa can say anything the phone is already hang up.

" Oh no what should i do?! " Nagisa ruffle his hair in frustration.

" What's the matter? " Karma ask.

" My mother will come here to give me some outfits. I can't let her saw me like this " Nagisa point his ears.

" But i think it is cute " Karma smiled.

Nagisa blush slightly.  
" We-well.. maybe for you, but not for them "

" Hm.. Oh! I got an idea "

 **[Fast foward time]**

 ** _Ding dong_**

Karma open the door to see Nagisa's mother.

" Hm? Karma? It's been a long time since the last time i saw you. You got even more handsome and now you are already taller than me " Nagisa's mother give a smile.

" Thank you " Karma bow politely.

" Where is Nagisa? "

" Nagisa is having a shower, i can give his outfit to him " Karma give a warm smile making Nagisa's mother nosebleed.

" Y-yes! Of course! You can give it to him! Here " She handed Karma a bag fill with Nagisa's outfit.

" I'm be off then, bye " Nagisa mom dash to the car and leave.

Karma close the door behind him.

" So? What now? " Nagisa asked.

" I'll make lunch " Karma walk to the kitchen. While Karma is cooking, Nagisa just play with a ball by throwing it and chasing it over and over.

Karma smiled looking how cat-like Nagisa acted. After he is done, he brought the food to the table and call for Nagisa. Nagisa dash in to the kitchen.

Nagisa look at the food. It is steak! A freaking steak! Well.. it is pretty normal for someone like Karma because he is so rich.

Karma start eating and so do Nagisa, but Nagisa is making a really weird expression.

" What's the matter? Is it not good? " Karma asked.

" I think it is because the cat thing? " Nagisa answered.

Karma say no word and walk to the fridge. He opened it and take out a salmon. Raw salmon.

" Are you telling me that i am going to eat that raw? " Nagisa give him a 'seriously?' look.

" Technically, you're a cat now. So it is perfectly normal for you to eat a raw fish " Karma answered casually.

" Fine.. i'll give it a try "

Karma put the fish in a bowl and hand it to Nagisa. Nagisa take it and have a bite. It doesn't taste that bad. He took another bite, it is delicious!

" See? I told 'ya "

Nagisa quickly finished his meal, so do Karma. Karma take the plate and the bowl and put it into the sink.

And then, he walk to the fridge and take out a box of strawberry milk. He close his eyes and let the sweet liquid run down his throat.

He open his eyes and look at Nagisa that is staring at him, wait no. He is staring at the strawberry milk. Karma think Nagisa is almost drool.

Karma take out another strawberry milk from the fridge and give it to Nagisa. Nagisa drink it furiously while closing his eyes happily.

Karma just smile looking at his love.

(Let's just skip the time allllllll the way to the night)

Nagisa is in the bed sitting with blanket covering his whole body. He is trembling.

" Achoo! "

 _That jerk! This is all his fault!_

Nagisa is talking about Karma forcing him to have a bath. He took it doe, because he don't want to let that pervert Karma to do anything to him.

Karma open the bedroom door, he just finished having a bath. Nagisa glare at him.

" Why are you looking at me like that? " Karma asked.

" This is all because of you! Now i have a cold! " Nagisa answer angrily.

" Fine sorry.. sorry.. " Karma chuckled and sit beside him.

Karma put his hand on Nagisa's forehead. Yes, he doea have a cold and it is worse than he thought.

" I'm so sorry " Karma caress Nagisa cheek.

Nagisa lean to Karma hand while closing his eyes loving his care. Karma move his hand to Nagisa's soft hair and then ears.

Nagisa let out a soft-cute pur. Seriously, Karma really want to eat this little _neko_ right now.

" Nagisa.. " Karma called out as he remove his hand.

" Hm? " Nagisa look at Karma who suddenly pinned him down to the bed.

" _Kawaii.._ " Karma hold his chin and kiss him tenderly.

Nagisa close his eyes and quickly return the kiss. Nagisa put his arm around Karma's neck.

Karma lick Nagisa's lower lips asking for enterce. Nagisa didn't open his mouth thought. Karma grab his tail making him gasp. Karma quickly enter his mouth and lick every corner of his mouth.

Nagisa let out a soft moan. Karma try to rub the end of Nagisa's tail. Nagisa jump a bit and moan while pushing Karma, but no use. He can only part their lips but Karma is still pinning him down.

" N-nya! " Nagisa close his mouth while his eyes shot open. Karma is surprise too that Nagisa make that kind of sound.

" You know that is a really lewd sound to make right? Nagisa " Karma lower his voice when he said his name.

" Argh.. i hate this _neko_ thing " Nagisa cursed.

" But i love it.. " Karma said and start to rub his tail slowly again.

" Nya! Ha! S-stop! Hn.. " Nagisa moan out.

" Wow. You are so sensitive, i barely move my hand, i only move my thumb " Karma smirk.

" S-shut up! Nya.. why can i stop saying that.. ah.. " Nagisa just can't stop the moan.

Karma lean down and lick Nagisa's ears.

" P-please.. just.. just stop! " Nagisa keep trying to push Karma away even though he know it is useless.

" But you seem to enjoy it.. " Karma whispered and then start to bite Nagisa's ears gently.

" Ha.. ah.. ngh... St-sto- "

 ** _Ring ring_**

They both heard Nagisa phone ring.

(Readers : That's original  
SA : sstt!)

Karma sigh.

" Take it.. " Karma let go of Nagisa's tail and move away.

Nagisa take the phone and look at it. It is his mother.

" Hello? "

 _" Nagisa! Did you make any touble there?! Remember to not trouble Karma okay?! "_

" Mom, i didn't trouble her okay? "

 _" And help him around the house to okay? "_

" You're seriously calling me just for saying those thing? " Nagisa asked.

 _" I gotta hang up, it's late! Go to sleep! "_

 _Beep_

Nagisa closed his phone.

" So it is from your mom? What did she said? "

" He just babbling around about not to troubling you " Nagisa said as he lift his head and look at Karma.

Karma look surprised.  
" N-nagisa.. your.. your cheek is red! " Karma said.

" Huh? Really? I didn't notice it " Nagisa answered.

Karma put his hand to Nagisa's forehead.

" Your cold is getting worse " Karma look a little panicked.

" Don't worry.. i'm... O...kay... " After he said that last word he fall down to the bed.

" Nagisa? Nagisa! Nagisa wake up! " Karma call out but Nagisa don't make any move.

" Nagisa! "

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **Cliff hanger again:P**

 **How is the chapter?**

 **Thank you so much for reading.  
I hope you like it.  
** **Support my story by reviewing.  
** **Love my readers.  
** **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Negisa Day (Part 2)

" Nagisa! Please wake up! "

My _name is Nagisa Hiota from class 3-E. I.. don't remember what happen last night. All i know is.. it is dark.. and i heard Karma calling me. But i can't wake up._

Nagisa stare at the celling of Karma's bedroom. His body feel weak, it is hard for him to move. His head also feels hurt.

 _I want to see Karma.._

The door is open and Karma is standing there.

 _God blessed me! XD_

Karma dash in and neal to Nagisa level. (Nagisa have his hair down btw)

" Are you okay? " Karma asked with a worried expression.

 _Oh.. now i remember.. i fainted yesterday.._  
 _I must have worried him._

" Don't worry. I'm okay " Nagisa smiled while getting up.

Karma hug him tightly.  
" I'm so sorry.. this is all my fault.. "

Nagisa was surprised at first but then he smiled and return his hug.

" Don't worry. I am really okay. It is not your fault either " Nagisa said.

Karma let Nagisa go and put his hand on Nagisa's forehead.

" It is not as worse as yesterday. But you still need a rest. I'll get you hot milk and fish. Just stay here, i'll be right back " Karma kiss him on the cheek before walk out the room.

 _What is this feeling?_  
 _I am sick right now.. but somehow.._  
 _I feel.. happy?_

" Why Karma is being so kind to me? " Nagisa whispered.

After a while, Karma comes back to the room with a glass of vanila milk and plate of fish.

He puts it on the table beside the bed. Karma handed Nagisa the glass of milk first.

Nagisa drink it slowy letting the warm liquid running down his throat. Oh.. he never like milk as much as this before.

And then, Nagisa stare at the fish. It's a littke weird, it is cooked, but it is okay, it's a fish anyway.

Karma take a fork and knife.

" Nagisa open your mouth " Karma is trying to feed him.

" Karma, i can eat by myself "

" Nope, i'm not going to let you. You need a rest. Now just open your mouth " Karma answered with a smile.

" Fine.. " Nagisa answered then he open his mouth.

Karma continue feeding him. After he is done, Karma take the glass and the plate add leave the room to put it into the kitchen.

Karma come back with a bucket of water. He put it beside the bed. Then he soaked a towel an twist it to get the water off. Then he put it on Nagisa's forehead after he lay down.

" What time is it? " Nagisa asked.

" 09:00 " Karma answered.

" You'll be late for school.. "

" I'll skip school for today. I'm going to take care of you " Karma denied.

" Don't skip school.. please go.. i'll be fine.. you will come back at 12:30 right? Just go.. " Nagisa said.

" Fine.. " Karma give in. Karma walk away but stop by Nagisa. Nagisa hold Karma's arm.

" At least.. let me see you off.. "

Karma nodded. He help Nagisa to get up and they noth walk to the front door. Nagisa wave a goodbye as Karma walk out the house.

Nagisa locked the door and walk in. Then he look around, he just realize it..

 _When is the last time he clean this place?!_

Nagisa decided to clean the living room. He picks up some trash that are all around the room. Then he mop the floor until it is clean.

Nagisa smile to himself.

 _This is better.._

 _Maybe i should check another room too.._

He go to upstairs and clean Karma's bedroom and Ryuuto's bedroom.

Not just that, he ended up doing the laundry and do the dishes.

He look at the clock. It is 11:00

 _Wow.. time past without me noticing.. Can't wait 'till Karma is back. I think i better go and get a rest now._

Suddenly he heard the sound of the thunder from outside. He walk to the window and look at the sky.

The sky is dark and start raining heavily.

 _Oh no.. Karma didn't bring his umbrella with him. I think i should bring it for him._

He walk to the living room and grab the transparent umbrella.(why transparent? You will know)

He open it when he is outside the house. Than, he start to walk towards the school. It is really hard to walk and see thought, considering that he is sick right now.

He reached the forest, just a little more. Suddenly, the wind blow Karma's umbrella away. It fall to the bushes. He run to the bushes and start searching.

 _Where is it?_

" Achoo! "

 _Argh! Karma! From all of the color! Why transparent?!_  
(Now you know..)

He keep looking and the rain pour even harder. Nagisa tremble.

" Geez.. it's so cold.. " Nagisa cursed.

He can stand anymore. He fall down with his cheec burning. The last thing he saw is the dark sky before anything become black.

 ** _Ring!_**

(Nagisa : So original  
Author : Shut it!)

The bell rang. Karma quickly dash out the room ignoring the rain he run down the forest. Then he saw something weird around the bushes. There is somebody, he looks familiar.

 _Wait.. is that.. Nagisa?!_

Karma run to Nagisa as fast as furious. Karma shake his body but he didn't answer. Karma pick him up and brought him to the hospital.

" How is his condition? " Karma asked the doctor.

" Don't worry. He just need a lot of rest. He go trought the forest in the middle of the rain just to bring you your umbrella? You must be really precious to him " The doctor chuckled.

Karma look at the ground.

" Well then, i need to check the other patients. I'll just leave him with you " with that, the doctor leve the room.

" Okay, thanks doc "

Suddenly, Karma's phone ring.

" Hello? "

 _" Hello, Karma. It's me, Ryuuto. So.. how is Nagisa? "_

" The doctor said he need a lot of rest " Karma answered.

 _" Okay then.. i'll continue working for the potion. I will finish it as soon as possible "_

" Thank you, Ryuuto "

 _" You're welcome. I'll hang up.. bye "_  
Karma closes his phone and lean his head on the bed. Nagisa looks so weak.

Karma punch the wall hardly.

 _I should've skip the school and take care of him!_  
 _What shouls i so now? This is all my fault._

Karma sit beside the bed and stare at Nagisa.

" Nagisa.. I'm so sorry _.._ "

Karma kisses Nagisa's forehead gently and hold his hand with both of his hand.

" I will never let you go.. " Karma whispered and tear started rolling down his cheek. One of his tear roll down to Nagisa's cheek.

" Ngn.. "

Karma's eyes shot open and he look at Nagisa. Nagisa's eyes move a little.

" Nagisa? You're awake? " Karma call out with a little voice.

Nagisa slowly open his eyes and look at Karma.

" Kar.. ma.. Why are you crying? " He said as he sit down without removing his hand from Karma's.

Karma start to cry as soon as Nagisa said that. Nagisa looks confused.

" Karma? What's the matter? " Nagisa asked.

Karma grab Nagisa shoulder and look at him in the eyes.

" Why did you go out in the middle of the rain?! " Karma yell making Nagisa jump.

" I-i.. "

" Do you know how much i worry?! I told you to have some rest! " Karma yelled again in Nagisa face.

Nagisa's lips tremble. He look down while grabing the blanket tightly.

" I'm sorry.. i- *sobs* must have causing you so much trouble *sobs* " he weep his tears away but still crying.

" I know i'm useless.. *sobs* that's why i come to school.. i just want to brought you umbrella *sobs*. But then again, i'm just being useless " Nagisa cries.

Karma clench his fist. He hold Nagisa's chin to make Nagisa face him. Then he kisses Nagisa, Nagisa return the kiss.

With a trembling hand, Nagisa grab Karma's sleeves. Karma parted their lips and put is forehead to Nagisa's.

" Promise me you won't do anything like that anymore? " Karma asked.

" Yes.. "

Karma continue kiss his.

 _My name is Nagisa Shiota and the person i love is Karma. It only been 1 week but i enjoy every second when he's around me._

Nagisa hugged him.

 _I just don't want to let him go.._

" Ta-da! It is done! Here " Ryuuto hand Nagisa a glass of light blue liquids. Nagisa furiously drink it all and then he turn back into his normal self.

" Ah.. love my self " Nagisa smiled.

" Never try anything on him again " Karma glare at Ryuuto.

" Don't get so irritated. We just having an experiment "

" Next time, if you want to do an experiment. Use me instead "

Nagisa blushed.  
Karma look at him and smirk while winking.  
Nagisa blush get even brighter.

 _There he goes again! He always tease me!_

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **So... Yeah..**  
 **I am not good in making an emotional scene. You know what? I don't care.**

 **Btw, this story is not ended yet!**  
 **So prepare your dirty brain(if you know what i mean)**

 **Thank you so much for reading.  
I hope you like it.  
** **Support my story by reviewing.  
** **Love my readers.  
** **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5,5 : Nagisa, Karma, and Wine

**Guys! Wait!**  
 **Grab a lot of, i mean a lot of tissues.**  
 **I hope this can make you nosebleed a lot**

It is night. A room fill with boys from class 3-E is now... Um.. i don't need to explain.

" Argh... Karma.. Why you didn't drink anything? Hahaha *hick* " said Sugino while holding a bottle.

Yup, readers know what's going on.

" I drink 3 bottle already " Karma answer casually.

" Heh? You should *hick* have fun with us! *hick* " Sugino is drunk, so do everybody except Karma.

Nagisa is already sleeping with drool on the side of his mouth. Even though he only drink 1 bottle :/

" I'm gonna go home. Come on Nagisa " Karma pick Nagisa up.

" Ngn... " Nagisa give a respond.

" Ha... You're not fun at all.. *hick* " Sugino whine but Karma already closed the door.

Karma walk towards Nagisa's house. N-not like that! He just want to sent Nagisa home perverts

Once they are arrive, Karma look at Nagisa's home. It is so dark, maybe his parent is not home yet. He reach Nagisa's pocket to get a key and open the door. After locking back the door, Karma walk to Nagisa's room. He still remember about Nagisa's house 'cause he like to come over.

Karma place Nagisa to the bed and lean down.

" Sleep tight " Karma kiss his forehead.

When Karma is about to leave, Nagisa grab Karma's sleeve.

" Don't leave me " Nagisa look at Karma with a sleepy eyes, he also have a thin blush on his cheeks.

" Nagisa, you need to sleep. You're drunk "

" No! I am not *hick* drunk! Stop treating me like a child *hick "

 _Damn.. he is soo drunk._

Nagisa walk toward Karma and suddenly hug him making Karma fall to his back, but still in sitting position with Nagisa sit on his legs.

" Your eyes are so beautiful.. " Nagisa put his hand around Karma's neck.

" What is wrong with you? " It feels like Nagisa is a total different person.

" Hey~ Do you love me, Karma-kun? " Nagisa ask with a smile.

" O-of course i do " Karma answerd.

Nagisa make a sudden move, he kiss Karma on the lips. Karma's eyes shot open. Nagisa slide his tounge into Nagisa's mouth and moan.

Karma pushes Nagisa down.

" Stop it you need to sleep! " Karma yelled. Nagisa look at him with a confused expression.

" Oh.. i'm sorry.. "

Nagisa reach out his hand and touch Karma's face.

" Do something to me.. Karma-sama~ " Nagisa said lustfully.

Karma's eyes wide open again, shocked.

Karma quickly lean down and kiss his lover. He quickly slip his tounge into Nagisa's mouth.

" Mn.. " Nagisa moan out.

Nagisa join in and also move his tounge to play with Karma. Karma parted their lips. Nagisa panting with his tounge out.

Karma lean down again to treat Nagisa's neck. Nagisa moan out lewdly again.

" Your parent will heard us.. " Karma whispered.

" They are in another country because of work " Nagisa said.

" Really? That's mean i don't have to hold back~ " Karma suck on Nagisa sensitive area of neck making him moan in pleasure.

" You are sensitive as always " Karma slip his hand into Nagisa's shirt and touch his left nipple.

" *Gasp* ha.. "

Karma lean down and lick Nagisa's other nipple.

" Ha! Ah.. ngn... " Nagisa closes his mouth.

Karma take Nagisa's hand away and pin it on the floor at the top of his head.

" No good Karma! I can't hold back my moan! " Nagisa said.

" Then don't. Let me hear you " Karma said as he continue licking his nipple.

" Ah! Ah! "

Karma just enjoying everysingle voice that Nagisa make. It was like music in his ears. Then, Karma stop and slip Nagisa's pants away.

" K-karma! Wh-what are you doing?! " Nagisa was shocked.

" Just relax... " Karma said calmly and start to rub the top of "it" (pervert thoughts know what i mean)

" Ka-karma.. ah.. "

Then Karma lick him slowly.

" Ah! St-stop! T-too much! " Nagisa is referring to the treat that Karma is giving him.

But, Karma ignore him and continue licking him. After that, he start to put it inside his mouth. Nagisa can't take it anymore, Karma is seriously driving him crazy.

" Karma! St-stop! I- i can't! " Then Nagisa come inside of Karma's mouth.

" Ka-karma? I'm so sorry! " Nagisa is embarrassed right now.

Karma smirk and swallow it.

 _Karma swallow it!_

Karma put his 2 finger on Nagisa's lips.

" Lick it " Karma demand. Nagisa just do as he said. After Karma think it is enough, he pull it out.

Then he start to slip one finger into Nagisa.

" K-karma! What are you doing?! Pull it out! It feels weird! " Nagisa yelled.

" Don't worry.. soon you'll feel good " Karma courage him.

Karma moves his finger inside Nagisa and suddenly when he touch a spot..

" Ah! Karma! What is that? " Nagisa jumped.

 _Interesting..._

Karma touch that spot again and Nagisa moan loudlyy again. Karma smirked at him and rub that spot slowly.

" K-karma! Stop it! It feel weird! " Nagisa yelled.

" Really? But you seems to really enjoying yourself... " Karma whispered huskily.

Karma lean down to Nagisa's ears and whisper.

" Tonight... You are mine. Only mine, no one else. Get it? " Karma asked.

Nagisa nodded with a sleepy eyes and pink cheeks. Karma smile and put another finger into Nagisa making Nagisa gasp.

Nagisa open his eyes and the first thing he saw is Karma standing at the door.

" You finally awake. Good morning " Karma smiled.

Nagisa don't remember what happen at all and then he realize something.

" Why the hell am i naked?! "

" You don't remember at all? " Karma give a confused face.

" Huh? What do you mean? " Nagisa stand up with blanket covering his body to take clothes. But when he just about to walk, he fall down.

 _My hips it hurts.._  
 _Wait! Wait a second!_  
 _Did i and Karma?!_

" Looks like you remember now " Karma smirk.

" Eh?! What the hell Karma?! We are just 15! We shouldn't do anything like that! "

" Oh come on.. it's okay. You seem to really enjoying it anyway " Karma wink.

Nagisa's eyes wide open and blush brightly.

 _Damn it all! I can't remember anything!_

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **Tada!**  
 **What do you think?**  
 **Okay.. i am not good at making this kind of thing..**

 **Thank you so much for reading.  
I hope you like it.  
** **Support my story by reviewing.  
** **Love my readers.  
** **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6 : Little Panda

**Before reading the story, look at the picture up there. Stare it! Learn it! Love it! Wait don't love it XD**

 **Okay if you are done, let's start the story together!**

 _My name is Nagisa Shiota from Class 3-E and now i am pretty confused._

" I still don't get what you mean Korosensei " Nagisa said. Karma just stay silent.

" Very well. Let me explain from the start " Korosensei said.

" I have a request. It is to babysit a kid for 1 day. Her parent are dead when she is 2 years old. Now she is 5. She is raised by a maid. But the maid really missed her child that live in another country so she want to meet them just for 1 day. So your job is just keeping that little girl safe " Korosensei explain.

" So one question, how do you know about this maid thing? " Karma asked.

Korosensei jumped.

" W-well, i have my own reason "

" Do you spy on her? " Nagisa put a straight face.

Korosensei just laugh nervously.

" Fine then we'll do it " Karma said.

" Okay. Let's go " Korosensei bring them with high speed and arrive in only 5 second.

" This is the place " Korosensei said.

It is a really big house. Even bigger than Karma's house. Korosensei press the bell beside the gate.

 _ **Oh is that you Korosensei?**_

" Yes, it's me "

 _ **Okay then, come in**_

The gate open by itself then they walk inside. Once they reach the door. They knock at it and somebody opem the door, it is the maid. She have a long brown hair with black eyes.

" Please come in " The maid said with a polite tone.

" Okay. I will go now " Korosensei said.

" Go where? " Nagisa asked.

" Paris " With that Korosensei jump and fly.

Karma and Nagisa walk in to the house.

" First of all.. i will need to thank you " The maid bow.

" It's okay " Nagisa answered with a smile.

" So, where is this little kid? " Karma asked.

" Oh, wait for a moment. Ojou-sama " The maid call out.

A girl popped her head from a wall to check who is it. Then he walk toward them.

Nagisa and Karma look amazed. This little girl is really cute. She have a long-black hair and hazel eyes, she is holding a stuff panda.

(Picture up there)

" So you are that little girl " Nagisa go down to the girl level. That girl just stare at Nagisa with an innocent expression.

" What is your name? " Nagisa tilt his head a little.

" Mi- Minoru.. Hana.. " She answered with a soft-cute voice.

" I will take my leave now. You can use anything you want in this house " The maid get her back and leave.

" So it is Minoru-chan " Karma said.

The girl nodded.

Karma also go down to Minoru's level.

" Hello Minoru-chan. My name is Karma and this is Nagisa " Karma introduce them.

Minoru stare at them for a while.

" Otou-san " She point Karma.

" Okaa-san " She point at Nagisa.

" Eh?! What?! N-no! I'm a boy Minoru-chan! " Nagisa yelled.

Minoru run to Karma's back and pointing at Nagisa.

" Okaa-san is scary.. " She said.

Karma smile warmly.

" Then, Noru-chan will play with Otou-san " Karma lift Minoru up and give her a piggy ride.

" Otou-san will be your loyal horse " Karma smile.

Minoru put her hand on Karma's head.

" I will be the princess " Minoru smiled.

" Then, what will Okaa-san be, Noru Ojou-sama " Karma asked.

Minoru look at Nagisa.

" A monster dragon "

" PARDON ME?! "

" I, princess Minoru will safe my citizen " Minoru said while sitting at Karma's back holding a toy sword.

The dolls is the citizens.

Karma look at Nagisa giving him signal.

" Unbelievable " Nagisa said crossing his arm.

" Okaa-san is not fun.. " Minoru said.

" Come on Nagisa.. just for this time " Karma chuckled.

" Fine.. " Nagisa sigh as he walk to Karma.

" *Gasp* that's the dragon! " Minoru said.

" Roar.. I am a hungry dragon and i'm going to eat the little princess " Nagisa said as he roll his eyes.

Minoru get down from Karma's back and throw the sword to Nagisa.

" And i'm gonna- Wait! Wah! " Nagisa dodge the toy.

" I missed " Minoru said.

" Why you... " Nagisa smirk and chase Minoru.

Minoru run while laughing. At the end, Nagisa captured her and they both laugh happily. Karma smile warmly.

" Okay time for lunch " Karma said as walking to the kitchen.

" Yay! " Minoru cheered and run towards the kitchen and sit down on the chair.

" What do you want to eat, Noru-chan? " Nagisa asked as he sit beside her.

" I want steak and glass of strawberry milk " She said.

 _God they have a lot in common_

Nagisa sweatdrop.

In a few minutes their food is done. After they all eat, Karma whisper to Nagisa.

" Hey, what about bath? "

" Huh?! We can just take her to bath! She's a girl, we're boys " Nagisa shout-whispered.

" But she is just 5 years old right? " Karma asked.

" Yeah, but still. It almost like a raping sin "

" Okaa-san. Otou-san. Can you pick my outfit and towel for me? " Minoru asked.

" Huh? You're going to take the bath by yourself? "

" Yeah, i always take bath by myself " Minoru said.

" I- i see.. " Karma and Nagisa sweatdrop.

Nagisa pick her an outfit, it is a white simple dress, Nagisa also give her a towel. She run to the bathroom.

After waiting for a while, she got out from the bathroom, she is already wearing the cute dress that Nagisa pick for her.

" Okaa-san and Otou-san should take a bath too " Minoru said.

" Okay, you take it first " Karma said.

" No you first "

" You "

" You "

" You "

" You both can take it together right? " Minoru asked whilr tilting her head to the side.

" Of course we can't! " Nagisa said while blushing deeply.

" But, you both are boys right? " Minoru smiled.

" Hmm.. she does have a point.. " Karma chuckled.

" Hey! Not you too! "

Nagisa and Karma end up having a bath, together!

" Okaa-san, Otou-san. I'll put your outfit outside the door okay? " The little girl said.

" Our outfit? How? " Nagisa asked.

" A yellow octopus knocked on a door and give it to me, he said it is your outfit " Minoru said.

" Wow.. he sure is fast " Nagisa mumbled.

Suddenly, Karma attack his neck from behind. Nagisa gasp.

" K-karma.. Mi-minoru will hear us.. ah.. " Nagisa moan softly.

" I don't think that it is a problem anyway.. " Karma whispered.

" Stop it! " Nagisa command.

" Lier.. you want it didn't you? " Karma smirk.

" Of course not! " Nagisa answered.

Karma touch Nagisa's lower member.

" Then.. why are you hard? " Karma asked playfully.

Nagisa's eye widen.

 _Shit.._

" Okaa-san, Otou-san. What taking you guys so long in the bathroom just now? " Minoru asked with a curious face.

" You don't wanna know.. " Nagisa sweatdrop while smiling nervously.

" Hey, let's have a walk outside " Karma smile.

" Yay! " Minoru cheered.

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **Whoot! Looks like Nagisa and Karma going to be a parent huh? Who knows..**  
 **Oh! I see something bright ahead! I think something good might happen in the next chapter but still, who knows?**

 **Thank you so much for reading.  
I hope you like it.  
** **Support my story by reviewing.  
** **Love my readers.  
** **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7 : Parents

Karma, Nagisa and Minoru walk out the house and lock the door behind them.

They walk toward the city and Minoru realized it.

" Um.. My maid said that i should not go to the city because something might happen to me " Minoru said.

" Don't worry.. " Nagisa said stroking her hair.

" Yeah, we will protect you no matter what " Karma added.

Minoru frown for a while but then she smiled.

" Okay " She smiled.

They walk to the city. Minoru look around with awe.

" You seems like you never go to the city before " Nagisa said.

" Yeah, the place you live is really.. how should i said it? 'dead'? " Karma said.

" Yeah.. i never go to the city before after my parents die " Minoru said.

Then Minoru spot a place that looks a little different with lots of people.

" Why is there so many people live in that house over there? " She asked while pointing to a café.

" Huh? *Chuckle* That's not a house, it's a Café " Nagisa said.

" A Café? " Minoru tilt her head to the side.

" A cafe is a type of restaurant which usually serves coffee and snacks. The term "cafe" comes from French, and means "coffee" " Nagisa explained.

" Huh? " Minoru made a realky confused face.

" Simply, A Café is a place where Noru-chan can eat a lot of cakes and ice cream " Karma said while smiling.

" Really?! Can we go there? " Minoru said with a cheerful face.

" Sure, come on " Karma answered easily without hesitate.

In the Café, they all eat ice cream. Nagisa eat the Vanilla flavored, Karma strawberry(duh), and Minoru chocolate.

" Is it good? " Nagisa asked Minoru.

Minoru nodded happily.

" It's good "

" *Chuckle* there is a little bit left on the side of your lips " Nagisa weep of the cream from Minoru's lips.

Minoru smile nervously while scrathing the back of her head. Then she accidentally drop her spoon to the ground.

Minoru get down from her table to seek for her spoon. Karma quickly grab Nagisa by his shoulder and lick the side of her lips.

Nagisa pull away and blush.

" What the hell is that for? " Nagisa asked.

" You have some on the side of your lips too " Karma smiled.

" Oh.. " Nagisa was so embarrassed, doing something like that in the public?

Minoru get up to her chair again and saw Nagisa's red face.

" Daddy.. Why is mom's face is so red? " Minoru asked.

" Nothing " Nagisa continue eat his ice cream.

After done eating their ice cream they go to a shop, a souvenir shop. While Nagisa and Karma is looking at some of the key chain, somebody call out for Minoru.

" Psst! Psst! Over here "

Minoru turn her back and saw somebody, somebody unknown.

" Want a candy? " The stranger asked.

" Candy? Sure! " Minoru walk to the stranger without Nagisa and Karma knowing.

" Here "

Minoru open the candy and eat it.

" Is it good? " The stranger ask with a warm smile.

Minoru nodded happily.

" Is that your mom and dad? " The stranger ask while pointing at Nagisa and Karma.

" Yes, i know they are " Minoru nodded without hesitation.

" Have you said your goodbye to them? " The stranger asked.

" Huh? Why do i have to? " Minoru asked.

" Because you will never meet them again " The old man give an evil smile. At that moment, Minoru feel her head dizzy and falls down.

" Hey, Karma, where is Minoru? " Nagisa asked.

" She is right behind... Us... " Karma started to panic when he turn his back and he see there is no Minoru.

" Look! " Nagisa pointes at the ground, there is doll laying at the ground. It is Minoru's panda stuff doll.

" K-karma.. i-is she.. " Nagisa's lips tremble.

" No, don't worry, maybe she just go somewhere to play and left her doll here. Let's go find her " Karma said comforting him.

Nagisa nodded.

They both left the shop and start searching all over the city but still don't find her. They have been searching her for 3 hours now.

" Karma she's not everywhere. What if she kidnapped? And.. and.. the person who kidnapped her hurt her? And what if it is even worse? They can.. *sobs* kill her " Tear rolling down Nagisa's cheek.

Karma look at him with a sad look. He approached him and grab his shoulder.

" We will find her.. she will be okay.. she must be somewhere here.. so don't worry okay? " Karma whispered try to confront Nagisa. Karma weep Nagisa's tear off.

They started to walk again, it is dawn now. When they reach a street where there is no people, they heard some people talking.

" Your mom and dad? "

" Yeah! They will come here! They will find me! " A little girl shout. It sounds like Minoru!

" Shh.. " Karma signal Nagisa to walk near one of the wall and they saw Minoru with some other old guy.

" You mean that two brat?! Huh! *Laugh* don't kidding me little girl! They can do nothing " They all laugh.

" They are not a brat! They are my mom and dad! And i know that they are coming! And once they find me, dad will kick you all in the face! " Minoru said.

" You know? You're cute, but i lf you can't keep your voice down than you will regret " one of the man lift her with one hand.

" Let me go! "

" Let her go! " They all turn around to see Karma and Nagisa.

" Huh. So you two come huh? "

" See?! They come! Hey mom hey dad! " She smiled happily.

Karma and Nagisa sweatdrop

 _How can she even be so happy in this kind of situation?_

" But even if you two come, there will be no problem. Finish them " The old man that are holding Minoru ordered.

His bodyguard run towards Karma to attack him. Karma just smile calmly while dodging all the attack.

Once all of them seems to lost energy, Karma chuckle.

" Tired already? Then i guess it is my turn " Karma hit all of them easily. Minoru cheered happily like she is watching a competition.

Once he finished all of them, he turn around to see Nagisa.

" Karma! Look out! Behind you! " Nagisa shout.

Karma turn around and see the old man that kidnapped Minoru is holding a knife ready to stab him. Karma's eyes wide open.

Suddenly from behind Minoru bite his hand harshly.

" Hey! Let go jerk! " The old man yeld.

Karm take the opportunity to take his enemy down. After Karma take him down, Minoru jump happily.

" I know mom and dad will come! " Minoru smiled.

Nagisa run to Minoru and hug her.

" I'm so sorry! " Nagisa cried.

" I thought something might happen to you " Nagisa added.

" Mom, i'm okay see? " Minoru smiled.

Nagisa weep his tear and chuckle a bit.

" Yeah.. "

Karma watch with a warm smile.

" Today is sure was a weird day " Nagisa said.

They are sitting at the garden under a tree, watching the sun set.

" Yeah, it sure is " Karma answered.

" But it is really fun " Nagisa added.

Minoru is sittimg between them, busy playing with her doll.

Karma look at Nagisa that are looking straight to the sun. His eyes is sparkling. He look gorgeous this way.

" Nagisa.. "

Nagisa turn his head to the left and saw Karma closing his eyes while leaning, his hand is holding the back of Nagisa's head.

Nagisa blush and closes Minoru's eyes.

" Hm? " Minoru confused while thouching Nagisa's hand.

They lips touches each other, the wind blows and Nagisa closes his eyes too and return the kiss.

Karma enter the room and saw Nagisa laying beside Minoru on the bed, with his hair down. They both are sleeping. Karma approach them and kissed Nagisa's forehead then Minoru's.

Nagisa's eyes move and then opened.

" Oh.. sorry... Did i wake you up? "

Nagisa smiled and get up slowly. Karma sit beside him.

" She look tired.. " Nagisa said while weeping his eyes.

" You too.. go to sleep.. " Karma said giving him a kiss.

" Okay.. but i wamt to sleep with you " He answered.

" *Chuckle* of course.. " Karma lay beside Minoru. Minoru is in the middle of Karma and Nagisa. They both hug her like they don't want to let her go anymore.

The next morning..

" You guys will come back again right? You will play with me and we will fight bad guys again.. right? " Minoru asked. She, Nagisa, and Karma is standing at the gate. Nagisa and Karma is ready to take their leave, Minoru's maid is back.

" Sure " Karma nodded.

" I'm not looking foward for you to fight any bad guys anymore " Nagisa sweatdrop while raising his hand.

Minoru stare at the floor and sobs. Nagisa give a sad expression and neal down.

" Don't worry.. we promise, we will come back someday " Nagisa stroke her hair.

Minoru give Nagisa a hug and cry. Nagisa can hold the urge to cry too, he hugged back. Minoru look up at Karma, Karma sigh and hug both of them.

" I love you. Mom and dad " Minoru smiles.

Nagisa eyes wide open, he close his mouth and eyes, then started to cry. Minoru walk to them and give them both a kiss on their cheek.

" Goodbye Noru-chan " Karma wave a goodbye to her. Minoru wave back while closing the gate.

They both leave the house.

" She is a kind kid.. " Nagisa said.

" Yeah.. "

" I wonder if someday we will have a kid like that " Nagisa said without thingking. Karma amirk at him, Nagisa blush furiously.

" N-no! That's not what i mean! I didn't mean that at all! " Nagisa denied and walk faster.

Karma chase him.

" Hey, that could be a great idea. Maybe we can adopt her? " Karma said smiling.

" No no no no no " Nagisa shook his head, still blushing.

 _Even thought i said that. Being a parent is fun and hard as the same time.._

 _I wonder.. what will happen in the future.._

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **Done. I think this is the longest chapters so far.**

 **Don't judge me, i'm not good in making an emotional scene T-T**  
 **And again, i am sorry if you think this story is boring..**

 **Thank you so much for reading.  
I hope you like it.  
** **Support my story by reviewing.  
** **Love my readers.  
** **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8 : A Nagisa Valentine

_My name is Nagisa Shiota from class 3-E and today is a special day.  
Especially for couples like... Me and Karma.. *blush*_

Nagisa is peeking at Karma while holding a book Infront of him. Karma is reading a book as well while layinf at the sofa.

Karma is coming over to Nagisa's house.

" Done spying on me Nagisa? " Karma said smirking with his eyes still looking at the book. He flip the page and look at Nagisa.

Nagisa blush and cover his face with the book he is holding.

" I'm not spying at you "

" *Chuckle* Then what are you doing? Learning how to read upside down? " Karma said while pointing at Nagisa's book.

" Hm? " Nagisa look at his book. He is holding it upside down, now he is super embarrassed.

 _I was thinking to make him a chocolate but... It's too embarrassing.._  
 _When i give him, i know he will go like_  
 _" aww.. Nagisa is so sweat " or_  
 _" Don't act to cute like this or i can't hold myself back " or_  
 _" I want you "_

Nagisa ruffle his hair while shooking his head.

 _What the hell am i thinking?!_

" Hey Nagisa.. I'm bored.. " Karma whinned.

" So why do you ask me? "

" Aw.. what with that sudden attitude? " Karma asked.

" Then what do you want to do? " Nagisa asked.

Karma closes his book.

" Well.. at least we can do something " Karma crawl to Nagisa's top. He lean down to kiss Nagisa.

" Make chocolate! Haha! " Nagisa push Karma face away.

" Well.. if that's what you want then i'm okay with it " Karma said letting Nagisa go.

Nagisa go down stairs and prepare the ingredients and materials for making the chocolate.

" Okay then " Nagisa smile while making it.

 **(Yes, and guess what. I don't know how to make chocolate so no, i'm not going to explain it in here)**

" Can i help you Nagisa? " Karma asked.

" Sure. Help me melt that chocolate " Nagisa said as he point at the cutted chocolate on the bowl.

" Okay.. " Karma answered.

After melting the chocolate, Karma give it to Nagisa. Nagisa look at it.

" Good " Nagisa smiled.

" I'll be in the bedroom to take my book for a while " Karma said as he walk away.

When Karma arrived at Nagisa's bedroom, he heard a loud bang from the kitchen. He quickly run back to the kitchen to check what's going on.

" Nagisa what's going on?! " Karma asked. He saw Nagisa have chocolate all over him.

" *Chuckle* I'm sorry.. I tripped and fell down. I'll take a bath " He said as he get up andwalk away, but Karma stopped him.

" It'll be a waste if you just wash it off " Karma said.

" Well.. but we don't have any choice right? " Nagisa said.

" Well.. " Karma neal down and lean closer to him.

" Actually we have " Karma lick Nagisa's cheek.

Nagisa blush brightly.

" Taste like chocolate with Nagisa flavour " Karma lick his lips while winking.

" Wh-what?! " Nagisa back off while closing his mouth with his arm.

" You don't want to? Very well then " Karma stand up but Nagisa grab his arm.

" W-wait... "

Nagisa take the bowl of chocolate, there is still some left. He dip his hand on it and brush it along his left side of neck while closing his eyes, feeling little embarrassed.

" You just surprise me.. " he look at the side, don't want to look at Karma.

Karma smirk and neal again in front him.

" Are you trying to seduce me? " Karma asked.

" U-um.. i just... "

" If you want me to clean you up, then beg for it " Karma tease him.

He glare at Karma, but then sigh in embarrassment.

" May you clean me up please, Karma? " Nagisa asked politely.

" That's not seducing enough, try again " Karma really enjoy teasing him.

Nagisa just really need Karma right now.

Oh god.. this is the last time i'm going to this, please forgive me

Nagisa crawl to Karma and li k his cheek.

" Let me fell your tounge master~ " Nagisa said with a lewd voice while smiling.

Karma hold his cheek, pulling him closer and kiss him.

" Good boy " Karma whispered.

Karma lick Nagisa's neck slowly making Nagisa shiver and let out a soft moan.

" A-ah.. "

" Turn on already? " Karma asked.

" I am not.. ha... Turn on " Nagisa said between his moan.

" Liar " Karma smirked.

After licking all the chocolate off Nagisa's neck, he take the bowl that still have some chocolate left on it. He take a little bit of that chocolate and spread it on his own lips.

Nagisa look at him with a weird expression.

" Now, can you clean this chocolate off my mouth? " Karma asked.

Nagisa jumped.

 _What?!_

" You can clean by yourself you know " Nagisa said.

" I prefer if you clean it me " Karma smirked.

" F-fine.. "

Nagisa crawl to Karma. He lean close to Karma. Nagisa shut his eyes and lick Karma's lips slowly while blushing, acting bashful.

 _How cute.._

Nagisa keep licking until Karma's lips is clean and then he kissed him, making Karma a little surprised.

Karma push Nagisa away slowly.

" Wow.. wow.. don't get to carried away.. " Karma said while smirking.

Nagisa make a pouting face while blushing.

" *Chuckle* Come here.. " Karma said.

Nagisa look at him.

" Stick your tongue out "

Nagisa do as Karma said. Karma take more chocolate from the bowl and spread it on Nagisa's tongue.

" Wha are ya daing? " Nagisa tried to speak with his tongue out.

" Just stay still "

Karma lean closer. Nagisa close his eyes, actually feel really excited. Karma kiss him slowly and quickly slip his tongue into Nagisa's mouth feeling the sweet flavour.

Nagisa moan out, don't care about his pa- oh wait, they are not home anyway, Nagisa and Karma are just so lucky XD

Karma parted they're lips to catch a breath. As soon as Nagisa get to breath normally again, he tackle Karma with a kiss making Karma have his back on the floor.

Nagisa have been acting more eager this lately and boy Karma love it so much.

" Argh.. we wasted all of the chocolate " Nagisa sigh.

" Why are you suddenly so into with the chocolate thing? Do you have something dirty in your mind? " Karma smirked.

" I am not! I-i was.. thinking to give you chocolate as a gift.. "

Karma patt Nagisa's head slowly.

" You give me more than chocolate "

 _This is Karma, my b-boyfriend.._  
 _He can be really scary toward everybody, but when it come to someone that he love, he will protect them with all of his heart._

 _And.. and.. of course i will protect him too.._

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **Do you know how i feel when i read again what have i just write? I feel so embarrassed for some reason. But there you go.  
This story is not all about lust okay?XD  
What do you think this is? Boku no Pico? XD  
**

 **But anyway, for people that look for fluff or the 'true story', do not worry!  
There are still many chapters that full of fluffyness X3**  
 **Thank you very much for reading.  
I hope you guys like it.  
Love my readers.  
Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9 : English Tutor

_My name is Nagisa Shiota from class 3-E and i am really surprised right now_

" Nagisa-kun " Korosensei call out.

" H-hai " Nagisa stand up and everybody turn to his direction.

" I don't want to said this but you have the worst mark for english " Koronsensei said.

Nagisa freeze.

 _The worst?!_

" Korosensei, who have the highest mark for English? " Kayano asked.

" We have Akabane Karma with 100 in english, Nakamura Rio with 95 in english " Korosensei said and the students clap their hand. Rio use to have the best score when it comes to english, but it seems like Karma win this time.

" What about Nagisa's mark? " Ryuuto raise her hand.

" You're so mean Ryuuto-chan " Nagisa close his ears.

" 5 for english.. " Korosensei answered.

Nagisa is having a mental breakdown.

 _Why..._  
 _I'm swear! This is the worst day ever!_

The bell ring, time to go home.

Nagisa stand up and walk away, not even bothering to Karma and Ryuuto.

Karma squeeze Nagisa's cheek.  
" Come on.. don't be down like that. You can still retake the test tomorrow " Karma try to cheer him.

" But in one day? How can i even do that? I'm not genius like you, Karma " Nagisa answered.

" Very well.. then i'll come to your house this evening. I can help you study. What do you think? " Karma smirk.

" This is not one of your dirty plan right? " Nagisa put on a straight face.

" Oh.. that's so cold.. I am not like that " Karma said, pretending to whine.

" Fine.. "

" Now.. Let's start " Karma said holding a pen. Nagisa nodded.

They both are currently in Nagisa's bedroom. Studying.

 **(NOW PAY ATTENTION HERE! So i know there is no way they learning how to read english like elementry school, but i found that it only be interesting if i do it like this :D)**

" Okay, now.. can you read this for me? " Karma asked while pointing at Nagisa's book.

" Um.. um.. " Nagisa scratches his head.

" Don't say that.. "

" Hehehe.. i don't know how " Nagisa chuckle nervously.

" What? But how? This is really easy " Karma said.

" I don't really pay attention in Bitch-sensei's leason.. I am busy with my memo " Nagisa answered.

" Fine then.. I'll teach you. All of this is human body part so i hope you can easily understand " Karma said.

" Now follow me. 'shoulder' " Karma said slowly.

" Ho-holder? "

" Shoulder "

" Soldier? "

" Shoul... Der.. "

" Shoulder.. "

" Yes, there you go "

Then Karma continue with another words.

" Good, now write down everthing i said in english. Shoulder(pretend he said it in japan) "

Nagisa just sit tgere with his pencil touching the paper. He make not move.

" Hey Nagisa, do you even know what are you reading? " Karma asked.

" You the one that didn't tell me! " Nagisa said.

" Hah... Fine.. We start from beginning okay? " Karma said while smiling.

" This is 'shoulder' " Karma said while holding both of Nagisa's shoulders. Nagisa nodded while smiling.

" This is 'arm' " Karma said while holding his arms.

" 'hand' " Karma hold Nagisa's hand.

" 'finger' " Karma continue.

" 'nail' " Karma smile and Nagisa is also smiling. They both seems to love this kind of learning.

" This is 'hair' " Karma said while ruffling his hair making him chuckle.

" This is 'eyes' " Karma move his thumb slowly on Nagisa's closed eyes.

" And 'nose' " Karma touch Nagisa's nose and they both chuckled.

" This is 'cheek' " Karma cupped Nagisa cheek making him jump a little for the sudden move.

" U-um Karma? "

" This is 'chin' " Karma move his other hand and hold Nagisa's chin to look at him. His expression somehow change, his voice is getting lower too.

Karma closes his eyes lean closer. Nagisa can feel Karma's breath, he close his eyes too, Nagisa sigh as they're lips touch each other.

Karma broke the kiss and look at Nagisa. Nagisa seems to wanting more.

" That is 'lips' " Karma smiled.

Nagisa look at this side while clenching his fist.

" Just continue already " Nagisa said while blushing.

Karma know what Nagisa mean by 'continue'.

" Of course " Karma said while grabbing Nagisa's shoulder.

Karma lean in and treat Nagisa's sensitive neck. Nagisa moan out softly when Karma suck his sensitive spot.

" It will leave a mark " Karma said.

" I don't care! Just fucking continue already " Nagisa is griping his pants hard with his eyes half close and heavy breath.

Karma know what is happening.  
 **(And we all know too)**

" Ok, you're the boss " Karma remove his pants.

Nagisa bite his own nail while looking at Karma. Karma smiled.

" You're so naughty Nagisa~ Getting turn on while studying? That's cute " Karma smirk.

" I can't help it! My mind just gone crazy if you keep teasing me like that " Nagisa shut his eyes close.

Karma said nothing and start treating him.

" A-ah.. " Nagisa moan out.

" You're as sensitive as usual.. I barely even touch you. I just rubbing the tip " Karma said.

Nagisa said nothing while bite his finger. He shut his eyes close and hold back his moan. Karma take his hand away from his mouth.

" H-huh? " Nagisa look at him with his eyes half close.

" Don't bite your finger.. your beautiful finger will leave a scars " Karma said as he continue treating him. He lick his tip.

Nagisa can't hold back his moan. He grip Karma's hair and hide his face in it.

Karma put Nagisa's whole length into his mouth and start sucking it.

" Ha! Ah! Ka-Karma w-wait.. "

Karma start to bob his head.

" St-stop. I- ah! I'm g-going to cu- ah cum! " Nagisa try to said between his moan.

Nagisa cum inside of Karma's mouth. Nagisa look at Karma and make a worry face.

" Ka... Karma! I'm so sorry! I-i can't hold back before you remove your mouth! " Nagisa start to sob.

Karma swallow it up.

" Why sorry? You did nothing wrong, you just reacting to my touch " Karma answerd as he kiss Nagisa's forehead.

" T-that's actually my f-first time.. So don't mock me.. okay? " Nagisa said while looking at the floor.

" Don't worry about that. By the way, this is not actually the first time you know? " Karma said while smirking.

" H-huh? " Nagisa look confused.

" Remember about you drunk? " Karma asked with a seductive voice.

" U-u-um.. i don't remember about that. But you said.. we.. we kinda.. um.. do 'it'? " Nagisa asked.

" Yeah. We did " Karma answered casually.

Nagisa bite his lower lips.

" Who knows studying can turns out to be like this " Karma said whilr chuckling a little.

" It's your fault! You're the one who tease me first! " Nagisa yelled.

" But it is your fault too. You're cuteness just make me turn on " Karma said.

Nagisa blush deeply.

" S-shut up. I'm not cute " Nagisa denied.

" Well.. you are right. You're not cute " Karma hold his chin making Nagisa face him.

" You're just too cute.. " Karma said while looking deeply into Nagisa's bright blue eyes.

Nagisa close his eyes and lean in. Karma look a little surprised at first but then lean in and kiss Nagisa tenderly.

Karma broke the kiss for a while to say something.

" I love you.. "

Then continue kissing Nagisa.

he next day.. retaking the english test. He look at the paper and smile.

 _It's so easy!_

He start to answer all of the questions. He glance at the side and look Karma smirking at him.

He blush and continue to answer the questions quickly.

After done. He give it to bitch-sensei.

" Hey Nagisa.. " Karma whispered.

" Huh? "

" It looks like my method of teaching is working eh? " Karma lick his lips while winking his eyes.

Nagisa blush deeply remember all of those 'thing'

The bell ring and it is time for Korosensei to enter the class. He enter and place his book on the desk.

" Good morning class. Remember that next week, we will have a biology exam " Korosensei announce.

" What is the test about? " Ryuuto asked.

" Human Reproduction System " Korosensei answered.

Nagisa jumped and bit and sweat. He turn around to see Karma giving an i-am-ready expression.

Nagisa blush deeply.

" Crap.. "

 _I can't deny that i love the person that i am looking right now.._

They both are sitting under the tree eating their bento.

Nagisa is looking at him while blushing.

Karma seems to notice, he lift his head and smile to him.

Nagisa look at the ground quickly while blushing.

 _But day by day.._  
 _I grew more confidence.._  
 _But that's because.._

He lift his head to meet Karma's eyes. He closed his eyes and smile.

 _I love him..._

 **Never Let You Go/TBC  
**

 **I know.. there are smut.. Again.  
Hey, wait! Put those knife down, calm down now.  
Guess what? The next chapter is sooooo pure that your eyes will burn, trust me.**

 **Actually, it is gonna be a little special :)**  
 **Thank you very much for reading.  
I hope you guys like it.  
Love my readers.  
Bye!**


	11. Chapter 9,5 : 7 Years

_My name is Karma Akabane_  
 _I remember that time.._  
 _The time where you change me_  
 _The time where you made me realize_  
 _The time where you make me fall for you.._

[9 years ago]

" Good morning everyone. My name is Karma Akabane, i am 7 years old. It is nice to meet all of you. Starting today i will be one of the student in class B " A little boy with red hair and yellow eyes bow.

Everybody started to whispers.

" He is the one that kill his father right..? "

" Yeah.. i heard he is adopted, now. But they rarely meet "

" I thought he have a twin sister. But where is she? "

" She probably is too scared "

" Class.. class.. Stop that. Don't talk anything like that to our new friend " The teacher try to defend him.

" Huh? A friend? Hahaha " Everybody in the class laugh.

" Everybody! " The teacher shout.

" It's okay.. You don't have to defend me.. " Karma walk to the sit behind. He sit beside a student with blue hair. He is sleeping.

That boy's eyes twitch a little and he wake up to see Karma is already sitting beside him. Karma sit beside the window.

" U-um.. w-who are you? " That little boy asked.

" Karma Akabane. I'm new student here " Karma answered and then look out the window.

" O-oh.. sorry.. "

" No problem " Karma still don't show any expressions.

It is lunch time but Karma don't eat anything becausr her mom is too 'busy' to make him lunch. He climb a tree instead and just sit there to feel the wind and while looking at the few.

 _Killing my father.. huh?_

He remember what happen 1 years ago :

 ** _Karma and a little girl is running toward the bedroom. They both hide under the bath. Somebody brag in the room._**

 ** _" Where are you?! You can't go anywhere! Hahaha! " They both can heard an old man's voice. It is their father._**

 ** _" K-karma.. i'm scared... " Ryuuto sobs._**

 ** _" Shh.. we'll be okay "_**

 ** _" There you are! " Their father pull Ryuuto out of the bed._**

 ** _" Ryuuto! " Karma get out of the bed too. He saw his father have Ryuuto in his arm with knife in his father's hand._**

 ** _" You all will die! " His father laugh insanely._**

 ** _Karma look at his side and take the gun that he saw at the floor. He point it at his father._**

 ** _" Ka-karma? You want to kill your father Karma?! You want to kill me Karma?! " His father grip Ryuuto's neck harshly making her cough._**

 ** _" Ry-Ryuuto! " Karma shoot his father right at his chest. His father fall down and Ryuuto run to Karma. Karma walk toward his father and lean down start to sob._**

 ** _Suddenly, his father get up and grip Karma's neck._**

 ** _" I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! "_**

 ** _Karma cough but lift the gun and quickly shoot his father right on his forehead. His father falls down._**

 ** _Karma continue shooting his father while crying, making his father don't move a muscle. He is dead now._**

 _Yes.. of course.. i killed him.._  
 _I'm a monster.._

" H-hey! "

Karma heard somebody yelled and he look down to see the little boy that sit beside him in the class.

" Hey " Karma replied.

" What are you doing up there? "

" Just enjoying the view "

" C-can i j-join you? "

Karma feel a little surprised but nodded.

" But are you sure you ca- "

Nagisa quickly climb up and sit beside him. That was fast.

" O-oh.. Akabane-san.. I-i haven't introduce m-myself. My name is Nagisa Shiota " Nagisa said while Karma look at him.

 _He sure shakes a lot.._

Nagisa look down at the kids that are playing around.

" W-why you didn't play with then a-and sit here? " Nagisa asked.

" I don't even think they want to " Karma answered.

" H-huh? W-why? "

" Oh. You didn't know huh. Let me just tell you straight. I killed my dad, my own dad. I know, i'm a monster, you can runaway now " Karma said.

Nagisa lift one of his eye brow

" Why would i want to do that? " Nagisa asked. Karma turn to him.

" You did that to rescue your twin sister right? " Nagisa asked.

" Ye-yeah.. but still.. that make me a bad guy.. " Karma look down.

" Pfft.. "

Karma look at Nagisa that are laughing.

" What are you laughing at? " Karma looked a little irritated.

" No-nothing.. it's just.. Why would i think that you are a bad guy? " Nagisa smiled.

 ** _Ring!_**

" Oh that's the bell " Nagisa said.

Karma jumped down. Nagisa look at him with awe.

" Akabane-san! Catch me! " Nagisa said preparing to jump.

" Wait, are you sure? "

" Sure! "

Nagisa jump down and Karma catches him.

" Thank you " Nagisa smile cheerfully.

" No problem "

Karma look at Nagisa that are running to their class.

 _This is the first time.._  
 _People actually believe me.._

Karma stand up, he is going home. He walk out the class and suddenly someone push him from behind making him falls to the ground.

" Hahaha! How can a whimp like you even kill your dad "

Karma turn around to see 4 kids surrounding him. He still keep his expression tho. He get up and one of the kids that are taller than him shove him to the tree.

Karma just look at him, doesn't look scared at all.

" Why are you looking at me like that? "

Karma didn't answer.

" Hey! Can you speak?! " He yelled and punch Karma's left cheek making him fall.

He step his foot on Karma's head making him hit his head on the ground.

" H-hey! "

They all turn around.

" Wh-what are you guys doing? " Nagisa stand there.

" What's the matter Nagisa? You want to join him too? " They all laugh.

Nagisa run to them and they easily stop him.

" Hahaha! Just stop. You can't be a hero Nagisa. Because you are just a coward, you're weak! We all can kill you easily! "

Nagisa's eyes wide open.

 _Why is he coming over here?_  
 _He should just leave me alone.._  
 _I deserve all of this.._

" Kill me?! The one that going to be killed is you! " Nagisa yelled and bite the boy's hand.

" Ouch! Ouch! " He throws Nagisa away. Nagisa fall down and the boy approach him.

" You little.. " He raise his hand ready to hit him. Nagisa closes his eyes, nothing happened

He open his eyes and saw Karma standing in front of him gripping thr boy's wrist with one hand. He still have his calm expression.

" Hey what are you-? "

" You can hurt me all you want. But don't you ever use my mistakes to hurt someone else " He said and bit boy down with a single punch.

They all run away. Karma just sit down under the tree holding his bleeding cheek.

" U-um.. thank you " Nagisa said sitting beside him.

" You don't have to. You shouldn't have come. I'm really okay with it, i don't even care about what they did to me.. I'm just a mons- "

" Stop trashing yourself like that! "

Karma's eyes wide open as he turn to look at Nagisa.

" You're not a monster! I know you are a kind person! Don't trash yourself like that! " Nagisa yelled.

Karma look surprised.

" Please.. remember.. you are important.. I don't know what would have happen back there if you didn't help me " Nagisa soften his gaze.

Without Karma noticing a tear roll down his cheek.

" I.. i want to be your friend.. You are important person for me " Nagisa smiled.

Karma hug Nagisa tightly.

" Wh-why are you saying all of this to me? " Karma cry a little.

" Because we are friends aren't we? "

Karma let go of Nagisa.

" Yeah.. sure we are " Karma smiled.

Nagisa smiled back.

" Nagisa! Let's go home " His mother call him from faraway.

" Okay then. See you tomorrow Akabane-san " Nagisa stand up.

" Just Karma is okay "

" Okay Karma " Nagisa walk away.

" Oh! Almost forgot! "

Nagisa run back to Karma and neal down. He kissed Karma's left cheek.

" Bye " Nagisa run to her mother while waving to Karma.

Karma touch his left cheek and blushed. He hug his leg while hiding his head between them.

 _I guess i'm in love..._

[Now]

 _Yeah..  
You definitely saved me, Nagisa.._

" Stop smiling while looking at me like that. It's creepy, what are you thinking? " Nagisa sweatdrop.

" Nothing. I'm just happy that i can met someone like you " Karma smirk.

" Why are you suddenly saying something like this? Do you hit your head or something? "

" Nah "

 _Thank you.._  
 _Nagisa_

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **So...?  
What do you think?  
Told 'ya it'll be a pure chapter XD  
Did i burn your eyes?  
Well sorry if i did haha**  
 **Thank you very much for reading.  
I hope you guys like it.  
Love my readers.  
Bye!**


	12. Chapter 10 : Changes

_My name is Nagisa Shiota from class 3-E and today is the day where... we come to Noru-chan's house!_

" Okay, your food and Karma's food is already in the bag. Your clothes is in it too Nagisa. Oh! And Mr. Blueberry is in there to- "

Nagisa closes his mother's mouth.

" Hahaha! Who is that?! I-i never heard anybody that have stupid name like that before! " Nagisa laugh sarcastically.

" You sure Nagisa? You know it is harder for you to sleep without it "

" Lalalala! I'm gonna get going! " Nagisa closes his ears while walk away followed by Karma.

" You have to be more polite to your mom ya know? " Karma said.

" She is just really annoying " Karma puff his cheeks.

" Aw.. is Nagisa sulking? " Karma pock his face.

Nagisa just blushed.

They arrived at Minoru's house. They press the bell and Minoru's maid comes out. She smiled warmly.

" Ojou-sama, come here for a second " Her maid call out.

" I'm busy drawing " Minoru answered.

" You sure? It's you mr 'mom' and 'dad' " The maid said.

" Mom?! Dad?! I'm coming! " Minoru comes out and quickly jump to Nagisa's arm hugging him tightly.

" Why didn't you guys tell me that you are coming? " Minoru asked.

" Actually, we tell your maid. But she said she want it to be a surprise " Karma answered.

Minoru, Karma and Nagisa go to her room. They all sit on her bed.

" So what did you guys do when i'm here? " Minoru asked.

" Huh? What do you mean? " Nagisa asked.

" I ever heard a lover said something about kissing and.. um.. what is it call.. oh! Sex! Do you guys ever did it? " Minoru asked with an angelic innocent face.

Nagisa's face burning red.

" Wh-where did you-? "

" But i don't actually know what is sex. When i asked them, they say it was something that will make them goes wet and they will feel really good and then they will make voices like ' ah! Ah! ' Is that true? " Minoru asked.

Nagisa is seriously embarrassed right now.

" Right. That is true " Karma answered while smiling.

" Oi! Karma! " Nagisa glare at him.

" Really?! Then, did you make mom feel good. Did you make mom goes 'ah! Ah!'? " Minoru asked with sparkling eyes.

" Say no more Minoru! " Nagisa said closing her mouth.

" Of course. He did feel good and goes 'Ah! Ah!' " Karma said.

" Shut it! " Nagisa said to Karma while pulling him by his tie. Karma lean forward quickly and let their lips touch a while.

" Yay! Mom and dad kissed! " Minoru cheer while jumping up and down.

 _This two.. can't they just cut it out already?!_

Nagisa is folding a paper plane while Minoru watching him.

" Done " Nagisa give it to Minoru.

" It can really fly? " Minoru asked.

" Of course! " Nagisa smiled.

" *Gasp* can i try it? " Minoru make a excited face.

" Sure " Nagisa closed his eyes while smiling and nodded.

Minoru fly the paper plane. It flew but to the window direction. The plane landed at the garden at Minoru's house.

" Oh.. you shouldn't fly it out the window.. "

" It's okay! I'll go take it! " Minoru run out the room.

" Carefull! Make sure you didn't trip yourself! "

Karma walk to the door and closes it, he silently locked the door without Nagisa noticing.

" She sure look happy " Nagisa smiled at Karma.

" She sure is.. " Karma answered.

" What's the matter Karma? You seems very down " Nagisa asked him.

Karma walk to him and push him to the bed. He look deeo into the blue eyes.

" K-karma? "

" Who is he? "

" Who is who? " Nagisa looks confused.

" Mr. Blueberry " Karma said.

" U-um that.. i don't think that i can tell you " Nagisa answered.

" I'm your boyfriend and you can't tell me is this Mr. Blueberry guy? " Karma said sarcastically.

" I-it's not like that " Nagisa said while sweatdrop.

" Can't you just simply tell me who is him? "

" F-fine.. but p-promise you won't laugh " Nagisa walk toward his bag and pull out a blue stuff bear.

" T-this is Mr. Blueberry.. " Nagisa said hugging it.

" Wait what? Pfft.. " Karma hold back his laugh.

" Don'f say something like that to my friend! " Nagisa said while hugging it and give it a little peck on Mr. Blueberry's nose.

Karma stare at him while Nagisa hugging him. Karma feel jealous for that doll, he is such a lucky doll.

Karma make a move and hug Nagisa from behind.

" O-oi, Karma. What are you doing? "

Karma snuggle into his hair.

" It's not fair.. He got kiss and hu from you.. i want it too.. "

" Come on Karma.. You are not a kid.. "

" Please..? "

Nagisa sigh and suddenly tackle Karma with a hug making him fall to the bed. They both chuckled.

Karma look deep at Nagisa's beautiful eyes. He push Nagisa's head down making their lips touch.

Nagisa closes his eyes and kiss back. Karma lick Nagisa's lower lips begging for entrance. Nagisa keep his mouth shut.

Karma flip Nagisa so Karma is back on top again XD. Nagisa gasp and Karma doesn't want to loose this opportunity, he quickly slip his tounge inside of Nagisa's mouth.

" Mm.. " Nagisa make a cute moaning voice.

Karma's hand goes down Nagisa's shirt.

" H-hey! Ka-karma! Noru-chan will come in! And the bed will get dirty. " Nagisa yelled.

" Mom? Dad? Why are you guys locking the door? " Minoru asked from outside the room.

" Go play outside for a while. Mom and dad is busy " Karma answered.

" Okie dokie! " Minoru answered.

" So.. no one will bother us now. Plus the bed won't be dirty. " Karma smirk at the now blushing Nagisa.

" Wh-what? Doing something like that in a girl children bedroom? You gotta be kidding me "

" You don't want it? " Karma asked while smiling with one of his eye brow lifted.

Nagisa pull him by his tie and they both share a sloppy kiss. Both fighting for domination and of course Karma wins.

Nagisa moan as Karma lick every corner of his mouth. Karma broke the kiss with they tongues connected by a string of saliva.

Karma lean down to kiss and lick Nagisa's sensitive neck. Nagisa blushes deeply, Karma really know all of his sweet spot.

Karma suck on Nagisa's sweet spot making him moan with pleasure. Karma smirk.

" You're cute.. " Karma whisper to him.

" Y-you always said tha-that.. "

Karma chuckled and touch Nagisa's erection.

" Already turn on? "

" Who's fault do you think is this? " Nagisa blush.

Karma slid his pants down and grab his throbbing member. He start to rub it slowly.

" Ngn.. hah... " Nagisa moan out.

Karma put his member into his mouth and start to lick and sucking it.

" Ah.. K-karma.. i.. ah.. can take it any- ha.. anymore.. i'm gonna come.. " Nagisa arch his back.

Karma took all of Nagisa's length into his mouth. Nagisa moan loudly and come into Karma's mouth. He swallow it.

" *Pant* how can you.. *pant* swallow it everytime? Don't you feel *pant* disgusted? " Nagisa asked while panting hard.

" Why would i feel disgusted? It is Nagisa's cum anyway, so i don't need to feel disgusted " Karma wink.

Karma put his finger into Nagisa's mouth.

" Lick it. I will need to prepare you " Karma said with a low voice.

Nagisa blush deeply and do as he says, knowing what will come next.

Nagisa, Karma and Minoru is having their dinner now. Nagisa just keep silent after 'that' thing.

" Mom, dad, did you guys do it? That's why you guys lock the door right? " Minoru asked while shoving the steak that Karma made for her into her mouth.

Nagisa spit out the water he is drinking.

" Wh-what makes you t-think that? " Nagisa blush while Karma just smile.

" So after dad told me to play outside, i do go outside, but i got back to there to take my doll. But i heard a voice that comes from inside. It sounds like mom.. " Minoru look at Nagisa.

" I heard you. You was like 'Ah. Ah! K-karma.. ngn! Ah!' " Minoru imitate Nagisa.

" Minoru! Don't make sounds like that! " Nagisa close his face while blushing hard.

" That's mean mom is feeling good right?! Dad must be really good in doing this thing, right? " She look at Karma with a sparkling eyes.

" Well.. why don't you just ask your mom? " Karma smirk at Nagisa.

" So mom? " Minoru ask.

" No-noru-chan.. can you stop asking these thing? Argh.. does people turn our innocent child, i mean innocent Noru-chan into a pervert " Nagisa face palm.

" But.. i'm just asking.. " Minoru look down and give an expression of disappointment.

" Oh.. look at her.. She is just young and curious. Can't you just answer her, huh Nagisa? " Smile at Nagisa.

" *Sigh* fine "

Minoru look up at Nagisa and smile brightly.

" So?! Is dad good in this? " Minoru asked.

" Well.. i wouldn't say that he isn't good at it but i wouldn't say that he is not good at it either. But somehow when he do it, i guess.. okay, i-i mean i... " Nagisa scratch his back.

" So it's a yes! " Minoru jump up and down. Karma smirk while looking at the blushing Nagisa.

Suddenly they heard a sound, it is Nagisa's phone ringing. Nagisa pick it up.

" Hello? "

 _ **" I'm sorry.. is this Nagisa Shiota? "**_

" Yeah, it is.. Who are you, why are you at my mom's phone? "

 _ **" This is the doctor, quickly come to the hospital, your mother is hit by a car and now she is in a big danger "**_

Nagisa widen his eyes, he try to move his lips but he can't say anything.

 _ **" Shiota-san? Shiota-san? Are you there? "**_

Nagisa drop the phone to the floor.

" Nagisa? " Karma call out.

Nagisa pull his hair and neal down.

 _No it's a lie! It's not true! This is just a dream!_

" Nagisa! What the hell is going on?! " Karma turn Nagisa around to face him.

" Karma can you drive? " Nagisa asked with a serious expression.

" Sure, why? " Karma asked.

(Readers will be like, wtf? Karma can drive?)

" Please bring me to the hospital! "

" Huh? Seriously what's the matter? " Karma give a confused expression.

" Just do it! " Nagisa run out the room.

" *Sigh* Noru-chan, you have car, right? " Karma asked.

" I don't. But my father have one " Minoru answered.

" ... "

" True.. Whatever, just please, can you borrow me your father's car for a while? "

" Sure. In the garage " Minoru answered with a smile.

" Thank you so much " Karma lean down and kissed Minoru's cheek.

" Wait, where are you going? " Miboru ask.

" To the hospital. You just stay here, okay? " Karma said leaving Minoru.

" Wait! Who is injured? I want to go too! " Minoru said with a confident face.

" *Sigh* fine, come on " Karma and Minoru run out the room. Nagisa is already outside the garage staring at the door.

" What is the password Minoru? " Nagisa asked.

" 1984. " Minoru said.

And then the garage door open and show a car.

Karma take the key and open the car quickly.

" Get in. Quick! " Karma said.

" Wait, Karma just to make sure, do you REALLY know how to drive? " Nagisa ask.

" Well, i've learn a little. " Karma said starting the car and start to drive.

[Arrive at the hospital]

Nagisa run inside.

" Wait, Nagisa, calm yourself down. We didn't even know which room is whoever is this person in. " Karma said holding him on the shoulder.

" Wait.. " Nagisa take out his phone. There is a message from the person that called him.

It shows that his mother is in room 35, second floor.

" Follow me, i know where she is. " Nagisa said running upstairs.

" Wait 'she'? Who? " Karma carry Minoru up and follow Nagisa.

When Nagisa arrive at room 35, he is not allowed to get inside.

Karma look at him and putting on a confused expression.

" Seriously, who is 'she'? Nagisa.. " Karma sit beside him.

" ... "

" 'She' is my mother. " Nagisa answer after a long pause.

" W-wait what? You're not serious, right? " Karma looked shocked.

After that, the doctor came out.

Nagisa look at him with a hopefull expression.

" I'm so sorry, we tried our best.. " The doctor shook his head.

Nagisa's eyes widen.

" Y-You're j-joking.. right? " Nagisa giggle and smile hopelessly.

" We cannot help her anymore.. "

" Stop joking doctor.. " Nagisa said with a trembling voice.

Nagisa run into the room to see his mother there, unconscious. She looked pale and her eyes swollen.

Nagisa stand there, didn't said anything while staring at his mother.

Karma touch his shoulder.

" Nagisa.. "

Nagisa run out the room.

" Nagisa! Noru-chan wait here. " Karma put her down and chase after Nagisa.

Minoru look at Nagisa's mother.

She walk approaching it and stand on her toes. With her tiny hand she move away her hair off her face.

" *Obaa-san..? " Minoru cries a bit.

*Obaa-san : Grandma

[Back to Karma]

" Where could he be? I can't believe i actually lost him. " Karma look around.

And then Karma make a little guess and walk to the bathroom. He follows the crying voice that leading him to one of the bathroom.

" Nagisa, I know you're in there. Would you please let me in? " Karma ask.

" This is all my fault.. " He said.

" This is not your fault. It was an accident. " Karma said.

" If i didn't go in the first place, it will never be like this! " Nagisa shout.

" Calm down, Nagisa. Don't raise your voice inside here, people will hear. " Karma said.

" Who cares?! The important thing is now my mother! " He shout again.

Karma sigh.

" I know this is hard for you. You are in shocked to find out about this. I understand. But, please, if you just let me in.. I want to see you... " Karma said gently.

And not long after that, the door is unlocked.

Karma opem the door and get inside.

Karma look at the crying Nagisa.

" Come here.. " Karma open his arm for Nagisa.

Nagisa bump himself into Karma's arm and Karma hug him. He stroke his hair to calm him down.

" Now.. calm down and stop blaming yourself. You didn't make anything wrong.. She is happy now ok? " Karma kiss him on the forehead.

Nagisa just keep on crying in his arm.

1 week later.. in the morning..

Nagisa is looking at his mother's grave.

" Thank you for all this time mom. You always with me when i need you. You always help me even when i didn't need it. And now i have somebody that i believe and i love... "

" Nagisa, you're coming? " Karma ask from afar.

" He is Karma. "

Nagisa run to Karma while smiling.

 _Thank you.. mother.._

 **Never Let You Go/TBC  
**

 **Fine..  
I know that i did it again.. (smut)  
But, i'm just trying to try something funny so yeah...  
**

 **But at least that is not what we focused about in this chapter.  
So, you can actually say that this is a chapter with 'true story' or somethin'**  
 **Thank you very much for reading.  
I hope you guys like it.  
Love my readers.  
Bye!**


	13. Chapter 11 : Happiness

_My name is Nagisa Shiota from class 3-E and i don't know what to say with this situation right now._

Nagisa is sitting on the sofa. He turn his head to the left to see Ryuuto playing game. He turn his head to the right to see Karma reading books.

 _Silent.. that what i can say for this situation._

And then the door bell ring

" Ryuuto open it " Karma said calmly without turning his head away from his book.

" No, you open it " Ryuuto answered calmly without turning her attention.

" I'm busy right now. Can't you see what i'm doing? " Karma asked.

" What i'm doing right now is more important "

The door bell ring again

" Dammit you two! I'll open it you lazy pig " Nagisa walk to the door.

 _I only live here like 3 days and i don't think that those two twins can get along really well.. They rarely talk to each other at house. Maybe that's because of their same personality too, but they are twins, at least talk a little._

Nagisa open the door and a little girl jump to him making him fall back.

" Wow! "

" Heya mom! " Minoru greet cheerfully.

" H-huh? Noru-chan? How can you know Dad's- i mean Karma's house? " Nagisa carry Minoru up.

" There is tracker in father's car. So my maid help me to track the car that mom and dad brought here " Minoru smiles.

" So where are your maid? " Nagisa look outside but there is no one.

" She's already go home. Now where is dad? " Minoru hug Nagisa tightly.

" He's inside.. busy doing something.. " Nagisa sweatdrop. Nagisa lock the door and walk inside while carrying Minoru.

" Dad! " Minoru run to Karma and hug him tightly.

" Wow! Noru-chan? How? "

" Please don't make me explain " Nagisa answered.

Minoru look at Ryuuto that are busy playing games.

" Who is she? " Minoru ask while pointing at Ryuuto.

" She is my twin sister, Akabane Ryuuto " Karma answered.

" Yo.. " Ryuuto answered without turning her attention.

Minoru look around Karma's house.

" Mom.. there is books all over the floor. Is there any maid that going to clean it? " Minoru ask.

" Well.. let's just say that the maid always do a really great job but SOMEONE.. don't really respect what the maid has done and just make another big mess, so the maid don't want to work anymore " Nagisa smile sarcastically.

" Maid? Since when did i hire a maid? " Karma ask with a confused expression.

Nagisa walk at Karma and pull him by his shirt.

" If it's not me who clean this place, this place might have become a pig shelter " Nagisa greeted he's teeth.

Karma quickly lean in and give Nagisa a peck. Nagisa freeze and let go of Karma's shirt.

" Go get a room guys, there is a kid over here " Ryuuto said calmly.

Nagisa blush brightly.

" Hey! Don't do that without any permission! " Nagisa yell.

Karma closses his ears.

" Well.. you are mine now so i don't need to ask any permission anymore " Karma answer while tugging out his tounge.

" Right.. right.. Mom is Dad's now. So he can kiss you anytime! " Minoru smile brightly.

Nagisa still blushing. He look away and puff his cheek.

" Well.. i didn't say that you can't give me a kiss, but if you do it suddenly like that, then it will be really embarrassing.. "

" So i can kiss you if it's not sudden right? " Karma closses Minoru's eyes and kiss Nagisa on the lips gently.

" Damn guys there is a freaking chil... Oh well.. " Ryuuto's attention back to her game.

Karma broke the kiss and remove his hand from Minoru's eyes.

" So.. is that okay? " Karma ask smirking.

Nagisa close his mouth with the back of his palm.

" It is better... " Nagisa blush.

" Ah.. no.. i want to see kiss scene " Minoru said with a disappointed face.

" An innocent girl like should not see something like that " Karma smile warmly to her.

" Oh yeah, Noru-chan, why come in the time like this? It is almost night " Nagisa ask.

" I'm sleeping here today " Minoru smile.

" You guys are in the school holidays right? Because it is December, and it is snowing yayy! " Minoru cheered.

Nagisa and Karma chuckle looking at their cute little 'daugther'. Minoru is precious to them, they won't let any body break their little panda.

" Dad, can we play outside? "

" No no no. I won't let you play outside, it is almost night and it is snowing, what if you freeze outside? You guys are staying here, whether you like it or not " Nagisa said.

" Ha...? But i want to play with that in the snow.. " Minoru whine.

" Noru-chan, let's just listen to what your mom said to us okay? " Karma said smiling.

" Mm... Okay.. " Minoru said with a down expression.

" Good girl.. have a lollipop " Karma took out a lollipop and give it to Minoru.

Minoru smile cheerfully and start eating her lollipop.

" I'm gonna take a bath. Don't close the computer " Ryuuto said.

" I want to have a bath with onee-chan " Minoru walk to Ryuuto.

" Onee-chan? Who said you can call me that? " Ryuuto raise an eyebrow.

" My.. self? " Minoru put on an innocent face.

" Whatever.. But you're not having a bath with me " Ryuuto said coldly leaving her.

" Huh..? Why? " She ask following Ryuuto upstairs.

Karma and Nagisa smiles.

" Looks like someone have admire " Karma said.

They both chuckle.

Karma look at Nagisa, smiling. Nagisa look at him back.

" What is it? " Nagisa asked.

" Nothing.. i just wish that she is really are our daughter " Karma said.

" Huh? She is right? " Nagisa put on an innocent face.

Karma look at him with wide eyes.

" Hm? I- i didn't mean it like that. It j-just, she always s-stick with us together s-so it r-really feels like she is our da-daugther. Haha.. " Nagisa scratch the back of his neck.

Karma smile.

" Yeah.. she is.. " Karma lean in and kiss Nagisa's forehead.

Nagisa make a pouting face.

" Hm? What's the matter? " Karma asked.

" I want to be the one that kiss you.. sometimes " Nagisa said with an embarrassed face.

" Well.. you can do it anytime you want " Karma said smiling.

" Okay then.. lean down.. " Nagisa said. Karma do as he said and close his eyes.

Nagisa pull Karma's face and kiss him. Karma open his eyes to see the pair of blue eyes looking straight into his eyes.

" Mm? "

Nagisa slide his tounge into Karma's mouth.

 _What the? What is this?_

Nagisa broke the kiss. He look at Karma confused. He look daze off and have a thin blush on his cheek.

" K-k-karma? Are you okay? "

 _Did i do it too much?_

Karma close his mouth.  
 _I guess he is a better kisser than me after all._

Ryuuto end up having a bath with Minoru.

" You can take bath by yourself? " Ryuuto ask.

" Yeah, my mother died since long ago, i feel uncomfortable to let the maid help me. So i learn how to take a bath by myself " Minoru explain while putting some shampoo to her hair.

" Oh.. anyway, why are you calling Nagisa and Karma mom and dad? " Ryuuto ask.

" Well.. it's because when they first come and play with me, i already feel so comfortable with them. And they even safe me from kidnappers. So, at first when i call them mom and dad, is for playing but then i feel like they actually are my mom and dad " Minoru answer while smiling.

" If they do rescue you then that's mean you are really important to them " Ryuuto said while looking up the celling.

" Huh? What do you mean? "

" You see.. Karma and Nagisa is the type of the person that will risk their life to protect the person that are important to them. So you must be really important to them " Ryuuto explain.

" I see! I'm so happy.. " Minoru close her eyes while smiling.

" Oi.. it's time to sleep.. " Nagisa said while hugging his pillow. He's sitting on the bed, they all are in Karma's bedroom right now. Ryuuto, Karma, and Minoru is watching anime on Ryuuto's laptop.

" Just a second " Karma answered.

" We're in the best part " Ryuuto answered.

" I don't know what am i looking right now, but if onee-chan like it than i like it " Minoru said.

" Guysss... At least turn around while talking to me "

They all turn around and put the laptop Infront of them.

" Five more minutes "

" You're the man "

" I love you mom "

Nagisa's eyes twitch.

" And done.. " Karma said.

" It is really cool huh? " Ryuuto said.

" Yeah, especially when he finally find out that he actually are a wolf too " Karma added.

" Still don't know what i'm watching but i like little puppy " Minoru said.

" Do you mean the wolf? " Ryuuto ask.

" Oh, yeah wolf "

" Enough.. please sleep.. " Nagisa said desperately.

" Fine.. " they three answered.

" Minoru, where do you want to sleep? " Karma asked.

" I want to sleep with onee-chan in her bedroom " Minoru said.

" Well.. if Ryuuto let you " Karma grin.

" I don't care.. " Ryuuto just walk toward her bedroom.

" Yay " Minoru follow her.

Nagisa walk to the bedroom door and close it.

" *Sigh* finally.. " Nagisa walk to sit on the bed and untie his hair.

" Yeah.. finally.. i can have you " Karma hold Nagisa's chin.

" You are a great kisser but i can do something even better than thag, Na.. gi.. sa.. " Karma smirk leaning closer to Nagisa.

" K-Karma.. "

And the door open.

" Hey, Karma, i think i will need more pi- " Ryuuto stop while looking at them emotionlessly.

" Sorry for disturbing " with that Ryuuto close the door.

 _Oh god i'm dead!_

Nagisa push Karma away.

" Hey, Nagisa what's the matter? "

Nagisa lay down and closes his eyes.

" Nothing, go sleep already " Nagisa said.

" Okay, then.. " Karma lay down and hug him from behind.

Nagisa jump a little.

" You're okay Nagisa? "

" Wait, let me turn around " Nagisa turn around and look at Karma with his blue eyes.

Karma chuckle.

" Good night.. " Karma kiss Nagisa's forehead and hug him.

Nagisa smiles.

" Good night... "

" Wooh.. it snow snow snow " Minoru run around.

" Wow.. She stay up late yesterday and she still have enough energy to run around " Nagisa look at Minoru.

Minoru saw a black cat. She approach it and pick it up. She run to Nagisa and show him the cat.

" Mom! Look! It's so cute right? " Minoru smiles.

" Yeah.. It's really cute " Nagisa smile back.

Minoru pet the cat.

" Karma, i'm going.. " Ryuuto said while taking a bag with her.

" Where are you going? " Karma ask.

" To Saki's house " Ryuuto answered.

" Saki? " Nagisa raise an eyebrow.

" You didn't know huh? She started to work on manga with a girl name Saki, she live not so far from here. She work as the editor " Karma explain.

" Manga? What genre of manga? "

" Yaoi " Karma answered.

" I should've have know " Nagisa sweatdrop.

The cat from Minoru's hand jump down.

" Huh? What the matter kitty? " Minoru neal down.

" They can't understand what are you talking Noru-chan " Nagisa said with worried expression.

" Who says that? " Karma ask.

" Haha.. do you ever talk to a cat? " Nagisa ask.

The cat run away.

" Wait kitty! "

" Sure i did, and the cat understand "

The cat reach the road.

" There's no way a cat can understand what we're saying! "

" Watch out! " They both heard a girl shout.

They both turn around and saw Minoru already laying on the road with the cat in her arm. The driver quickly drive away, leaving them.

Karma and Nagisa run toward her. There is blood pouring down her head and mouth.

" No.. no no! " Nagisa close his ears while yelling.

" No! Not again! " Nagisa shut his eyes close.

" Nagisa! Stop panicking! We need to brought her to the hospital! " Karma pick Minoru up.

" Get into the car! " Karma said.

Nagisa just neal down and stare at the road with wide eyes.

" Nagisa! "

" H-huh? " Nagisa back to reality and run toward the car.

Karma let Minoru sit on Nagisa's lap. Nagisa look at Minoru with wide eyes.

" Noru-chan... Minoru.. please.. please.. survive.. please don't die.. " Minoru hug Minoru gently ignoring the blood the pouring out making Nagisa's shirt bloody.

Nagisa and Karma wait outside the room.

" Why..? Why is this happening again? " Nagisa look down.

" I understand.. everything that happen this lately is really hard to accept but.. please don't panic. Just believe that Minoru will be okay " Karma stroke Nagisa's hair.

" But i can't! They already failed in rescuing my mother! I... I don't want that to happen to Minoru too.. " Nagisa give a sad look.

" I know.. i don't what it to happen to her too.. but, we still have to put a trust to Minoru too.. " Karma hug him.

" So please calm down.. " Karma said with a gentle voice.

Nagisa just stay there letting Karma comfort him. Karma's hug always calm him down.

The door open and a doctor comes out.

" H-how is she? " Nagisa asked, try to stay calm.

" She have a big damage on her head and her her right arm will need time to recover. But don't worry, she will be just fine.. " The doctor explain.

" Um.. can we see her? " Nagisa asked.

" Sure.. " The doctor answered.

Nagisa and Karma walk into the room and saw Minoru laying there with her eyes closed. Nagisa walk there and neal down to Minoru's level.

" Minoru.. Minoru, can you hear me? " Nagisa whispered gently.

Minoru open her eyes slowly, when she turn around and saw Nagisa, she smile weakly.

" Mom.. " She said with a weak voice, not the cheerful voice that Nagisa and Karma always heard.

" I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Minoru.. This is all my fault to not protect you.. " Nagisa hold her left hand.

" Mom.. why.. are you.. look so sad..? " Minoru ask.

" Of course, you are in this situation, of course i'm sad "

" But.. i want.. mom and dad to be.. always happy... " Minoru smile.

" I.. like the time when... all of us play together... and laugh together.. It is fun.. please don't be sad.. i want all of us to be happy.. that's why... " Minoru stop for a moment.

" Nagisa-san, Karma-san, will you both become.. my real mom and dad? " Minoru ask and give a weak smile.

Nagisa and Karma stay silent. They both surprised to heard that. Nagisa cry and buried his face to Minoru's tiny hand.

" O-of course.. *sobs* i want t-to.. " Nagisa just continue sobbing while Karma have some tears rolling down her cheek too ehile smiling.

" We.. we will always be you mom and dad.. " Nagisa lift his head up and kiss Minoru's forehead.

" Yes.. we will become.. a happy family... " Minoru smiles.

They are in the car right now, it is night. They spend time talking sith Minoru all day and left when it is 09:00 PM. They even have lunch and dinner in the hospital with Minoru.

Nagisa smile slightly all the way home, so do Karma. They both feels really happy.

When they reach home, they open it and come in.

" So how is Minoru? Sorry that i can't come to the hospital.. I have a lot of work today, the deadline in the end of December. " Ryuuto apologize.

" It's okay. She is fine now, she just need to rest for a month. " Karma answered.

" I'm going to sleep " Nagisa stretch his arm and go upstairs.

" So soon? I want to sleep so badly but my work is not done. " Ryuuto walk upstairs to go to her room.

Karma as well go upstairs and enter his bedroom. Nagisa is sitting on the bed.

" What's the matter Nagisa? " Karma asked.

" I just remember that we didn't take any bath today.. " Nagisa put a straight-face.

" Haha.. yeah, but i don't want to have a bath anymore " Karma give a smirk and lay down.

" Yeah.. i'll take one tomorrow, lol " Nagisa untie his hair and lay down beside Karma.

Karma stare at him and smile.

" What? " Nagisa asked.

" Nothing, i'm just really happy.. " Karma hug Nagisa.

" Hey.. don't hug me like that.. " Nagisa said. He looks comfortable though. Karma sniff his hair.

" Don't sniff at my hair like that " Nagisa make a pouting voice.

" I'm really happy... Really really happy " Karma hug him even tighter.

Karma let go of Nagisa so he can see his face. He carres his cheek and lean in to kiss him. Nagisa didn't refuse and kiss back.

" So.. a mother huh? " Karma smirk.

" And you are a father. " Nagisa added.

They both chuckle and Nagisa yawn.

" Go to sleep.. " Karma said and kisses his forehead.

" Yeah.. " Nagisa close his eyes and buried his face into Karma's chess.

" Love ya.. " Nagisa whispered.

" Love you too.. "

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **Well, i almost did it there haha XD  
But, there is no smut this time, i'm happy haha XD  
Nothing much to say now.. :)**  
 **Thank you very much for reading.  
I hope you guys like it.  
Love my readers.  
Bye!**


	14. Chapter 12 : Date

_My name is Nagisa Shiota from class 3-E. So... How do i end up here again?_

" Good good good. I'll take it " Karma said.

" Seriously, how much do you want to buy me? " Nagisa ask.

" I can't help it. You look good in all of it " Karma smiles.

Nagisa take the shopping bag that all filled with Nagisa's outsits.

" Where do you want to go next? " Karma ask.

" I'll just follow anywhere you go " Nagisa answered.

" Aw come on.. I just want to know where do you want to go on this date " Karma said.

 _Yeah.. date._  
 _There is where we are going right now.._ *blushes*

 _So this is how we can end up going on a date.._

Flashback

" Mom, dad, when is your first date and where did you go? " Minoru ask while Nagisa is feeding him a food from the hospital.

" Date? Um.. i don't know.. Karma? " Nagisa call out.

" I wonder... " Karma answered while thinking.

" Wait, mom and dad never go on a date before? "

" No.. " Nagisa answered.

" Then go! It is Christmas and it is holiday, why don't you guys go on a date? " Minoru said while shaking her arm that are not broken.

" No, it's okay.. Your dad seems to be busy to- "

" Let's go. "

" Huh? " Nagisa look at Karma.

" It will be weird for a couple to not go on a date. Besides, i want to see how good you're gonna look. "

" Okay then. Mom and dad will go on a date tomorrow! " Minoru said with a victory expression.

Flashback end

 _I don't have a good outfit because i am not a rich, so Karma suddenly drag me here._

Nagisa peak Karma from the corner of his eyes while they walking.

 _He does look really cool and handsome..  
_

" Are you hungry Nagisa? Let's go to the cafe. " Karma said as he hold Nagisa's hand.

Nagisa smiled.  
 _Now that i'm here, all i need to do is just enjoy my time with him._

" Okay. " Nagisa answered while smiling.

They both enter the caf and they both order their food. Nagisa look at the menu, he sweat a little. All of them is really expensive.

Karma done ordering his own food.  
" What about you Nagisa? Wow, your sweating a lot, it is Christmas now you suppose to feel cold. " Karma look at him confused.

" U-uh.. it's not like that. It's just, the food here is really expensive. " Nagisa said nervously.

" Just order anything you want, i will pay anything you eat. " Karma said smiling.

" E-er... I don't know.. "

" *Sigh*. What about if i order you your food? " Karma asked.

Nagisa nodded.  
" Yes yes. I will eat anything you order. " Nagisa said with a confident voice.

Karma smirk and order a salad. Nagisa make a dead expression.

 _Shit, i hate vegetables._

" And chocolate cake for the dessert. " Karma added.

Nagisa's expression brighten up. After that, the waitress go away. They talk to each other a few minutes before the food come and they start eating.

Nagisa look at his food with a god-help-me expression.

" Just eat it.. trust me, it is delicious. " Karma said as he eat his own food.

And then Nagisa look at Karma with an are-you-kidding-me expression.

" I'm hungry but you told me to eat vegetables.. " Nagisa mumble.

" Don't worry, i will let you eat any dessert you want after you eat that. " Karma said grinning.

Nagisa that heard that quickly eat the salad without any trouble. After they are done with their food, one of the waiter brought a chocolate cake.

" Eat it. " Karma said while smiling cheerfully.

Nagisa take it and gladly eat it. Karma lean his cheek to his hand while staring at Nagisa.

" You sure love sweets.. " Karma said.

" Of course, they are the best. Especially cake, they are the best sweet ever. " Nagisa said. It feels like he turn into a child when he saw cake.

" I have to disagree with that. " Karma said.

" Huh? Why? "

" Because i think the best sweet in the world is Nagisa Shiota. " Karma said smirking.

Nagisa blush.  
" Stop that! " Nagisa turn his head to the side while pouting.

Karma chuckle.  
" I can't, you are so cute. " Karma said caress Nagisa's cheek.

" Don't do something like this in the public, it's embarrassing.. " Nagisa said, but not refusing Karma's hand though.

After Nagisa done with he's dessert they both leave the caf .

" Say.. Karma, you didn't have any dessert. " Nagisa said.

" Well.. it wasn't a problem right? " Karma answer.

" It's not like that. I just feel bad that i have dessert but you don't. " Nagisa said with a worried face.

" So you want me to have dessert? " Karma asked.

" Well.. yeah.. " Nagisa nodded.

Karma stop walking so do Nagisa. Nagisa look at Karma, confused. Karma grab the back of Nagisa's head and kiss him.

" Done. " Karma said as he walk away.

Nagisa's face burning red.  
" Karma! " Nagisa run to Karma and hit him, feeling very embarrassed.

Nagisa chuckle while closing his face with his arm.

" Hello, love bird. " Ryuuto greeted them from behind.

They both turn around and saw Ryuuto with a girl standing beside her. She has blue hair that fade into green at the lowest part of her hair. Her right eyes is covered with eye patch and the other has nature green color.

" Who is she? " Nagisa asked.

" Oh, you never met her before huh? Her name is Saki, we work together in making manga. " Ryuuto introduce.

" So you are 13 years old. " Karma said.

" Yes, why you say so? " Saki asked.

" I can clearly see it. " Karma said. He is referring to how short Saki are.

" Fine, fine. I get it, i am short. " Saki said with a straight expression.

" What are you guys doing outside? Just the two of you.. wait! Don't say, that you two are going out? " Karma said.

" Damn, of course not. " Ryuuto answered.

" We are looking for inspiration.. Maybe you two can be a good example. " Saki said smirking.

" Yeah. Poor Saki, she never saw two boys kissing, that's why her drawing about kissing scene is still not that good. " Ryuuto added.

" What?! You never?! " Nagisa look at her with a shock expression.

" Yeah. There is this twins. They act gay in class, i mean.. one of them does. But they never kiss so i don't know. " Saki explain.

" Well.. today is your lucky day. " Karma said as he grab Nagisa's face and kiss him on the lips.

" Saki! Picture! " Ryuuto said.

Saki quickly take out her phone and take some picture of Nagisa and Karma. Karma let go of Nagisa and Nagisa blush furiously.

" Thank you, Karma-san. " Saki shake hand with Karma.

Saki look at the pictures she take.  
" This is great.. Now our manga will be even better. " Saki smile to herself as she walk away followed by Ryuuto.

" W-what was that?! D-doing it i-in front of a kid! " Nagisa glare at Karma.

" Well.. I'm not sure that she is just a kid. " Karma said.

" But still! " Nagisa pout.

" *Chuckle* Fine fine.. What if we go watch a movie? " Karma ask.

" Movie? What movie should we watch? " Karma asked.

" What about Conjuring 2? " Karma suggested.

(I know it is old! I don't give a fk!)

" I think that is great. " Nagisa said smiling.

Karma smirk, he honestly is planning something.  
The both enter the cinema, buy tickets and take a sit.

They both take the sit at the back corner right. The movie start and Nagisa watch it with a serious face.

Suddenly he feel one of Karma's arm around him.

" H-Hey! What are you doing?! You surprised me! " Nagisa yell in his whisper.

" I'm just doing what those people do to their girlfriend. " Karma said.

Nagisa look around. He is indeed right.

" But i am not a 'girlfriend' i am a 'boyfriend' and i'm not scare to a ghost movie. " Nagisa smile.

 _ **Bam!**_

" Uwa! " He yell a little and lean to Karma. Nagisa look at Karma that is smirking.

" Not so scared to ghost movie huh? " Karma tease him.

Nagisa back to his sitting position.  
" I'm not scared by the ghost, i'm just not good with jump scare. " Nagisa said blushing and pouting.

" Then i guess we will need to do this until the end of the movie huh? " Karma wrap his left arm around Nagisa's neck.

Nagisa make a pouting face but then he chuckle a bit before leaning himself to Karma's chest while looking at the movie.

 **[Never Let You Go]**

The movie is over and they both leave the cinema.

" You sure jump a lot. " Karma laugh.

" I can't help it! It's just the same to you! Your heart beating fast you know? " Nagisa smile in victory.

" It beats fast not because of the movie, it is because you are near me. " Karma ruffle Nagisa's hair.

" Don't treat me like a child! " Nagisa pout again.

" But i can't, you're so cute and you keep pouting. That is just so child like. " Karma said.

" Hmph! " Nagisa look away.

" See? See? That face. Aww.. " Karma pinch Nagisa's cheek.

" Ouch! That's hurt! " Nagisa squirm.

" Oh, look at this. Having a date? "

They both turn around and saw three old man.

" How lucky you brat, getting a cute girlfriend like that. " One of the man said to Karma.

 _What the hell is this? I'm not even a girl._

" Um.. sir, you're mistaken. I am a boy. " Nagisa pointed out.

" A boy?! " All of them laugh.

" How can we know that you are not lying? " One of them ask.

" Then, let's just check it by ourself. " The man grab his wrist harshly.

" Hey! That's hurt! Let go! " Nagisa struggle.

And then, Karma kick the man down.  
" Don't you dare touch him. " Karma stand Infront of Nagisa.

" Wait! Karma, don't fight! I don't want you to get hurt. " Nagisa said while holding Karma's sleeve.

" Don't worry everything is going to be fine.. Just close your eyes and ears and once you open your eyes, everything is done. " Karma said while smile nicely to Nagisa. Nagisa just do as he says.

All of them come to him all at once, but for Karma it wouldn't be hard to take them down because he is an assassin anyway.

With empty hands, Karma take them down one by one and he pull Nagisa by his hand.

" He-hey! What's going on?! " Nagisa surprise as he run.

" Just run! " Karma said as he keep running while holding Nagisa's wrist.

" Run slower! You run too fast! " Nagisa yell.

" Hey! Brat! Stop! "

" Damn.. " Karma curse under his breath and carry Nagisa up.

Karma run furiously leaving the man behind. Nagisa look back and then back to Karma and smile.

Nagisa hug Karma tightly.  
" My hero.. " Nagisa said closing his eyes.

" Is that even a right word to say in a situation like this? " Karma keep running.

 **[Never Let You Go]**

Nagisa and Karma sit near the river watching the sun. Nagisa is drinking coffee while Karma drink strawberry milk.

" Sorry i brought you trouble today. I promise we will have a better date next time.. " Karma said.

" You're kidding me? I'm really happy today, i really enjoy it. " Nagisa smiled.

Karma eyes widen.

" And you even save me from those man. So this.. " Nagisa lean in and give Karma a peck.

" Is from me. " Nagisa said smiling sweetly.

Karma push Nagisa down. He put both of his hand on the grass at both side of Nagisa's head.

" But i'm going to say this straight. You need to stay your guard on because there is many people have their eyes on you. I don't want anyone to get you. I love you and you are only mine, no one else's. I'm not giving you to other people, got it? " Karma look at him with a serious expression.

Nagisa look at him confused and then he laugh.  
" So you actually can be cute too? " Nagisa stroke Karma's hair.

" Of course.. I'm yours and nobody else's. " Nagisa said while smiling. He wrap his arms around Karma's neck and pull him down.

" So you are not leaving me too, Karma. " Nagisa give a yandere-like smile. Karma smile back.

Karma lean closer and kisses Nagisa.

 **[Never Let You Go]**

" A-ah.. K-Karma.. Wait.. stop. " Nagisa said.

" What's the matter? " Karma ask, stop stroking him.

" D-doing it in the playground is re-really embarrassing you know? " Nagisa blush.

" Why embarrassed? " Karma smirk. He kiss Nagisa's neck while continue stroking him.

" It is night anyway.. "

" Ngn.. ah.. Kar.. ma! I-i'm gonna-! " Nagisa cum. He pant hard.

Karma chuckle. Nagisa glare him and push him down. It surprised Karma.

" You won't do anything because you are very tired right? " Nagisa grin.

" Yes, why? " Karma ask.

Nagisa open Karma's zipper.  
" Nagisa? " Karma look at Nagisa confused.

" Let me do it. " Nagisa lick Karma's member.

Karma sigh and blush a bit.  
" *Chuckle* you.. you sure t-this is your first time.. blowing somebody? " Karma smirk trying to hold back his moan.

Nagisa glare at him before start to take Karma's member into his mouth slowly.

Karma look at him with daze eyes.  
 _God.. he's cute and it feels so good.._

Karma closes his mouth and grip Nagisa's hair.  
" Ngn.. " He moan a bit.

Hearing that, Nagisa suck his member making Karma moan louder.

" Ah. Nagi-Nagisa. Don't.. suck-ah! Too hard. " Karma cum inside Nagisa's mouth.

" S-sorry.. Here. Spit that thing away. " Karma get up and take a napkin from his pocket.

Nagisa shook his head and swallow it in front of Karma. Karma widen his eyes.

" W-wow.. i didn't expect that.. " Karma stare at him.

Nagisa just chuckle.

 **[Never Let You Go]**

The next morning, in the hospital..

" Good morning, Noru-chan. " Nagisa greeted.

" Morning mom, morning dad. " Minoru greeted back.

" So how is your date yesterday? " Minoru ask with a sparkling eyes.

Nagisa blush furiously.  
" I-it is f-f-fine.. " Nagisa stuttered.

" Let's just say that everything is under control. " Karma said calmly.

" Right, Nagisa? " Karma smirk while looking at Nagisa.

Nagisa widen his eyes ans look to the other side.

" What happened? What happened? What happened? " Minoru ask.

" Nothing. " Karma grin.

" No! Dad's lying! " Minoru pout.

 _So the date turns out to be.._  
 _Oh god..._

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **Looks like this chapter makes them looks like Yandere huh?**  
 **But actually yes, they are both Yandere just like we knew ;)**

 **I just want to remind all of you one thing, i am SOOO bad in grammar since my everyday language is not english.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**  
 **I hope you like it.**  
 **Support my story by reviewing.**  
 **Love my readers.**  
 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 13 : Birthday Christmas

" Christmas! Christmas! Today is Christmas day! " Minoru run around outside the hospital.

" Minoru don't run around like that. You just recovered. " Nagisa said worried.

" But she sure recover really fast. " Karma said.

" Yeah, you're right. " Nagisa said while they both walk to the car. It's time for Minoru to go home.

Once they arrive at Minoru's house, they head to Karma's house.

Nagisa shiver inside the car.  
" Ha... Cold... " Nagisa mumble.

" Don't worry, i'll warm you up once we get home. " Karma wink at him.

" Wh-What?! " Nagisa blush.

" I mean i'll make you a chocolate milk and give you my warm blanket. Uuu... What are you thinking Nagisa? " Karma tease him.

" Stop teasing me will ya?! You're always like that. " Nagisa look at the window direction while puffing his cheek.

" Pouting Nagisa? Should i really warm you up in my way? " Karma tease him again.

" Stahp! "

Once they arrived...

Karma open the door and Nagisa go straight to the bedroom.

Karma look at him with a confused expression.  
 _Is he sulking?_

Karma smile of the idea that suddenly popped out.

In the bedroom...

Nagisa hit a pillow constantly.  
 _Stupid Karma! Can't he just understand what i want?!_

Nagisa burry his face into the pillow. He blush a bit.  
 _All i want is hugging him, he feels so warm.._

Somebody open the door, Nagisa sit down on the bed.

" Here. " Karma hand him a glass of chocolate milk.

Nagisa take it with a pouting face. Karma sit a little far from him while looking at him drinking it, he smiles.

Nagisa look at him with the corner of his eyes and realize that Karma is staring at him, so he back to his pouting attitude.

Karma chuckle.  
" I can't help it if you act so cute like that. " Karma laugh at himself.

" My heart is so weak if you act like that. " Karma smiles.

" You want me to warm you right? Come here. " Karma said opening his arm for Nagisa.

Nagisa's eyes sparkle and he smiles.  
 _So he actually know.._

Nagisa sit with his back facing Karma. Karma hug him from behind while Nagisa keep drinking his milk.

" I love it like this. " Nagisa said as he look up.

Karma smile and kiss him, Nagisa frown when Karma broke the kiss.

" In a cold weather like this.. I really want something sweet.. " Karma mumble.

Nagisa fill his mouth up with chocolate milk and then he get out from Karma arm and push him down to the bed.

" What's the matter, Nagisa? " He asked.

Nagisa lean down and let Karma drink the sweet liquid from his mouth.

Nagisa let go and Karma look at him surprised.  
 _Seriously, what's going on with this guy?_

" What's the matter Nagisa? You looks like you're trying to say something. " Karma look at him.

Nagisa look down and put on a sad face.

" Come on.. You can tell anything to me. If there is anything that bothering you, just tell me.. " Karma said stroking his cheek.

" It's... It's just.. I really want to spend the whole Christmas with you, but you didn't looks like you get what i'm trying to mean.. S-So i try to make you understand.. " Nagisa said looking at the other way

Karma look at him for a while before smiling warmly.  
" Hah.. You're way to cute. " Karma said as he stoke his hair.

" Sh-shut up! " Nagisa glare at him.

Karma push him down and kiss him passionately. Nagisa hug Karma's neck tightly to deepen their kiss.

Karma slide his tounge into Nagisa's mouth.

" Ngn.. mn.. " Nagisa moan and Karma greedily swallow all of it.

" Nagisa.. " Karma whispers in his ears making him shiver.

Suddenly they both heard Karma's phone ring.

" Take it. " Nagisa said.

" I don't want to ruin the moment... " Karma said as he lick Nagisa's ear.

" Hm... Karma.. What if it's important? " Nagisa said with a soft voice.

" Fine.. " Karma get up and take his phone and put the speaker on.

" Hello? "

 ** _" Karma-senpai, i need a little help. Can you come to the photograph studio. "_**

" The studio? What's the matter? " Karma asked.

 ** _" When you come to my house that day, Saki take picture of us sleeping and show it to the photographer. Now, he want to you to become the model. "_**

" I-i'm sorry, Rei.. It not because i don't want to, but.. " Karma look at Nagisa.

Nagisa smile warmly and take the phone.  
" He'll be there. " Nagisa said.

 _ **" Haha. Great, see you soon. "**_

Rei hang up.

Karma look at Nagisa confused.  
" What was that? I thought you said- "

" Karma, this is your chance! You can be super model! " Nagisa said holding both of Karma's hand while smiling cheerfully.

" But.. You.. "

" I'm okay. I want you to be happy too. " Nagisa said with a smile.

Karma look at him in the eye.  
" Are you sure? "

Nagisa nodded.  
Karma stay silent for a second before kissing his hand and his cheek.

" I promise i'll come back before Christmas over. " He said as he left the room.

Nagisa smile. He touch his left cheek where Karma kiss just now. He blush.

 _Sure X)_

 **Never Let You Go**

Nagisa is sitting on the table in the living room. Ryuuto is at Saki's house. He's alone right now.  
Nagisa look at the clock.

 _It is 06:00 PM already.._  
 _I even eat lunch by myself today.._

He look around.

" Hah.. I better clean this place again.. " Nagisa sigh.

It took 2 hours to clean the whole house, because the house is so huge and Nagisa is only one person.

" Now, this place is clean.. " He look at the clock again.

" Wow, 7 PM? " Nagisa took his phone out to call Karma.

Karma pick up right away.

" Karma, Is it still long? " Nagisa ask.

 _ **" Um.. Sorry Nagisa, but i guess you need to eat dinner by yourself for today. U-um.. You can go with Ryuuto though. "**_

" I understand. She's not home btw.. Well.. You can go back to your work, i won't disturb you. " Nagisa siad with a smile.

With that he closes his phone.

" It's okay.. It wouldn't be that bad to eat by myself.. " Nagisa said to himself.

He use his jacket and go out. He look around the street, it is all decorated beautifully. The town seems so alife tonight.

" Wow! So beautiful! "

Nagisa heard somebody squealed. He turn around to see a couple behind him.

 _Most of the people here come with his their couples._

He shake his head.  
 _Nonono.. I have to be patient, he promised anyway._

He eat at a restaurant, after that, he decided to walk around the town. He look at a road that only a few person in it.

He walk there.  
" This place is pretty familiar.. " Nagisa mumble while looking around.

He look at an old tree near a school.

" Wait.. this place! " Nagisa run to that place and look at the tree carefully.

 _Yes, this is the tree._

Flashback when they were 7 years old

It is Christmas day..

" Karma, what do you want for Christmas? "

Karma didn't answer anything..

" Hm? What is that Karma? " Nagisa ask while looking at Karma that holding a tiny box.

" Secret. " Karma wink as he dig the soil near a Sakura tree.

" Huh? But i want to know.. "

Karma put the tiny box into the soil and burry it with a tiny shovel.

" You can open it when you grow up. " Karma stand up and then he smile at Nagisa.

" And then you will know what i want for every Christmas.. "

End of flashback

Nagisa quickly take an old shovel near the three and dig the soil. After digging for a moment he found a box.

 _It's still here!_

" Hihihi.. " Nagisa smile evily.

 _Now.. i know what Karma want for Christmas.._

Nagisa open the box carefully.

 _It's gotta be something that really-_

Nagisa widen his eyes, it almost felt like his heartbeat stopped. His hand tremble as he take the thing from the box.

Some tear roll down his cheek.  
" This.. "

And then he laugh happily, he hold the box close to him.

" This is what you want Karma? " Nagisa smile sweetly while looking at the box.

 **Never Let You Go**

Nagisa look around the old school. He is inside the old school right now.

" Wow.. This place change a lot. " He said as he walk to his classroom.

He walk to his and Karma seats.

The table is full of word.  
Oh! I remember this one.

Flashback

" If any of you talk then teacher will kick you out of thw class! Got that?! "

" Yes, sensei. "

Karma touch Nagisa's hand and then he tap the table. Nagisa look at the table, there is something written.

 **" Let's just talk here.. "**

 **" But what if the teacher find out? "**

 **" She won't. "**

 **" I'm afraid. "**

 **" You're over thinking, Nagisa. But that's makes you cute. I really like it when i have a cute friend, i'm proud of it. "**

 **" I am not cute. "**

 **" Fine.. fine.. Let's stop. "**

Nagisa take an eraser and erase it. It didn't go off. He started to panic and erase it harder. He take the pen that he and Karma use just now. Turns out it is a pen.

 **" Hey, Nagisa, what do you think i am? "**

 **" Don't write anything again! "**

 **" C'mon just answer it. "**

 **" Bestfriend. "**

 **" Thanks.. "**

 **" But what should we do now?! "**

 **" It's okay, this can be a memory. But only if it stay here :) "**

End of flashback

Nagisa chuckle, he grab a pen near the blackboard.  
He lean down the table and write something on it.

 **" You are really precious to me. I'm really lucky to have you in my life :) "**

Nagisa smile to himself.

And then he walk to his locker and open it. There is a picture of him and Karma.

 _This must be the picture that i left._

In the picture, Karma is circling one of his arm around Nagisa's neck while grining and Nagisa just look at him.

Nagisa blushes.  
 _Omg! He's so cute XD_

He keep the piccture inside he's pocket and then he look at his phone.

 _Huh? It is 11:30 PM already?_

Nagisa closes his phone and walk out the old school. He walk towards his house. The street is really silent now. Everybody must in their house celebrating Christmas together with their family or their lover.

The night is getting colder and colder, darker and darker..

He reach home and look at his phone once again.

 _11:40 and Karma is still not home, not even Ryuuto._

He decided to take a bath with warm water. After that he look at his phone again.

 _11:55_

He just smile sadly, he light a candle in the living room and put it on the table. And then he close all the light in his house.

He stare at the candle.  
 _At least.. this can help me calm down.._

He take out his phone again.  
 _11:59_  
 _He's not coming back is he?_

He still have his warm smile. He close his eyes.

" Merry Christmas, Karma.. "

 **Never Let You Go**

" Thank you for you help, Karma.. "

" Hm.. you take so many shot of him. " Rek said.

" Of course, he look fabulous in any outfits. "

" Um.. Does that mean i can go now? " Karma said.

" Oh, yes, of course. " The photographer said.

" Oh yes, i know that it is too late but, Merry Christmas Karma-senpai " Rei said to Karma.

 _Too late?_

Karma widen his eyes and look at his phone.

 _12:10_

Karma run out the studio towards house. When he arrives, he confused, the house looks dark. And then he see a little candle in the kitchen.

He walk there to see Nagisa sleeping with his head on the table. Karma realize that Nagisa is holding a little box.

 _You.. found it._

Karma neal down and hold Nagisa's hand.  
 _I broke my promise.._

Nagisa open his eyes slowly.  
" Huh? Karma? You're home, Okaeri. " Nagisa smile warmly.

Karma look at him and hug him tightly.  
" Nagisa! I broke my promise! This is all my fault, we can't even have our time. I can't even make your wish come true. What kind of person am i. "

Nagisa hug him back while stroking his hair.  
" There.. there.. you can make my wish come true in other way. " Nagisa smile.

Karma let go of him.  
" Other way? "

Nagisa look at the little box.  
" I still not sure what you wish for but i can understand a bit. " Nagisa said.

Karma smile and take the box.  
" I want you.. "

Karma open the box and take out a ring from it. He put it to Nagisa's finger.

" To be my bride someday. " Karma close his eyes and smile.

Nagisa chuckle.  
" Then.. "

Nagisa take another ring from the box,m and put it to Karma's finger.  
" I want you to be my groom. " Nagisa smiles.

Karma lean in to kiss Nagisa.  
" Sorry that i can't spend the Christmas like how you want. "

" Well.. We can't enjoy Christmas together.. But at least let's enjoy the time now. " Nagisa smile brightly.

Karma eyes widen.  
 _Omg he's an angel._

Karma kiss him again.  
" Let's continue what we were doing... " Karma said with a deep tone.

 **Never Let You Go**

After they 'thing'  
(I literally type that in XD)

Nagisa is laying down, sleepy.  
Karma lay beside him, still staring at him while smiling.  
Nagisa realize it and chuckle.

" What? "

" It's just.. Doesn't that's mean we are unofficially married now? " Karma ask.

Nagisa nodded happily.  
" I want to have an official married someday. " Nagisa said.

Karma kiss the ring in Nagisa's finger.  
" I'll wait until that day come. " Karma said.

Nagisa yawn.

" Go to sleep.. " Karma said softly.

" Sing me a song. " Nagisa grin with sleepy face.

Karma sigh.  
" I'm not good in singing but okay i guess.. "

 **Anata to deatta Hajimari no hi kara Watashi ni miseru yokogao wa Itsumo ashita o mitsumeteiru Hitamuki na manazashi**

 **Isoganaide Dare ka ni katsu hitsuyou nado nai Anata no koto o Aisuru hito wa kitto iru**

 **Kasuka ni iki o tateteiru Anata no odayaka na negao o Ashita mo miraremasu you ni Yukkuri oyasumi**

Karma look at Nagisa, he's already fall asleep.

" Goodnight.. " Karma kiss his forehead gently and sleep beside him.

" Happy... Birthday... " Nagisa mumble in his sleep.

Karma widen his eyes a little and then smile.

" Thank you, Merry Christmas. "

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **This chapter.. I wish i could post it when it is Christmas.**  
 **But i only think about posting this when it is 2017 (LOL)**

 **I would really like to know what you think about this chapter, so please tell me what you think :)**

 **Karma & Nagisa : Special thanks for all the support from all of you!**

 **BONUS CUTSCENE! 1**

Day after Christmas...

" Say.. Nagisa, i haven't got my present.. " Karma smile.

" Hm? You're right.. What do you want for Christmas? "

" Wear this.. " Karma take out a maid outfit and a neko ear.

" Huh?! You want me to wear that?! "

" C'mon... It's for my birthday present... " Karma plead.

" Hah.. Fine.. "

After changing...

" Th-the skirt is too short.. " Nagisa blush while holding the end of the outfit.

Karma blush a bit.  
Oh god he's so cute!

" Come here Nagisa. " Karma ordered.

" What? " Nagisa said as he walk towards him.

" Call me Karma-sama~ " Karma said as he open his arm and smile.

" Wh-what? No! " Nagisa said looking at the other way.

" Please? For my birthday.. " Karma plead again.

" Fine! " Nagisa sit on Karma's lap and burry his face on Karma's chest.

" Karma-sama.. "

" Let me see your face. "

He raise his face and look at Karma, blushing.

" Give me a kiss. " Karma order again.

Nagisa give him a short kiss.

" What is that? C'mon, give me a deeper kiss~ " Karma smirk.

Nagisa glare at him and place his hand on Karma's chest. He give him a long kiss before letting Karma slide his tounge to his mouth.

Nagisa let out a soft moan.

" Take out your tounge. " Karma ordered.

Nagisa just do what he said. Karma lick his tounge greedily making Nagisa moan louder.

" Mn... Ha.. ngn.. stop! " Nagisa push jim away.

" Heh? Your master need more.. " Karma make a disappointed face.

" Master my foot. "

" Come on.. You can refuse. " Karma lick his neck where he know Nagisa can't refuse.

" N-no.. Ha... S-stop.. "

And they have fun all the way ;)

 **BONUS CUTSCENE! 2**

Nagisa is reading a magazine full with Karma photograph. Nagisa blush while looking at it excitedly. Suddenly somebody take it from his hand.

" Hm? What is this Nagisa? " Karma tease him.

" Th-that. U-uh.. t-t-that... "

" So you really like to see me with unbuttoned outfit like that? Do you want me to dress like that? Everyday...? " Karma ask him.

" Wh-wha? Eve-every-everyday?! T-that's not it! "

" He? You're lying.. I need to punish you... " Karma push him down to the sofa.

Uwa!

 **Author : See you guys later :D (It's a cutscene, of course i won't write all the way ;P)**


	16. Chapter 14 : Protection

_My name is Nagisa Shiota from 3-E._

 **(Yes, they are still 3-E. How genius i am?)**

 _We are entering new year now._

" Just admitted it already! It is a wedding ring isn't it? " Ryuuto said looking at both of Karma's and Nagisa's ring.

 _Yeah.. new year, new problem.._

" I told you it was not. " Nagisa answered.

" I told you it is. " Karma answered while smiling calmly.

" See? See? Can't you just admitted it already? "

" No way. " Nagisa shake his head.

Korosensei enter the class and all of the student walk back to their seats.

" Class. Today we have someone joining 3-E. You can come in. " Korosensei said as he look at the door.

A boy come in and everybody look at him. Some of the girl even look at him with sparkling eyes.

" Good morning, everybody. My name is Hazimito Suzuki, i am 16 years old. I'll be joining your class from today. Please take care of me. " He answer and bow.

" Wow.. he's really handsome... " Kayano mumble.

" Okay... Now you can sit beside Nagisa, there is still an empty seat there. " Korosensei said.

 **(Readers : There is?**  
 **Darkshoujo : Yas hohoho)**

Suzuki walk beside Nagisa and sit at the seat beside him.

" You are the class monitor? " Suzuki slightly ask Nagisa.

" Ye-yeah. I'm Nagisa Shiota. " Nagisa introduce himself.

" Nice to meet you, Shiota-san. " Suzuki smile kindly.

Nagisa smile back.  
 _He is a really kind guy.._

(Insert : Karma triggered)

Korosensei start writing something on the chalkboard. Math lesson, Karma's favorite. He can answer like every single questions.

Karma read the question and already got the answer. He was about to raise his hand but Suzuki raise his hand first.

" Ure? Suzuki-kun got the answer already, what is the answer of the question? " Korosensei ask.

(I know like elementary school can do that but anyway...)

Suzuki stand up.  
" Yes. The answer is..." Suzuki answer.

" Correct. "

Nagisa look amused. He turn around and whisper to Karma something.

" He is pretty clever huh? " Nagisa whisper.

" Pfft, even i can answer that. " Karma answer.

Nagisa look at him confused.  
" Hm? I'm just saying.. "

And the lesson going with Suzuki and Karma answering all the questions while everyone look at them, confused. It almost like they both is competing.

When lunch time. Suzuki smile and walk to Karma's seat.  
He offer him his hand.

" You're not bad.. " He said smiling.

Karma ignore it and pull Nagisa away. Suzuki just look at him, confused.

" Don't worry about him. Sometimes he can be a little jealous over little things. " Ritsu said.

" I see.. " Suzuki said as he look at Ritsu smiling.

Outside the class, at the back of the school..

" What was that, Karma? That's kinda rude, you knoe that? He is a kind guy, try to be friend with him. " Nagisa said.

" Kind guy my foot, he looks like he is going to attack you anytime soon. " Karma said.

Nagisa raise an eyebrow.  
" Seriously? What with you? "

Karma hold both of Nagisa's shoulder and look at him in the eyes.  
" You won't fall for a guy like that, right? " Karma ask.

" Of course not. You're the one for me, anyway. " Nagisa smiles.

" Good.. " Karma mumble as he pull Nagisa closer.

Suddenly, Karma realize something.  
" Who's there? " Karma call out.

Suzuki come out from behind one of the trees.  
" Ah.. sorry sorry. I accidentally saw you both, but don't worry, i won't tell anybody. " Suzuki said smiling like nothing happen.

Karma glare at him and pull Nagisa to give a quick kiss by sudden.

" Karma?! " Nagisa close his mouth while blushing bright.

Karma pull him and wrap his arm around him.  
" He's mine, so don't even try to take him. " Karma claimed.

" Karma! " Nagisa blush even brighter.

Suzuki just smile calmly and chuckle.  
" Don't worry, we are just friends, right? " Suzuki look at Nagisa.

" Of course! " Nagisa smile toward him.

" Let's go, Nagisa. " Karma mumble while pulling Nagisa by his wrist.

Suzuki just smirk to himself.

 **Never Let You Go**

" Nagisa, let's go home. " Karma said.

" Um.. Karma, you go home first. I need to go study with Hazimito-san. " Nagisa said nervously.

Karma roll his eyes.  
" Him again, huh? "

Suzuki walk towards Nagisa.

" Well then, i'm coming too. " Karma said standing up.

" Huh? I thought you don't like studying.. You said you better play game at home. " Nagisa look at him, totally confused.

" Well.. I like to play games because you will be there with me. " Karma said smiling.

Nagisa blush a bit and then smile.  
" I-i see.. " Nagisa scratch the back of his head while chuckling nervously.

" But, you said you want me to teach you math. " Suzuki said from behind.

" That's... Right... " Nagisa mumble.

" Hm.. what if Akabane-san come with us too? He is great in math too right? We can study together. Who knows that we can be a great friends. " Suzuki smile to Karma.

" Right, Akabane-san? "

Karma fill somehow uncomfortable with Suzuki's smile.

" Right.. " Karma said with emotionless face.

Nagisa and Suzuki walk together.  
" You're coming right, Karma? " Suzuki said looking at Karma.

" Yeah.. " Karma just look at the other side, don't even want to look at Suzuki.

 **Never Let You Go**

It is 03:00 now and they are walking out the library.

Nagisa is walking in the middle of them.  
They both glance at each other when Nagisa wasn't looking. (Not in gay way tho lolol)

Nagisa trip and almost fall. Suzuki was about to caught him but Karma is faster this time.  
Nagisa look up at Karma and smile nervously.

" Hehe... " He giggle.

" Be careful when you're walking, i don't want you to hurt yourself. " Karma said.

" Okay. " Nagisa grin.

Suzuki just look at the other side.

 **Never Let You Go**

The next day is Sunday..  
Nagisa invite Suzuki to have a lunch with them at the caf .  
Suzuki accept it and Karma have no choice.

In the cafe after they done eating, Nagisa gulp down all of his coffee from his cup. He stand up to walk to the garbage can.

" Nagisa-kun, give me that. " Suzuki said smiling.

" Hm? What for? " Nagisa hand it to him.

" Watch.. " Suzuki throw it from where he is sitting to the trash can that are pretty far from them.

" Cool.. " Nagisa smile with amazement while looking at Suzuki.

Karma gulp down his cup of coffee too and hand the cup to Nagisa.

" Put it on your head. "

" Why should i? " Nagisa put it tho.

Karma jump and kick it without hurting Nagisa. It landed right in the trash can.

" Wow! So cool! " Nagisa show even bigger amazement to Karma.

" It wasn't really hard to do, you know? " Karma said while smirking at Suzuki.

" Well.. i guess you're right. " Suzuki smirk back.

Feeking the atmosphere that suddenly changing, Nagisa try to change the topic.

" U-um.. why don't we just go to the park? " Nagisa said.

" Great idea. Let's go. " Karma said quickly grab Nagisa's hand.

In the park they just walk around and have a little conversation.  
Suddenly, Nagisa sawa little children running and then fall down. The children cry.

" Oh my gosh! Are you okay? " Nagisa run to him and help him.

Karma and Suzuki smile looking at him. But then, they both share an intense stare.  
Nagisa turn his back and look at them with a confused face.

" What with you both? " Nagisa ask while raising one of his eyebrow. (Readers : Can you just fking get it?!)

" Nothing. " Suzuki smile toward Nagisa.

" Um.. Nagisa, do you mind if me and him go to somewhere else to talk? Just the two of us? " Karma ask.

" Huh? Why? "

The little boy with his other friend pull Nagisa's sleeve.  
" Onii-chan, play with us. " The little boy smile with joy.

Nagisa look at Karma for a while before smiling back.  
" Sure. "

Nagisa stand up and look at Karma once again.  
" Don't take too long time okay? "

Both Suzuki and Karma walk together to a place where there is only a few people there.

" What? " Suzuki ask.

" I don't like to repeat myself for a few times but, Nagisa is mine. Don't even bother to trying to get him. " Karma said with a low voice.

Suzuki smirk and chuckle a bit.  
" There is nothing wrong on trying, right? And you know.. Nagisa-kun actually looks like he have a little interest in me. " Suzuki said.

Karma pull him by his shirt.  
" Don't get too ahead of yourself. " Karma said coldly.

Some people watch them. Because of that, Karma let go of his shirt.  
Suzuki smirk again making Karma just want to punch that smirking face. (Readers be like " JUST DO IT! ")

Suzuki walk away calmly.  
" Just wait and see Akabane-san.. Sooner or later, he will be mine and you will see it with your own eyes. " Suzuki chuckle again.

Karma just follow him from behind.

" Eh? You both done talking? Geez.. what with this atmosphere? What are you guys talking about just now? " Nagisa ask.

" Nothing important. " Suzuki put his arm on Karma's shoulder.

" Right, Akabane-san? " Suzuki smile at him.

" Yeah.. sure. " Karma answer with a little smile.

" Wow... I'm happy to see you both finally get along. " Nagisa smile cheerfully.

 **Never Let You Go**

Night time...

Nagisa got out from bathroom, he just done taking the shower.  
He saw Karma sitting on the bed, looking down with a serious face like he is having a deep thought.

Nagisa smile and walk slowly to Karma without him noticing.  
Nagisa suddenly hug him.

" Karma! " Nagisa chuckle.

Karma jump a bit because of surprised.  
" What is it? " He ask.

" You look too serious so i need to brush that face off you. " Nagisa said.

Karma smile and chuckle. Nagisa sure know how to make him smile.

" What were you thinking? " Nagisa ask.

" I'm still worried about him taking you away.. " Karma mumble.

" Really? I told you to not worry about that.. " Nagisa said.

" But still.. i'm worried.. " Karma saod hugging him.

" You're too overprotective, like a Yandere. " Nagisa said.

" Don't tease me.. " Karma pout.

Nagisa giggle and lay on the bed, waiting for Karma to lay beside him and Karma did.

Karma pull Nagisa closer and hug him tight.

" Karma? " Nagisa look at him.

" I love you.. very much.. Just let me stay like this for a while.. " Karma mumble while closing his eyes, about to sleep.

Nagisa look at him for a while before closing his eyes too.  
" Okay. "

 **Never Let You Go**

 _And that how it is.._  
 _Day to day.._  
 _Weeks to weeks.._  
 _Nagisa is closer and closer to him, he even call him by his first name now._

 _That wasn't the thing that bother me but.._

 _ **" Sooner or later, he will be mine. "**_

 _At first, i think he just babbling around._  
 _But i started to get more and more worried._

" Karma? "

 _'I'm sensing something bad is going to happen..'  
_

" Karma. "

 _'I don't want to lose him.'_

" Karma! "

" H-huh? " Karma surprised by Nagisa voice that are calling him.

" You're dazing off more often this lately.. Is anything okay? " Nagisa ask.

" Everything is fine.. I guess i'm just drawn into my own thought. " Karma said while holding his head and stand up.

" Are you okay? Let me help you. " Nagisa said standing up too.

" I'm okay, please don't worry about me. " Karma said walking towards the library door.

 _'No, why am i saying this?'_

" But i just want to hel- "

" I said i'm okay! Don't bother me! " Karma raise his voice making the students look at him.

 _'What's the matter with me?'_

Nagisa look a little terrified.  
" I-I'm sorry.. " Nagisa said while looking down, don't even dare to look Karma in the eye.

" Just.. i need my time alone for a while.. " Karma said opening the door and walk out.

Nagisa walk back to the table.

" What's the matter with him? " Suzuki asked.

" Don't you heard him? He just need some times alone right now.. " Nagisa said with a gloomy face.

" Is he mad of you? Did you guys get into a fight? " Suzuki ask.

" No.. He will be fine soon, just leave him be like that for a while. " Nagisa said continuing his study.

[Back to Karma]

Karma is walking in the dark hallway.  
 _'Why did i said that?'_

 _I am afraid that i'm going to lose him but i hurt him?_  
 _I am really stupid._

Karma hit his head on the wall.  
 _I'm the most stupid person the the world.._

Karma decided to go home earlier and make dinner for him and Nagisa. He wait for him in the kitchen.

Somebody open the door, Karma rush to the door but turns out it is Ryuuto.

" What? " Ryuuto ask.

" Sigh.. nothing.. i thought it was Nagisa. " Karma said walking inside.

" Nagisa? He is not home yet? " Ryuuto said pulling of her shoes.

" Yeah, he is still studying with Suzuki. " Karma said.

" You left Nagisa with him? That is unexpected. " Ryuuto said raising one of her eyebrow.

" Why would you said that? " Karma said as he put Ryuuto's food on the tray, knowing that she will take them to the bedroom anyway.

" Well, every since that boy is in our class, you've been acting really weird. You hate him right? Looks like he have interest in Nagisa. If you left them there, something bad might happen. " Ryuuto said taking the tray of food to the bedroom.

Karma start to feel uneasy and rush to the door. He is thinking about getting back to the school before Nagisa open the door and look at him confused.

Nagisa is back safe and sound, nothing happen to him.

" U-um, Karma- "

Karma cut him off with walking away.  
" The dinner is on the table, i'll be in my bedroom doing my homework. "

Nagisa once again have a worry look in his face.

Karma walk up the stairs and enter his bedroom. He sit on his chair and think hard.

 _'What am i worrying?_  
 _He is back right? He is okay..'_

He take his books out and put it on the table and start answer the questions.  
After doing his homework, he look at the clock. It is 07:00 already. 1 hours already past.

He was about to put back his books into his bag before hearing somebody knock on the door.

" Karma? Your in there, right? "

He heard Nagisa's voice call out, but he didn't answer.

" You didn't answer.. But i know you're in there. "

Karma walk slowly lean on the door.

" You are mad, right? Seeing the expression you made i know you still worrying about Suzuki.. But i told you, nothing will happen. You already claim that i am yours infront of him right? So what are you afraid of again? "

Karma still didn't give any answer.

" I.. love you too.. I'm sorry that i didn't answer you back then. I can't never imagined that i can love anybody else more than you actually. " Nagisa chuckle while sit with his back leaning the door.

Karma can the feel pain in his chest grow bigger. He try to say something but somehow, it feels like he can't manage to get it out.

" So.. you're still not answering, huh? *Chuckle* what if you actually are sleeping? Omg, that's mean i'm talking to myself. " Nagisa chuckle again.

 _'Wrong.. i'm right here..'_

" Or maybe you are having a bath? " Nagisa guess again.

 _'No.. Nagisa, i'm here..'_

" Well then, i'll put your food beside the door. Quick and take it before it is cold, i heat it again because it cold when you done your homework. Ok, then. "

Karma can hear his footstep, he is walking away.  
Karma can stand it. He open the door and hug Nagisa from behind.

" Uwah! " Nagisa yell.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. " Karma said.

Nagisa smile and turn around to hug him back.  
" What the hell are you saying? Why are you apologizing? " Nagisa said.

" I'm really happy that you're back. " Nagisa said.

Karma hold Nagisa's chin and kiss him, a little rough this time. But Nagisa didn't care about that, he just kiss back.

 **Never Let You Go**

" K-Karma.. ngn.. the f-food will cold... S-stop.. ah. " Nagisa cling on Karma's sleeves while shutting his eyes close.

" But you're getting excited.. " Karma tease him while stroking his erection.

" I-It's because y-you... Ah! "

Karma didn't even let him finish him word, he's already inserting two finger into him.

(Okay, yes i did mention it, but i am actually fighting back my trembling fingers)

" That hurt you know! " Nagisa yell at him.

" Sorry.. i just can hold back myself. " Karma said as he move his finger.

" Ngn.. it f-feels more w-weird than it usual do... Sto- ah! "

Karma smirk, Karma know that he is now touching his prostate.  
He rub it with his prostate slowly.

" A-ah! Fuck... Pull out your goddamn finger already and put yours instead! " Nagisa shout furiously.

Karma look a little surprise by Nagisa's reaction. He smirk again and pull out his finger.

" As you wish.. "

 **Never Let You Go**

(Yeah, still no detailed sex scene. What do you think i am? I'm 15 okay?)

" You are awesome, you can still walk? " Karma whisper from behind.

" Don't talk about something like this in the public. " Nagisa sweatdrop while blush a bit.

Suzuki look at them with expressionless face, but then he smile.  
" Looks like you both are back together, huh? " He ask.

" Yup! " Nagisa answer while letting Karma sniff his hair.

Suzuki looks a bit surprise.  
" Er.. Y-you're really okay with him d-doing something like that to you in front of somebody? " He ask nervously.

" Well, it's okay because you already know about us. " Nagisa smile.

Karma smirk at Suzuki and purposely give a peck on Nagisa's lips.

" B-But you don't need to do that too... " Nagisa put a straight face.

Suzuki greet his teeth.

" Suzuki-kun.. Are you okay? " Nagisa look at him confused.

" I-It's okay. Um.. I'll be in the rest room for a while. " Suzuki smile.

" Okay. " Nagisa answer.

" Give me a kiss again. " Karma look at him.

" Magic word? "

" Please? "

Nagisa give him a peck on the cheek.

" Why cheek? Lips.. " Karma lean closer to him.

" Next time. " Nagisa close Karma lips and push him away while smiling.

Suzuki wash his face in the bathroom. He look at the mirror and glare at his own reflection.  
 _That bastard Karma, how dare he mock me like that._  
 _Just look what will i do, he will regret that he try to dare me._

Suzuki grin.

 **Never Let You Go**

" Okay then, let's head to the laboratory now. " Korosensei said as he walk out from the classroom followed by the students.

Nagisa walk behind Karma while Suzuki walk behind Nagisa.  
When they are outside of the classroom, Suzuki trip and fall on top of Nagisa.

" S-Sorry.. " Suzuki said.

" I-It's okay. " Nagisa said as he blush of how close Suzuki to him.

" Hey, hey. This is not a right place foe you guys to be lovely dovey. " Kayano said from behind, loud enough for Karma to hear.

Karma turn around and widen his eyes when he sees Nagisa is pinned down by Suzuki.

In that second, he can't feel other emotion than rage inside him.  
He run to Suzuki to push him off Nagisa and punch him hard on the cheek.

Karma grab him by the colar of his uniform and shove him to the wall harshly.

" Karma! " Nagisa shout at Karma.

Karma ignore him and punch Suzuki hard on the stomach few times making him cough. Some blood even come out of his mouth.

" Karma! Stop! "

 **(Readers be like : Where the fuk is Korosensei?!)**

No one dare to stop Karma. He is different from when he and Nagisa fight that day.

When Karma is about to punch Suzuki one more time Nagisa stand in front of Suzuki with defending him.

Karma widen his eyes and let go of his colar. Suzuki fall to the floor.

" Suzuki-kun! Are you okay?! " Nagisa ask with a worried face.

Karma reach out his hand to Suzuki, just to check is he okay. But, Nagisa slap it away and hug Suzuki. He didn't even want to look at Karma.

" Who are you? " Nagisa mumble.

Karma widen his eyes and walk away.

" Suzuki-kun, can you stand up? Do you want me to help you? " Nagisa ask.

" It's okay, i can stand up by myself... "

 **Never Let You Go**

After the treatment, Suzuki just sit down on the bed for rest a while, Nagisa sit beside him.

" He is really strong huh? " Suzuki said chuckling.

" He is.. but sometimes he just don't know how to control himself.. " Nagisa look down.

" He is a little overprotective.. " Suzuki added.

" Yeah. I told that to him too that day.. and he said he just really afraid of losing me. He actually think than i am the most precious thing.. " Nagisa said showing a small smile.

" Did you guys have a fight a lot? " Suzuki ask.

" Nah. Mostly, we just argue about random things.. " Nagisa chuckle.

" Maybe i should talk to him. " Nagisa said looking outside the window.

" Why? Don't you think it's still too early for you to go home? We still have class. " Suzuki said.

" Home? No, there is no way Karma is home right now. He is at the back of the school, he always go there when he is down. " Nagisa smile while standing up.

Nagisa was about to walk away but Suzuki stopped him by grabbing his arm.

" Suzuki-kun? " Nagisa look at him confused.

" Don't go yet.. " Suzuki said with a low tone making Nagisa shiver.

" H-huh? What the ma- uwa! " Before Nagisa can finish his sentence, he is already pull and pinned down by Suzuki.

" You're worrying him too much. You should have some fun with me too... " Suzuki said while nibbling his neck.

Nagisa close his mouth while holding back his moan.

" No wonder he precious you so much, you're really cute.. " Suzuki said.

" S-Stop... "  
 _Karma.. help me!_

At the back of the school..

Karma just look up.  
 _Maybe it i'm just a misunderstanding..._  
 _I mean, i know Suzuki said about taking him away but, he seems to not doing anything to him._

 _I think i need to apologize anyway.._  
 _I shouldn't have do that._

He stand up and walk back to the school.  
He walk to the classroom but there is nobody there.

 _Where could they be?_

Then, Karma heard a voice, it sounds like Nagisa.  
Karma start to follow the voice and it leads him to the infirmary.

" S-Suzuki-kun... Stop.. I d-don't want this.. "

" Why? Do you still love that rad head bastard? Look at me , he hurted me and soon he'll hurt you too. But i will never do that, i will do that. I will treasure you... forever. "

Karma slam the door open and saw Nagisa is on the bed with his uniform half-open.  
Suzuki just look at him.

" Karma! " Nagisa shout, sounds a bit happy.

" Why you... " Karma tackle him.

Karma hit his head hard to the floor making him flinch.  
Then, Karma kick him merciless.

Suzuki try to fight him but he is not as strong as Karma. Suzuki fall to the floor.

Karma take a scissors and walk to Suzuki. Nagisa look at him with a frighten expression.

" Karma.. wait. " Nagisa said with a shaking voice.

Suzuki just sit there, couldn't do anything while Karma is stepping closer to him.

" No.. " Nagisa widen his eyes.

Karma raise the scissors about to stab it to Suzuki but stopped when he feel something from behind.  
He turn around to see Nagisa hugging him.

" Please.. stop.. " Nagisa whisper.

Karma drop his scissors while holding Nagisa's hand for a while before smiling.

" Thanks.. "

 **Never Let You Go**

The next day..  
They met with Suzuki on the way to school.

" Um.. you know Karma.. You don't need to like holding me like this. " Nagisa said.

" How can i be sure that that guy will not try to take you away again? " Karma said still hugging him.

" Me? No.. i will move away anyway. " Suzuki said with a calm face, like nothing happened.

" Move? Why? " Nagisa ask.

" I'm just here for a while until my dad get his job done. " Suzuki said.

" Good. " Karma said.

" But, you know.. Can i at least have a last kiss from you Nagisa? You know.. just on the cheek? " Suzuki said nervously.

" No way in h- "

" Sure. " Nagisa said walking to Suzuki and give him a peck on the cheek.

" Thank you! " Suzuki squeal while Karma widen his eyes there.

" Well then, i guess this is a goodbye. " Suzuki said while waving his hand.

" Bye. " Nagisa said smiling.

Nagisa turn around but Karma just look away with no expression in his face.

" Hey, are you jealous? " Nagisa ask.

" Dunno. "

Nagisa laugh.

" What's so funny? "

" Nothing, it's just, it's really obvious. "

Karma still looking away.

" You know.. When i said i will only love you i am being honest. " Nagisa hug Karma.

Karma can help but feel happy and show a small smile.

" Look! You looks more handsome when you smile like that. " Nagisa laugh again.

" Shut up okay? " Karma smile.  
 _This boy..._  
 _I really should keep my eyes on him._

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **It is finally done :)**  
 **This time the story has 4200 words**

 **I hope you didn't bored while reading this Sorry that i haven't updated for a while but i gotta said that i am starting to run out of idea so i need some ideas from my readers.**

 **So if you want to make a request , please feel free to comment it bellow, i would really appreciate that very much.**

 **Thank you so much for reading**


	17. Chapter 15 : Parent, Ojou-sama

**So before we start all this and before you kill me, i just want to give you my excuse why am i not updating my story for a looooong time.  
It is because i have no self confidence. My grammar is terrible and my story doesn't seems to go anywhere and i am really ashamed by it.  
But anyway...**

 _My name is Nagisa Shiota from 3-E._

 _Without me noticing, me and Karma have been going out for almost 7 months now._

 _It is not easy tho. We argue a few times but everything can get back to normal._

" Karma, I'm home. " Nagisa said as he open the house door.

He stop his step when he saw two adult is there sitting on the sofa with Ryuuto and Karma.

 _D-did i came on the wrong situation?_

Never Let You Go

Nagisa sit on the sofa looking down, nervous.  
Karma's parent...

" So, explain to me again, Karma. " Her mother said.

" I told you mom, Nagisa is my friend. Nagisa lost both of his parent so he live here instead. " Karma explain.

" Is it true? " Her mother look at Nagisa.

Nagisa tremble a bit. Both of Karma's parent looks so scary, their face is.

" Y-yes.. " He said looking down.

10 second of silent before his mom say something again.

" Very well, you can live here, but we nothing is free. If you want to live here, you must help by keeping the house clean. " She said.

Both of his parent walk upstairs to the bedroom. 

**Never Let You Go**

" Geez.. if they are going to come home, can they at least call us? Now because they saw my grade, i can't even play any game anymore. " Ryuuto sweatdrop.

They all are currently sitting inside of Karma's bedroom.

" Sorry i have to say that you are my friend, Nagisa. " Karma said.

" I-It's okay. "

" Our parent is a total homophobic, i can't stand it. " Ryuuto said.

 **Knock knock**

Somebody knock on the door and then open it. It is Karma's mother.

" Nagisa, clean floor 1. " She command.

" O-okay, Ojou-sama. " He said standing up.

" Ojou-sama? " Karma ask.

" Shh! " Nagisa glare at him.

" Good. " Her mother close the door.

Nagisa sigh of relief.

" Nagisa, you sure you want to do this? I mean this is not suppose to be your job. " Karma ask.

" It's okay, i will do it! I will try my hard to make your parent accept me in this house more. " Nagisa said smiling and walk outside.

Nagisa start with sweeping the floor and then mop it.  
And then he start to clean the furnitures from dust.

" After done clean Karma's and Ryuuto's bedroom. " She command.

" Yes, Ojou-san. " Nagisa smile.

Karma's mother still have her straight face on.

 _'Don't worry.. everything is going to be just fine.'_

Nagisa smile to himself and try to clean all the furnitures faster. All he want to try to do now is to make Karma's mother to like him.

After cleaning the furnitures he walk to Karma's bedroom.

" Seriously. You don't need to do all of this. " Karma said looking at Nagisa that are making Karma's bed.

" It's okay! This is not a problem at all! " Nagisa said smiling.

Karma look at him, consufed.  
 _'So energetic.'_

After cleaning Karma's bedroom he go to Ryuuto's bedroom. Her bedroom is even messier than Karma's.

" Eh? What are you doing? " Ryuuto ask when he saw Nagisa sweep her bedroom floor.

" Cleaning your bedroom. " Nagisa casually answer.

" Geez.. You don't need to follow everything that she said. Just leave her be. " Ryuuto said, facepalm.

" It's okay! " Nagisa said energetic.

Ryuuto sweatdrop.  
Too kind.

[At night]

" Nagisa. Cook dinner for us. " Karma's mother command.

" Yes, Ojou-sama. " Nagisa answer.

" W-Wait, hey Nagisa.. are you sure about this? You can barely cook. " Karma whisper to him.

" Don't worry, I'll get anything under control. " Nagisa whisper while winking his eyes.

Karma sigh and sit in the living room with all of his family.  
Few minutes later, Nagisa brought the foods the the table.

(I'm not sure about Japanese Food so i won't write what he is cooking. Sorry my bad)

Karma, Ryuuto, and Nagisa look at Karma's mother as she try the food.

His mother realize it and look at them.  
" What? "

" N-nothing. " Nagisa said as Karma and Ryuuto turn to the other direction.

" Not bad. So from now on, you will be in charge for cooking too. " Hir mother said.

Nagisa look at Karma's dad but he didn't make any expression.  
 _'Looks like he didn't talk much.'_

[In Karma's bedroom]

Nagisa flop himself on the bed.  
" Phew.. What a day. " Nagisa said smiling.

" Are you tired? " Karma ask.

" I'm sure am. " Nagisa chuckle.

Karma sit beside Nagisa and hug him.

" Are you okay Karma? " Nagisa ask.

" You just work until the night, i can get a time with you. " Karma put lay his chin on Nagisa's shoulder.

" Well, i have to, so i can keep on living here with you. " Nagisa said pat Karma's hand.

" But i will be lonely. I want charge myself up. " Karma snuggle to Nagisa's neck.

" *Giggle* Don't be too clingy.. what if someday i can't be with you anymore? " Nagisa said.

" Don't say something like that. We will be together. I'm gonna protect you. " Karma said with a serious tone.

" Okay.. Okay.. " Nagisa smile a bit.

" What witvmh that face? " Karma tickle his waist.

" K-Karma! Haha! Th-that! St- haha stahp! " He laugh and try to push him away.

Karma chuckle and pin him on the bed.  
Nagisa is a bit surprised as first but then smile to him. Karma smile back and kiss his nose.  
Nagisa giggle.

" I want to do it. " Karma said.

" Hm? No good, Karma. Your parent is home. " Nagisa shake his head.

" This bedroom is soundproof, you know? " Karma said kissing Nagisa's neck.

" Ngn. Then what if someone get inside? " Nagisa moan a bit but he can move at all considering that Karma is pinning him down.

" I've locked the door. " Karma said.

Nagisa avert his eyes.  
" Ngn.. but still.. " Nagisa mumble.

" You don't to do it so badly? " Karma ask.

" I-It's not like that.. it's just.. I'm tired. " Nagisa mumble.

Karma take Nagisa's hand and put it to his cheeks.  
" Then i'll do everything for today~ " Karma said with a husky voice.

Nagisa blush.  
" Sigh.. Very well. " Nagisa give in and caress his cheek.

Karma smile. He lean down and kiss him again.  
Nagisa circle his arm around his beloved and close his eyes.

The kiss is really gentle that it makes Nagisa grew impatient. He try to pull Karma closer into the kiss but Karma broke it and smirk.

" Looks who's really into it now~ " He said with a husky voice while holding Nagisa's chin.

" S-shut up! I'm not a child, what are you being gentle for? " He said glaring at Karma.

" You're fragile. " Karma whisper in his ears with a low voice. Karma's breath is making Nagisa shiver.

" I AM not fragile. "

Karma caress Nagisa's neck and making him shut his eyes tied.  
Karma smile and lean down to lick his pale neck.

Nagisa bit his lips when he feel Karma's wet tongue on his skin. He grip on Karma's red hair.

He breath heavily when Karma suck on his skin. He hit Karma lightly when Karma let go.  
" Idiot. Your mom gonna fine out. "

Karma chuckle. Nagisa have to be honest that he love hearing Karma's chuckle.

Karma pull Nagisa's shirt off revealing his pale skin. Karma place his hand on Nagisa's chest and move down. 

Nagisa try to hold back his giggle.  
" Stop. That's tickle. " Nagisa push his hand away.

Nagisa pull Karma's shirt lightly.  
" Your shirt.. Off " Nagisa look at him.

Karma do as he said. Nagisa look at his well-formed abs.  
" Like what your seeing? " Karma ruffle Nagisa's hair.

Nagisa look away blushing. Then Karma make a sudden move by pinning him down to the bed.  
" Karma! You're surprising me! "

Karma chuckle again and quickly lean down to lick Nagisa's right nipples.  
Nagisa gasp. He couldn't hold back his moan that coming out from his mouth. Karma use his finger to play with Nagisa's other nippples. Hearing Nagisa's moan grew louder, he got statisfied and slightly smirk.

Karma pull down Nagisa's pants.  
" Already like this huh? " Karma smirk.

" Don't look, idi- ah! " Before Nagisa could finish his word, Karma put his erection into his mouth.

Karma slowly move his head up and down his erection making Nagisa let out sweet moans.  
Nagisa grip on the sheet and shut his eyes.

" A-ah... K-Karma.. Please faster.. " He plead.

Karma pretend to didn't hear him and go even slower than before. Nagisa grip on the sheet even tighter, he really can't take it anymore.

" Karma! Please. A-ah... " Nagisa grip on Karma's hair.

This time Karma did as what Nagisa said and suddenly bob his head while sucking

" Nah! Ah! Kar- ma. I'm gonna- "  
He came into Karma's mouth. Nagisa breath heavily, his eyes looks like he is gonna fell asleep anytime now.

Karma cup the side of Nagisa's face.  
" Don't be so cruel... You're not going to leave me like this right? " Karma said.

Nagisa blush and widen his eyes when he saw Karma fully erected.  
 _'When did he take off his pants?!'_

Nagisa shake his head quickly.  
Karma smile in satisfaction.  
" Good. " Karma try to put his finger into Nagisa but Nagisa move away.

" You don't need to do that. I'm okay, just put it in already. " Nagisa said while looking away.

" What? But i don't want you to get hurt. " Karma said with a worried expression and tone.

Nagisa push Karma down.  
" If you're not doing it, then i'll do it by myself. " Nagisa climb on top of Karma.

" W-Wait, Nagisa? " Karma looks surprised.

Nagisa slowly put Karma erection into him. When it is all in, he try to breath normally. but he seems a bit troubled.  
Karma caress Nagisa's cheek.  
" See? I told you.. " Karma said with a gentle voice.

" It's okay.. I-I'm okay. " He said but still breathing heavily.

Before Nagisa now it, his back is already on the bed again.  
Karma smile lovingly at him.  
" I'll take care of you. " He said start to slowly trusting into Nagisa.

" Ah! nah... Karma.. " He start to let out some moans.

" Did it feels good? " Karma ask as he trust faster.

" Feels- Good! Ah! Karma! Feels so good! " Nagisa circle his arm around Karma's neck.

Karma himself is letting out a low moans.  
With a few harder thrust, they both came together.

They both collapse on the bed. Both pant heavily.  
Karma pull Nagisa closer.

" Mn.. Aren't we supposed to take a bath now? " Nagisa ask in a soft voice.

" Let's take one tomorrow morning. " Karma kiss him on the forehead.

" For now... Let's get some sleep. " Karma hug him.

" Yeah.. " Nagisa close his eyes.

" Goodnight Princess.. " 

**Never Let You Go**

**Thank you very much for reading!**


	18. Chapter 16 : Stay Happy

" Looks like he caught a fever. " Karma's mom said.

" What? So he can't come to the school? " Karma ask.

" He'll be at home until his fever is gone. " His mother answer.

" I'm fine.. i can go.. " Nagisa said weakly.

" You're even having trouble while talking, how can you go to school? " Ryuuto ask, putting a straight face.

Karma's mother walk out the room.  
Karma look at Nagisa and lean in.

" Sorry. I can't stay home to take care of you. My mom won't let me. " Karma said with a gentle voice.

" It's okay, Karma. I can take care of myself. " Nagisa said smiling.

Karma smile a bit and give Nagisa a short kiss on his forehead.  
" Take care. " He said before before leaving the room with Ryuuto (insert : that actually look at them doing all those lovey dovey thing ^^")

Nagisa pull the blanket up to cover his body and go to sleep.

[At school]

" Good morning, Karma-san. " Kayano greet him.

" Hm? Where's Nagisa-kun? " She ask.

" He is sick. " Karma answer.

" Oh, i see. You must be lonely without your best friend. Good thing you have Ryuuto to accompany you. " Kayano said smiling.

 **(Guys! Please guys! Calm down! Chill. Chill!)**

" He will get well soon. " Karma mumble.

" But wait, if he is at home, then who is taking care of him? " Kayano ask.

" That's... " Karma sweatdrop while looking at the other direction.

[Back to Nagisa]

" Come on, eat. " Karma's mother place a plate of porridge on the desk beside the bed.

Nagisa slowly open his eyes and look at the porridge.  
" Thank you, Ojou-san. " Nagisa said getting up and start to eat the porridge.

She stare at him as he eat the porridge.  
Nagisa didn't make any eye contact. Specifically, he looks nervous.  
 _'What with this atmosphere?!'_

" Hey, Nagisa. What do you think about my son? " She suddenly ask.

" E-Eh? Um.. I think your son is a really kind person. He is brave and more gentle than he looks like. He will protect everybody that are precious to him with his life. " Nagisa explain smiling a bit.

Karma's mother just stare at him. Nagisa looks a little nervous.  
 _'What?! What?! Is there something wrong?!'_

She stand up and walk outside and slam the door close making Nagisa to jump.  
Nagisa sweatdrop while puting a confused look on his face.  
 _'Did i say something wrong?_ '

 **Never Let You Go**

" I'm home. Finally! " Karma throw his bag to the sofa carelessly while Ryuuto walk upstairs.  
Karma follow her from behind.

Karma go straight to the bedroom and look at Nagisa who is reading book.

" You're back. Welcome home. " Nagisa smile at him.

" Why aren't you sleeping? You should get some rest. " Karma sit beside him.

" I'm better now. Beside, it is hard for me to fall asleep. " Nagisa mumble.

" How so? " Karma ask.

" Because no one will be by my side. " Nagisa mumble teasingly.

" Well then.. " Karma lay beside him.

" Hm? Karma? " Nagisa look at him, confused.

" How about if i'll be here until you're fully healed? " Karma smirk at him while hugging him.

" K-Karma? " Nagisa blush.

And then someone press the door bell making they both jump.

" That must be your mother. I'm going to open the door for them. " Nagisa said getting up. He walk out the room and close the door.

Karma just look at the door closed.  
 _'I am clock blocked, by my own mother.'_

He flop himself to the bed.  
 _'This is no good at all. It's so bored, i can't be with him._  
 _Can they just go for work again? I mean i AM lonely before, buy now i have Nagisa.'_

Never Let You Go

[Night time, after dinner]

Nagisa is doing the dishes in the kitchen. Karma sneak behind Nagisa and give him a sudden hug.

" Oh god! You scared me! " Nagisa glare at him.

Karma chuckle and place his chin over Nagisa's head.  
" Karma, if you lay your chin kn my head like that, then how am i going to do the dishes properly? " Nagisa sweatdrop.

Karma didn't answer and snuggle to Nagisa's neck and huging him tighter.

Nagisa sigh.  
" Now.. What's the matter with you? " Nagisa ask, this time paying more attention to him.

" I'm so bored and lonely. Even you are in this house, you keep work, work, work, and work. The only time i can be with you is when the night come.. " Karma mumble.

" But i have no choice. I have to do this so your mother will trust me and accept me. " Nagisa wash his hand and dry it after doing the last dish.

" Everything will be back to normal. At least, we still have our time in the night. " Nagisa smile at him.

Karma looked a bit surprised and Nagisa look at him with a confused expression and then suddenly blush.

" Hey! I didn't mean that stupid! " Nagisa look away.

Karma lean closer to him and hold his chin.  
" But i do want to do it again~ "

Nagisa's hand is on Karma's chest, preventing him from getting even closer.  
" B-But we just did it yesterday. B-beside, i-i'm sick right now, you know? " Nagisa look away.

" I don't care. I just want to do it so bad. " Karma lean closer and kiss him.

" Mn! "

Karma slide his tounge into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa surprised at first but then do the same.

" Fuah.. "

Karma broke the kiss and smirk. But then his expression suddenly change. He feel like he saw something in the corner of his eyes.

He quickly turn to that direction and saw his mom, standing there with a shock expression. Nagisa widen his eyes as well.

" What.. What are you doing with my son?! " She shout.

Karma let go of Nagisa.

" I.. i.. it wasn't like it looks like.. " Nagisa said, fearfully.

She run toward them and push Nagisa away. She look at Karma worriedly.  
" Are you alright? What did he do to you? Did he make you drunk or something? " She ask.

" No! He didn't! " Karma help Nagisa to stand up.

His mother look at him with a shocked expression.  
" He is my boyfriend. We are lovers. " Karma said holding Nagisa's hand.

His mother glare at Nagisa.  
" You... " He mumble before walking toward him.

" Did you brain-washed my son?! "

Karma hug Nagisa protectively. From behind, Karma's father hold her.

" Let me go! That guy brain-washed our son! " She shout to her husband.

Karma's father closes his wife's eyes and she start to calm down. Karma's father look at Nagisa, Nagisa look back at him.

And then he just casually walk away with his wife.  
Karma look at Nagisa.

" Are you okay? She didn't hurt you, did she? " Karma ask.

" No. I'm.. okay.. " He look down.  
'This time, i'm in a real trouble.'

After that, they both walk to the bedroom. Nagisa just sit in the corner, Karma look at him and sit beside him.

" Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. " He said.

Nagisa shake his head slowly.  
" It is NOT okay. " He look down.

" You don't nees to think about it too much. My dad is calming her down, anyway. I bet my father under- " Karma was stopped by the sound of the door opening showing Karma's mother and father.

" Dad i- " Karma was stop by his mother.

" Nagisa is leaving tomorrow. He will live in the apartment he use to live. About money, we'll help him. " Her mother said.

" What? " Karma look at Nagisa who is really shock.

" We can't let our son become a homo. Karma, you disappointed us. " His mother add.

Karma look at his dad with a hopeful face, but his father just walk away, signaling Karma that he don't need to ask anything anymore.

With that his mother also walk out the room and close the door.

" This is all my fault.. "

Karma turn around to see Nagisa crying while smiling helplessly.  
" Now, your parent is really disappointed. "

" Nagisa. "

" If i never go out with you in the first place.. " He look down

Karma hug him.  
" This.. this is not your fault. It is my fault for being so careless. " Karma whisper.

Nagisa cling on his shirt and cry loudly into his chest.  
" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! "

 _And that night.._  
 _All i can is regret, and let out all of my tears._  
 _Karma keep stroking my hair gently and whispering 'it's okay' and 'everything is gonna be fine'. But it is not fine.._

[04:00 AM]

Nagisa stare at the sleeping Karma beside him.  
He reach out his hand and stroke his soft hair.  
knowing that this is the last time he could touch him like this, he smile with a trembling lips, holding back the urge to cry.

He wipe his tears away.  
 _'I should be crying.. I need to pack my thing and leave now.'_

He was about to stand up but Karma hold his hand. Nagisa eyes widen and quickly turn to look at him. He's still sleeping.

" Nagisa.. Don't leave me.. I don't want to feel lonely anymore, i want to be with you. " He mumble out.

Nagisa don't think that he could hold back his tears anymore.

" We will be together forever, right? " Karma smile in his sleep, He's like an angel.

 _'No..'_

" I want Minoru and us become an official families. " Karma mumble while still smiling.

 _'No.'_

" I will marry Nagisa and be with him until the end. "

Nagisa's tears burst out as he lean down to give Karma's forehead one last kiss.

" But, this is the end.. Karma. "

Nagisa shut his eyes and slowly slip his hand away from Karma's hand.

Nagisa stood up. He walk to the door and open it, before walking out he turn around to look at the sleeping Karma. So innocent that it makes Nagisa's heart clench. But he manage to smile.

 _'Karma. Always be happy and keep on smiling..'_

 **Never Let You Go/TBC**

**Ok! I've did it! I've break your heart! (Or didn't i?) Idk, but! Don't lost hope with this two! They are still one because they are destined right?!:')**

 **So, please tell me what do you think about this chapter in the comment.**

 **Author : *Walk away* I've made a big sin  
Readers : Yes, you did**


	19. Chapter 17 : It's Okay This Way

" Come on Karma! We're gonna late for school! " Ryuuto knock his door.

Karma get out of his bedroom with no expression in his face at all.

" Sigh.. this is really not you. Look, i know Nagisa is not here anymore, at least we can still meet him in school. " Ryuuto said.

Karma just look at him and didn't answer as he walk downstairs.

Ryuuto sigh.  
 _'Now he is back to his children self huh?'_

Ryuuto look down.  
 _He use to be like this after our parents gone._  
 _He have no life in his face at all and he barely talks._

 _But i remember that time when he told me about his new friend. He looks so excited._  
 _I'm very happy because i can see him smile like that._

 _And that person that change him.._  
 _Is you, Nagisa._

 **Never Let You go**

Karma take his seat and just sit there silently.  
Kayano that saw Karma walk beside Ryuuto and whisper to her.

" What's the matter with your brother, he never look like that before. " Kayano ask.

" Something you don't need to know. " Ryuuto answer coldly.

Kayano sweatdrop.  
" I- I see.. o-okay! " She run back to her seat.

Ryuuto look around the class. Nagisa is not coming.  
 _'Now that Karma need him so much, why didn't he come?'_ She tap the table while laying her chin on the palm of her hand.

Korosensei enter the class and start the lesson.

[Nagisa]

Nagisa sit on the sofa, he stare at nothing in front of him.  
 _'It's okay. This is just like how it use to be, the difference is only now mom is gone. Everything is back to normal.'_

He lay down.  
 _'It's just being here with nobody.. It is not a big deal..'_

He look at the ring that Karma give him and start crying again.

 _ **" We will be together forever, right? "**_

The words that Karma always tell him and a picture of Karma smiling sweetly towards him flash into his mind.

 _'I cannot live on like this..'_

He walk to the kitchen sink to wash his face.  
 _'I can't cry anymore. I shouldn't. I should be happy, Karma finally could live a normal life as a normal boy.'_

He walk to the kitchen to wash his face. And then he turn around and see a knife.  
As if he is possesed, he pick it up and stare at it. He try to cut along his arm, not so deep but blood still running out.  
 _'It is bleeding, but it doesn't hurt at all.'_ He think as he stare at his arm.

 _'Maybe doing this will make the pain end. I don't need to feel lonely anymore.'_

When the knife is about to cut deeper into his arm, he heard somebody knock the door making him drop the knife to the floor.

" Nagisa? "

Nagisa know that voice..  
It is Ryuuto.  
(Lemme guess, some of you think that person is Karma)

Nagisa dropthe knife to the floor carelessly and walk towards the door to open it.  
" Good after- Yikes! " Ryuuto jump in surprised because of Nagisa's appearance. He look like a begger with no home.

On top of that, his arm is bleeding, it looks like it is cut purposely. 

**Never Let You Go**

" Done. " Ryuuto said when she's done treating Nagisa's arm.

Nagisa just nod without saying anything or making an eye contact.  
Ryuuto look at him and sigh.

" Why didn't you go to school today? " Ryuuto ask.

Nagisa look away.

" You know you still can meet him in the school, right? It's not like my mom is going to be in the school anyway. I'm sure Karma want to meet you so bad. " Ryuuto said.

Nagisa stay silent for a moment before replaying.  
" It's no use. It's just make the problem even more complicated. " He answer.

" But running away from your problem? You can never run from this. " Ryuuto said.

" I'm not running away. I'm solving the problem. The problem is your mother didn't want him to be gay, so i stop meeting him and he will soon forget md and will start to like girls. Maybe Okuda-san will do. " Nagisa said, smiling weakly.

" Then what about this? " Ryuuto ask while raising Nagisa's hand to show him his ring.

" Didn't you both made a promise that you both will be together 'till the end? " Ryuuto ask with a cold expression.

Nagisa look at her with a widen eyes.

" And now you left him without saying goodbye. " She add.

Nagisa stay in silent.

" You won't believe what kind of face he made when he found out that you are already gone this morning. He start to run around the house looking for you. He cry out and shout out your name few times. You broked him. " Ryuuto keep going.

" Then what?! You don't even understand why i did that! I didn't want him to look at me while i'm leaving, that will break him even worse! You want to kill me now like you say that day?! Then go on! I don't care anymore! " He shout.

Ryuuto stand up and walk to the kitchen. She grab the knife that Nagisa dropped and walk toward Nagisa.

Nagisa can see Ryuuto's shadow on the floor.  
 _'It's okay now._  
 _It's no use anymore._  
 _Just let her end it like how she want to.'_

Ryuuto throw the knife on the floor right next to where Nagisa is sitting.

" Why? " Nagisa mumble while still looking down.

" I figured. If i kill you, all i do is making him even more sad. " Ryuuto said.

Nagisa still look down at the floor.

Ryuuto closes her eyes.  
" Well, this is all up to you. " She stood up and walk to the door and open it.

" But remember, no matter how much you try to run, you can't escape from this. " Ryuuto said before slamming the door close.

Nagisa just stare at the door and lay on the hard-cold floor and soon fall asleep. 

**Never Let You Go**

" I'm home. " Ryuuto said opening the door to see her mother standing there, crossing her arms.

" What time is school finished? " Her mother ask.

" One o'clock. " Ryuuto answer.

" And what time is it now? " Her mother ask again.

She look at her watch and sigh while rolling her eyes.  
" Two. "

" Where are you for one hours, young lady? "

Ryuuto walk into the house.  
" It is not necessary, is it? " Ryuuto ask while sitting on the sofa beside Karma.

" Of course it is necessary. Can you be anything like your brother? He always get home in time. " She hug Karma from behind.

Karma just give a forced smile while walking upstairs, towards his besroom. Ryuuto that saw him, follow him. He brag the door open without knocking the door.

" Can't you at least knock the door? " Karma ask.

" No. I mean, yes. But no, not now. " She said and got no reaply from his brother.

" Oi. You seriously don't want to meet him? We can come to his apartment in secret, if you want. " Ryuuto said.

A long pause before getting a reply.

" Why do i even have to see a person that didn't even want to see me anymore. He even didn't come to school just to not see me. " Karma answer.

Ryuuto facepalm.  
 _Seriously, this two.._  
 _Why am i the one who feel troubled here?_

 **Never Let You Go**

Nagisa open his eyes. He get up and his back feel hurt. Well, he sleep on the floor so... Yeah..

He look at the clock. It is night already and he haven't even eat lunch and breakfast.

 _I think i still have money left._  
 _I'll go out and buy something for dinner._

He walk toward the door and put on his shoes. After that, he open the door and walk out.

He look up.  
 _Wow.. the sky is stary tonight._

He walk to the town and look around.  
Maybe i'll just buy something and bring it home.

And suddenly, he saw Karma and his family in a restaurant, sitting near the window.

[Karma and his family]

" Ryuuto, can i ask about your grades in school? " Her mother ask her.

Ryuuto instantly choke on her food.  
" What so sudden? " She ask.

" I never see you touch your book at home. All you do is stare your phone screen day and night. " her mother said.

" They're fine. " She answer.

" Be more specific. How are your math? "

" 100. "

" Chemistry? "

" 100. "

" Physic? "

" 95. "

" Good.. now, what about English? " her mother ask.

" They're fine... I guess.. " She look down.

" Young lady? "

" Sigh.. 30. " She mumble out.

" What? Oh, no no no you're seriously are not anything like your brother, young lady.

Karma is tired of how noisy is her mother are and choose to just look out the window.

His eyes widen.  
 _Is that.._

He stood up.  
" I'm gonna go out for a while. " He said, walking out.

" Okay. Don't smoke, dear. " He's mother said.

" Yeah. Yeah. " He run out.

He exit the restaurant and saw Nagisa run away so suddenly.  
It seems like he realize.

Karma run toward him and grab his arm.  
" Nagisa. " Karma call out.

Nagisa pull his arm away. He try to walk away but Karma grab his shoulder and slam him to the wall " That's hurt. " He mumble.

And then Karma realize Nagisa's treated arm.  
" What happened to your arm? " He ask.

" Nothing.. " Nagisa try to walk away but Karma grab his shoulder and slam him to the wall. Good thing there is no one there.

(Now, let your fujoshi brain imagine what is the place look like)

Nagisa look down.

" You're avoiding me. " Karma said.

" I am not. " Nagisa mumble.

" Then why are you averting your eyes? " Karma ask.

" Nothing.. " Nagisa try to push him away with his right hand but Karma pin it to the wall.

" Then, look at me. " Karma said as he lift Nagisa's face by his chin.

Karma look a bit surprise seeing Nagisa's teary eyes.

" I.. can't help it.. i'm.. scared. " he close his eyes, still didn't want to look at Karma in the eyes.

" I feel lonely, but i know i'm not allowed to meet you again. " He cry out.

Karma slowly let go of his hand and his chin.  
" But, i don't want that.. "

Nagisa open his eyes when he heard Karma cracking voice. He lifts his head and saw Karma's sad face.  
Karma wipe his tears away.  
" I don't want to be alone. "

Nagisa lips shake.  
" I-I'm sorry.. " 

**Never Let You Go**

[2 Months after]

Nagisa water some plants while humming.

" Nagisa! There is customer! "

" Coming! " Nagisa said as he walk outside the store to see an adult female with her little girl.

" Welcome again. " He smile brightly to both of them.

" So White Lilies for your husband, yes? " Nagisa ask.

" Yes.. " The woman smile.

" Okay, just a second. " Nagisa said as he pick up some White Lilies. After that he give it to the woman and the woman pay for the flower.

" Thank you, come again. I wish your husband recover soon! " Nagisa smile.

The littke girl wave to him and he wave back.  
He walk back in and start to arrange the plants.

 _After that one night, i've stopped coming to school. I also stopped accepting money from Karma's mother, so i started to work in this flower shop. Without me realizing it is already 3 months._

 _At first, i still can't feel anything and stay in silent. Even the kid are terrified when they see me._  
 _But i started to gain my spirit back and start to smile like how i use to be again._

 _And about Karma.._

[Flashback]

" If you don't want to see me that much, you can just say so. " Karma sobs a bit and don't eant to look at Nagisa, feeling a bit embarrassed to cry over something like this.

" No, that's not what i- "

" It's enough! I don't want to force you in this anymore! " Karma leave him.

[Flashback end]

 _I never see him again since that day._  
 _But i guess, he is more happy now._

" Nagisa! Another customer! "

" Okay! " Nagisa answer while smiling.

He run out.  
" Wel- " he stopped and widen his eyes.

Turns out the customer is Karma's mother.  
(Yes, the bitch that you hate. I mean gosh, who in the world create her into the story?  
Readers : Er.. Darshoujo?)

" Oh. It's you. Who would've expect that you work here. " She said.

" E-Er... Y-yes.. " He said.  
'Oh no this is bad, i'm shaking so much.'

" So.. What brings you here? " Nagisa ask nervously.

" To buy flower of course. What do you think a person will do when they come to a flower shop? " She ask.

" O-Oh, yeah.. " He sweatdrop and mentally slap himself.  
 _'Argh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

Nagisa and her walk in the store.  
Nagisa awkwardly take the watering can and water the plants.

" So, do you start to go out with some girls? " She ask.

" E-Eh? N-no! " He shook his head.

" Oh. Karma start go out with few girls. " She said.

" Re-Really? That's great. " He made a forced smile.

" But the thing is, he only want to go out with girls name Nagisa. And, he always dump them after one week. " She said while looking at Nagisa.

Nagisa looked a bit surprised.

" Look like he still can't forgot about you. " She said.

" Is.. that so? " He mumble, feeling even more awkward.

" Well, sooner or later he'll let go. " She said while taking some rose and bring it to Nagisa.

" How much? " She ask.

" Don't bother about it, i'll pay for it. " He said.

She look at him for a while before smiling.  
" Thank you. "

They both walk out.

" Well then, thank you for the flowers. Bye. " She said. But then, her hat get bloen aesy by the wind.

" Seriously? " She try to catch it and it lead her to the road.

Nagisa that saw a car coming toward her, he run towards her and push her in reflect.

Just a second before the car hit him, he smile.  
 _'It's okay..'_

" Nagisa! " 

**Never Let You Go/TBC**

 **Done guys! There is nothing much i could say about this chapter so yeah...**

 **Thank you for reading**


	20. Chapter 18 : It's A Promise

Karma flop himself to the bed and sigh.  
Ryuuto cross her arm.

" Hey, can you be more lazy? "

" Sorry, but this is the best i can do. " Karma answer lazily.

" Argh! I mean- ok! I never brag about something being tidy up but for god sake i can't even see the floor anymore. " Ryuuto try to walk to his bed.

" Then you clean it up for me. " Karma said.

" Why don't you call that precious 12th Nagisa of yours to clean it up? " Ryuuto roll her eyes.

" If she saw my bedroom, she maybe will directly dump me. " Karma answer.

" You'll dump her tomorrow anyway. " Ryuuto said sitting on the bed.

And then, Karma heard his phone ringing. He lazily pick it up and look at the screen. It is his mom.

" What is it? " He ask.

" Karma! Please! Please come to the hospital now! "

" What?! What's the matter? " Karma get up instantly.

" Please! Karma! Nagisa! He is in a bad condition! "

" Which one? " Karma ask lazily.  
 **(Readers : NOW?!)**

" Nagisa Shiota! "

Karma's eyes widen.

" Karma? Karma! "

" Where are you right now?! " Karma ask her.

" I'm in the xxxx hospital! Come quick! "

 **(It's not xxx or something. It's just i shouldn't write the name of the hospital)**

" Alright. I'm coming. " Karma close his phone and run toward the door.

" What the hell is going on? " Ryuuto ask.

" Nagisa is in a bad condition. I don't have anytime to ask what's the matter with him or how did mom even know about it, but it's better if you just stay here. " Karma said.

" Wait! I'm coming with you! " Ryuuto said glaring at him.

" No, you don't have to. " Karma slam the door.

Ryuuto jump a bit and then glare at the door.

 _'Shit! What is this?! I tried my best to forget him, i want to leave him but why am i aftering him right now?  
And why my mother? Why should it be my mother to told me this?!'_

[Hospital]

" Mom, where is he? " Karma run towards his mom.

" He's on second floor room 29. " His mother answer.

Karma quickly run upstairs toward room 39 but the doctor didn't let him in. He wait outside the room walking around can't calm down.

His mother walk upstairs and saw her son.

" Mom, what happen to him? " Karma ask her.

" A truck hit him. He save me. " She answer, looking away from her son.

Karma didn't answer anything and just wait the doctor.  
After a few minutes, the doctor come out from the room.

" How is he? " Karma stood up.

" He is okay.. but i afraid i nees to say this.. He is coma. " The doctor said.

" What? " Karma widen his eyes.

" You may look him now. " The doctor said.

Karma walk inside and saw Nagisa laying there. Worse than what he saw happen to Minoru. If he need to say it, worse than Nagisa's mother itself.

He's hair is messy and he's body is full of scratches. It seems like after being hitted, he scratch himself on the road. No wonder, since he have a really small body.

Karma sit beside him and stare at him with a sad face.  
" Nagisa.. Why is this happening? " He whispered.

" Karma.. I'm so sorry.. " His mother said with a small voice.

" ... "  
" Leave us alone for a while.. " Karma answer.

His mother close the door leaving him with Nagisa.

Karma reach out Nagisa's hair with a trembling hand. He gently patt his head and stroke his hair.

" Something like this shouldn't happen to you... What did you do wrong? I don't understand.. " Karma whisper again.

" I'm so sorry... "

And then Karma saw something from the corner of his eyes. He look at the table and saw a neckles with a ring attached on it on the tabble.

He take it and look at it closely.  
This...

He look at Nagisa.  
His lips tremble and then form a smile.

" What the hell with you? " He chuckle a bit.

He take the ring from the necklace and put it on Nagisa's finger.

" If you treasure it so much, then wear it stupid. " He whisper.

 **(Even after they 'break up', Karma still wear the ring)  
**

 **Never Let You Go**

[The next day]

" I'm sorry, i'm breaking up with you, Nagisa-chan. " Karma said.

In front of him, standing a girl with long black hair.

" But.. But i thought i'm different from all the girls you date before! " The girl yell.

" I'm sorry. " Karma said.

The girl cry.  
" At least... Give me a last kiss. "

Karma lean in and stick out his tongue.  
" You stupid? I only belong to one Nagisa and he is Nagisa Shiota.

Karma look at her and plant a smirk.  
The girl embarrassed and slap him in the cheek.

[After that interesting scene XD]

Karma stare at Nagisa while leaning his head on the bed.

" Oi, Nagisa.. Look. I get my face slapped just for you. " Karma stoke his face gently.

" Can't you hear me? Quick wake up and come back to us. " Karma whisper with a tender voice.

[Two weeks later]

" Hey, Karma. Let's play baseball together. " Terasaka invite him.

" Sorry, i have to leave early. " Karma said.

" Geez.. You keep leaving early this recently. What are you up to? " He ask.

" Don't you hear? Nagisa is coma. He is visiting him. " Sugino smile to Karma.

" What? What's so important with looking at a people that just need to wait his death? So pointl- " He stopped by a knife that stab on the wall right beside him.

" I will really appreciate it if you can keep your words for yourself. " Karma put on a scary smile.  
 **(You know, the Karma-is-smiling-go-save-your-life smile)**

As always he arrive at the hospital and sit beside Nagisa. But something weird is happening. He seems to move his eyes a bit.

 _'Wait, is he waking up?'_

Karma keep looking at him. 

**Never Let You Go**

_What is this?_  
 _I can't move my body.._  
 _I can't see anything.._

" Nagisa.. Nagisa my dear.. "

Nagisa look around but see nothing.

" Mom? Mom! Where are you?! I can't see anything! " Nagisa shout out.

Around him suddenly become bright. From behind, a woman hug him. He turn around in surprise to see her mother.

" Mom.. "

" Hello. " Her mother smile.

He hug her.  
" Why did you leave me? I miss you so much.. Do you hate me? " Nagisa hug her tightly.

His mother stroke his hair.  
" How can i hate you? You are such a good kid. " She smile.

" But, i keep on thinking that you are so annoying to be too overprotective on me! I'm wrong! Mom, i'm wrong! I'm sorry! Don't leave me please! " He cry.

She smile.  
" Look around you.. "

Nagisa let go of her and look around and saw so many screen full of video of him from time to time.

" What is..? " Nagisa ask.

" This is all your childhood and everything important that happen in the past. " Her mother answer.

He walk towards one of the screen.  
" This.. "

" This is first time you can walk. Your father is so happy that time. " She said smiling.

She grab Nagisa's arm and put lead his hand touching the screen. The plain white background around them changes into their old house.

 _ **" Come on Nagisa.. you can do it. "**_

His father open his arm.  
The little Nagisa try to to balance himself and walk toward his dad slowly.  
When he is close to his dad, he jump to him and laugh.

 ** _" Good boy.. "_**

Nagisa smile by the memory.

" Oh! Do you remember your first Christmas with Karma? "

The scene change again.  
He saw his little self with the little version of Karma.  
They are both sitting under the tree.

 _ **" Karma-kun, do you want to open the present? "**_ He smile.

 _ **" I'm not that interested.. "**_ Karma answer.

Nagisa look down.

 _ **" Sigh.. Okay, i'll open it. "**_ Karma said.

Nagisa's face brighten with a smile.  
 _ **" Here! This is a present from me! "**_ Nagisa hand him the present.

Karma open it and it is a picture that drawn by Nagisa. It is Karma holding hand with Nagisa.

Karma chuckle a bit.  
 _ **" What is this? This is so crappy. "**_ Karma tease him a bit.

 _ **" I can't draw! Turn it around. "**_ Nagisa puff his face.

Karma do as he says and saw something written there.

You're my hero. You're the best. My number 1!

Karma show a thin blush.  
Nagisa giggle.  
 _ **" Karma-kun is cute.. "**_

 _ **" What? I am not cute. " Karma blush brighter.**_

The scene disappear and they are back with the plain white background.  
Nagisa look down. The blue haired woman smile gently.

" He's waiting for you. " She said.

" What? " Nagisa look at her.

" Karma is waiting beside you since the evening until he fell asleep in the afternoon now. I think he's holding your hand right now. " She added.

" No.. he hate me now. He doesn't even want to see me anymore.. " Nagisa sigh.

" But here, look at this.. " She point at Nagisa's finger.

Nagisa look at it and realized that he is wearing the ring.

" Wait, didn't i.. "

" He put it on your finger when you're asleep. " She said.

She come towards Nagisa and hug him.  
" Now, go back there. Go back with him. " She said.

Nagisa can't help the tears that start to roll down his face.  
" But i don't want to leave you.. "

His mother pat his head and smile.  
" You'll never leave me. I won't either. I will always be with you to watch over you. Because mother will always protect their precious baby right? " She said in a gentle voice.

Nagisa nodded.

" Good.. Now, go meet him. "

 **Never Let You Go**

Nagisa open his eyes slowly to see the ceiling. And then he feels something warm in his hand. He look at it, it is Karma's warm hand, holding he's. Karma is asleep.

Nagisa smile.  
" Oi.. Karma.. wake up... " Nagisa whisper.

Karma slowly get up and widen his eyes.

" Good afternoon, Kar- "

Karma tackle him with a hug.

" Ack! Hurt! Hurt! " Nagisa flinch.

" Ah! I'm sorry. " Karma let go off him.

Nagisa smile and look at his finger, specifically, at his ring.

" Oh, that.. i put it on your finger when you're coma. " Karma said.

Nagisa just smile and reach out for Karma's face to stroke it.

" E-Eh? So-Sorry.. i got ahead of myself. " Nagisa said blushing.

Karma grab his wrist and lean closer.

 ***Knock***  
 ***Knock***

They both turn they head toward the door. Karms's mother and father came in, followed by Ryuuto. Nagisa look down quickly.

Karma grab the side of Nagisa's head and pull him closer so he is leaning to his chest.

" Nagisa is mine. I'm not giving him away anymore. " Karma said with a cold expression.

She walk toward them. Nagisa look at her as she walk closer. He looked terrified, not even dare to think what will she said.

But surprisingly, she just pet him on the head. Nagisa look up to see her, she is putting a sad expression.

" I was really wrong about you.. Now, because of me you have to suffer like this. " She said.

" T-That's.. u-um, that's okay. " Nagisa is too surprised to even think of any other word to say.

" I'm sorry for parting you away from Karma. He really need you, please take care of him. Please come back with us. " She kneell down and beg for him.

" E-Eh? You d-don't have to.. " Nagisa sweatdrop.

" The-Then, will you accept one request from me? " She ask.

" Um.. sure. " He answer.

" Will you take care and protect Karma when we go out? " She ask holding both of Nagisa's hand.

" Huh? What? " Nagisa blush a bit.

" I'm begging you! He love you very much! Nobody can replace you! So.. your answer? " She smile.

Nagisa look at Karma's dad who is smiling. Nagisa smile while blushing.  
" Of course! I will always take care of him and protect him! " He answer. 

**Never Let You Go**

[In the Afternoon]

Karma is leaning his head on Nagisa's lap while Nagisa is patting his head.

" This is unfair. " Karma mumble.

" Hm? What's the matter? " Nagisa ask him.

Karma lift his head.  
" I'm the one that should protect Nagisa. Not you. " Karma said.

Nagisa chuckle.  
" Maybe she saw how cool i am. " Nagisa smile, teasing Karma.

" But you're not cool. "

" Wow, that's rude you- "

" You're cute. " Karma said stroking Nagisa's cheek.

Nagisa blush and then smile.  
Karma stare at him for a while. He burry his face to Nagisa's lap.

" Hey, that's tickle. What's the matter? " Nagisa giggle a bit.

" This is bad... I feel like i want to kiss you so bad.. " Karma mumble.

" Then, why aren't you doing it? " Nagisa tilt his head since Karma is always the kind to just do it without permission.

" Mother said i should give you some rest.. " He answer.

Nagisa chuckle.  
" What with that? Come here. " Nagisa lift Karma's face and kiss him.

" What is that? It's not enough. " Karma said smirking.

" What are you? I am in this conditions. " Nagisa put on a straight face.

" Then, spoil me. " Karma smile while looking at Nagisa.

" Why you... " Nagisa smirk and pat him.

" Go to sleep now.. " Nagisa whisper as he hum a song that he have kn his mind while keep patting his head.

" Nagisa.." Karma mumble.

" What is it? " Nagisa ask.

" I'm gonna marry you.. and make you happy.. i promise.. " Karma mumble in his sleep.

Nagisa blush. He smile warmly as he kiss Karma's head.  
" I'll be waiting.. "

[End] 

**Never Let You Go/END**

**Tada... It finally done! So.. what do you think?! Please tell me! I really want to know and i want to know the truth. If it is bad than say it in my face**

 **Thank you for reading this far everyone!**  
 **All of my readers is precious to me! Thank you**


	21. Chapter 185

**1\. After Hospital**

Karma open the bedroom door while carrying Nagisa in bridal style.

" Um.. Karma? You know.. i can actually walk by myself now. " Nagisa said as Karma lay him on the bed.

" But, you still look really pale and you also are very skinny. The hospital food must taste disgusting. I'll cook something for you. You just stay here and rest. " Karma said.

Nagisa chuckle.  
" You really are sweet, Karma. " Nagisa smile.

Karma smile and give Nagisa a little kiss on the cheek.  
" Be right back. "

He's really kind and caring..  
How he want to take care of me this far..

But now.. one question...

" KARMA! HOW LONG SINCE THE LAST TIME YOU CLEAN THIS GOD DAMN BEDROOM?! "

 **2\. Ryuuto Vision**

 _My name is Ryuuto Akabane._

 _In front of him, sitting the coulple doing lovely dovey things._

 _This might look abnormal for some of you. But, if you are a fujoshi like me, then you will have the power of Fujoshi Vision._

 _And what in front of me is.._

 _Karma suddenly kiss him on the lips without thinking that there is Ryuuto in front of them._

 _100% gay_

 **3\. The Cars**

Nagisa and Karma is sitting in a car beside the road. Karma stare out the window.

" You know.. Nagisa.. do you realize, that something is really out of ordinary? " Karma ask.

" What? " Nagisa looked confused.

" Don't you feel like some of the car accident is somehow happens a LOT? " Karma ask.

" Well, now that you mention it.. yes.. " Nagisa put on a straight face.

" It almost feels like.. we are in a story and the author is a big amateur. " Karma said drinking his coffee.

" We only can try to keep ourself save from now on. " Nagisa chuckle while sweatdrop.

At the corner of the cafe , a girl sitting there with a laptop in front of her and a mask on her face.

 ** _Shet! I know i should have change the story!_**

 **4\. Too Young**

" I think you need to fix this part a bit. " Saki point on one of the drawing that Ryuuto made.

" Yeah.. It looks a bit off. " Ryuuto said.

" *sigh* This will never end. " Ryuuto sigh.

" Nee-chan. What are you drawing? " Minoru ask.

" It is something that a cute girl like you shouldn't see. " Ryuuto said smiling.

" But i wanna see.. " Minoru plead.

" No.. Your mom and dad gonna kill me. " Ryuuto sweatdrop.

Minoru made a face like she's about to cry.

" Argh... fine. Don't blame me Nagisa and Karma! "

[At home]

Minoru show Nagisa a drawing.

" I draw this by myself. Is it beautiful? " Minoru show it to Nagisa.

" Um... what is that? " Nagisa ask.

" This is mom and this is dad. You both are having- hmph! "

Nagisa close her mouth.  
" Say no more dear.. "

Karma that standing beside him smile.  
" Good job Minoru. " Karma give her a thumbs up.

" DON'T PRAISE HER! "

 **(Just a little chapter to have fun before completely stoping the story)**


End file.
